Akame ga kiru
by dessi7
Summary: davanti a me c'è solo morte
1. Chapter 1

**versione originale**

Cap.1

Lungo la strada mentre un carrello stava passando , la terra iniziò a tremare e poi da lì uscì una creatura gigantesca che bloccò il carro , era un essere con la testa di serpente marrone con alcune strisce di verde che finivano al centro della testa dove era collocato una spina gialla, il corpo era ricoperto da un guscio di granchio e aveva due zampe enormi con 4 artigli .

"UN DRAGO TERRESTRE!" Urlo uno degli uomini che iniziarono a scappare

"Non pensavo che si avvicinassero anche alle strade maestre" l'altro uomo in preda al panico

Da lontano tra la vegetazione " bersaglio acquisito , calcolo tattica , pronto " un oggetto si avvicinava ad alta velocità verso il drago "procedo", la zampa destra del drago fu tranciata velocemente, cade alzando una nube di polvere , dalla nube uscì un ragazzo con i capelli castani e gli occhi verdi , il ragazzo indossava una giacca bianca con una maglietta nera ,dei pantaloni neri e guanti e stivali di pelle, e portava un orecchino strano, con un balzo andò sopra la zampa sinistra e si spostò verso la spala , poi fece uno scatto e in un secondo fecce diversi tagli sulla gola del drago , atterrato a terra fece un salto ficcando la spada al centro esatto della gola , il drago cade a terra dissanguato .

I due uomini stupiti si avvicinarono al giovane per ringraziarlo.

"Hey ragazzo , grazie mille per l'aiuto "

"Non c'è di che è stato un gioco da ragazzi "

"Beh ok , ecco come compenso per l'aiuto " ponendo al ragazzo una borsa di soldi

"Grazie , comunque mi puoi indicare la via per la capitale credo di essermi perso?"

"Ma certo devi proseguire per questa strada , però stai andando alla capitale per fare carriera?se è così devi fare attenzione nella capitale ci sono esseri pericolosi "

"te l'avevo detto"

"No non devo farmi un nome, e comunque so già di cosa parli , uomini con l'anima di bestie pericolose dico bene, non sono un problema per me , io proseguo spero di rivedervi il mio nome è Tatsumi " disse Tatsumi salutandoli e iniziando a correre

"Hey non ti fidi più di me"

"Era per essere sicuri, non è che non mi fido dopo tutto questo tempo insieme"

"Ok"

Arrivati alla capitale

"wow , è molto grande " disse tatsumi "qui ci saranno molte opportunità di sicuro , e potrei perdermi " degli occhi si posarono su di lui " e si vede la povertà senza troppi problemi"

"Io toglierei il 'poteri' e poi andrei in un punto alto per vedere meglio,mappare così ti guido"

"Ok" disse

Mentre camminava tra la gente in cerca di un buon posto fu fermato da una ragazza bionda con dei vestiti discutibili.

"Ciao , sei nuovo della capitale vero , scommetto che vieni dalla campagna " disse la bionda

Tatsumi si limitò ad annuire

"Che ne dici se ti faccio fare un giro in cambio potresti offrirmi da bere "

"Ci sto" disse Tatsumi

"Ragioni con il tuo cervello vero ?"

"Ok seguimi a il mio nome è Anna " Anna iniziando a camminare

"Certo , dall'aspetto è ovvio cerca di derubarmi ma indica forse che sa qualcosa su l'esercito rivoluzionario " sussurrò "ok , mi era sorto un dubbio visto che non la guardavi negli occhi" Tatsumi arrossì "zitto"

Nel bar

"Non pensavo che le donne di città bevevano così tanto" disse sorpreso della quantità d'alcol ingerita da Anna e che nonostante era lucida

"Dev'essere una noia in campagna allora " Anna

"Ehm ... No non così tanto "

"Allora che dici se passiamo ad argomenti più interessanti " suscitando un po' di interesse in Tatsumi

"Scommetto che sei venuto qui per fare carriera militare , posso aiutarti , conosco un metodo per salire subito ."

"E sarebbe ?"

"Soldi , con le tangenti puoi arrivare dove vuoi , io ho i miei contatti , interessato ?"

"Ecco la truffa,rinunciamo e andiamocene" Sekky preferisco vedere cosa sa prima penso

"No , mi interessa di più l'esercito rivoluzionario , tu conosci un modo per incontrarlo?"

"No ed è pericoloso fare delle domande così in giro " Anna "sta mentendo " Sekky

"Credo che riuscirò ad sconfiggere questo pericolo" il tono con cui l'ha detto Tatsumi ha dato un impulso all'istinto di Anna che gli suggeriva di andarsene il mio istinto dice che è meglio che me ne vada "si è fatto tardi meglio che vada " si alzò e se ne andò di corsa .

Tatsumi andò dal barista "ecco i soldi "

"Sei riuscito a mettere in fuga una ladra senza sguainare la spada ed è il tuo primo giorno nella capitale ,notevole"barista

"Ahhh spero solo che non si faccia uccidere così ,è una ragazza carina "

"Purtroppo la capitale è così ormai , per colpa del primo ministro ,... comunque quell'orecchino attira l'attenzione e sembra anche costoso " disse il barista osservando l'oggetto ,era una gemma opaca rossa incastona in due piramidi color ambra

"Ho già preso nota ,tranquillo , beh ciao "

"Ciao e fai attenzione ai night raid , sopratutto ora che è notte " disse indicando i volantini al muro , Tatsumi li osservo bene occhi rossi ? Interessante

"Tranquillo farò attenzione , poi fai uno strawberry sundea magnifico non ti sbarazzerai di me tanto facilmente " disse con un sorriso allegro

Fuori

"Ecco l'edificio che abbiamo notato di giorno è abbastanza alto " disse Tatsumi indicando una torre di 5 piani

"Si ma oltre a mappare, cambiati la forma l'orecchino lo ha notato troppa gente ,ti ho già impostato per cambiare la forma , Sekki" disse Tatsumi

"Capito, dovrò rimanere inattivo per qualche ora " disse l'orecchino di nome Sekki

"Bene, procedo " Tatsumi arrampicandosi ,scalo l'edificio in pochi minuti , raggiunta la cima punto in alto Sekki che emise una luce .

"Bene , ora scendiamo" disse Tatsumi scendendo, saltando tra i tetti accanto , atterrato a terra uscì dal vicolo e si incamminò ma venne fermato da una ragazza bionda .

"Ciao , sei un campagnolo senza un tetto in cui andare , se è così posso ospitarti io "disse una donna

Sembra gentile, per la sua età dovrebbe essere normale penso Tatsumi

"Ok accetto ,sono Tatsumi " si alzò e porse la mano

"Io sono Aria" Aria la strinse

"Signorina Aria "un altro campagnolo? "Disse la guardia con lei e lei annuì

"Dai andiamo " disse Tatsumi che la segui , notò che Sekki si è trasformato in una lente?!

"Che è successo?! Che razza di posto è questo ?!" Disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi si risvegliò appeso con le mani legate ,circondato da cadaveri .

Ora ricordo , ero arrivato alla villa , ci eravamo seduti in salotto , ho bevuto qualcosa e ho perso i sensi .

Agh! La schiena , sembra che stava tagliando seguendo la linea del tatuaggio matrice Tatsumi

Tatsumi era nudo , si vedevano benissimo i tatuaggi sulla schiena , un cerchio con all'interno una stella a 8 punte, dalle punte uscivano delle strisce che passavano dalla spala a lungo le braccia e finivano nel palmo con lo stesso cerchio , dalla base del cerchio dovevano esserci 3 strisce a zig zag invece c'erano dei tagli profondi .

"Merda! Devo andarmene , vediamo ... Non c'è nulla di utile qui intorno !

Forse se Aria ha fatto il taglio bene ,dovrebbe funzione ,speriamo.

Se riesco a fare una scintilla " Tatsumi

la scintilla passo per tutto il tatuaggio e per i tagli provocandogli dolore .

Tatsumi cade a terra dolorante e vede i suoi vestiti ,prima con il sangue forma dei disegni sulle ferite e le tocca , i disegni si illuminano e le ferite si chiudono ,va verso di loro e si veste lentamente per il dolore.

Sekky era diventato una lente , Tatsumi prova a metterlo su l'occhio e la lente si illumina ed entra nell'occhio facendo apparire un 3 triangoli all'interno quasi invendibili .

Scrittore

"Tatsumi ! Stai bene ? Riesci a caminare ? " Si sentì la voce di Sekki subito indossato

"Più o meno, non posso combattere con la spada al meglio "Tatsumi

"Ok,allora usiamo i "guanti da salamandra" , io penso a configurare l'ambiente così devi solo dare l'innesco "

"Ok , però devo fermare questa famiglia prima" disse Tatsuimi mentre girava i guanti di pelle , si rivelarono neri con il disegno di un drago in un cerchio di fuoco .

"Non puoi combattere , prima l'energia della matrice è passata sulle ferite peggiorandole e le tue abilità curative sono a bassi livelli, in più rilevo del veleno nel tuo corpo e ... mi stai ascoltando ?!" Sekki dopo aver notato che Tatsumi dopo essere uscito dal capanno si stava dirigendo verso la villa .

"Si , colpisco e fuggo"

"Idiota , io ti ho avvisato"

"Sembra che stia succedendo qualcosa" Tatsumi ha sentito rumori di spari dalla villa e poi noto che Aria e una guardia si dirigevano verso di lui

"Ciao piccola peste!" Disse con un ghigno

"Come hai fatto a liberarti e fuggire , ti ho anche squarciato la schiena!"

"Signorina! stia indietro!"La guardia punto l'arma contro Tatsumi

"Beh , non hai tagliato abbastanza in fondo , stavi per tranciarmi la schiena altrimenti non ci sarei riuscito "

"Matrice pronta , traiettoria calcolata, tocca a te "

"Questo è per tutti quelli là dentro , bacia l'inferno" schiocco le dite e il guanto fece una piccola scintilla arancione che si dirige verso Aria e la guardia , feccia un cerchio attorno a loro e vennero avvolti dalle fiamme .

Pochi secondi e 2 morti .

"Ora andiamo"Sekki

"Guidami"

"Per di là"

"Ok"

Si diresse verso la radura quando una ragazza con i capelli neri e gli occhi rossi uscì , aveva una spada in mano .

Akame dei night raid ,forse le ho rubato il bersaglio

"Tu non sei il mio bersaglio " disse Akame

"Sei qui per uccidere Aria?" Tatsumi

Akame annuì

"Di la verso il capannone , ciao"

Tatsumi se ne andò senza voltarsi , Akame lo guardò e poi si diresse verso il capannone trovando i corpi bruciati

"Bella" Sekki "lo sai che non hai speranze" Tatsumi "perché tu si?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Dopo qualche giorno in una locanda

"Uffa, i segni non sono ancora svaniti" disse Tatsumi guardandosi la schiena allo specchio del bagno della sua camera.

La camera era un po spaziosa ,aveva un armadio sul muro al lato destro della posta d'entrata , al lato sinistro c'era un tavolo con delle carte sopra e una finestra che dava una vista sulla strada , il letto singolo aveva un comodino accanto con un pugnale poggiato sopra , la porta del bagno era accanto all'armadio .

"Devi avere pazienza ,sono passati solo alcuni giorni e almeno il dolore è passato in parte" disse Sekky

"Già , però non del tutto e non riesco a muovermi veloce " disse Tatsumi mentre prendeva un gessetto nero daLa scatola sul lavandino

"Non ci creerà grandi problemi finché combatti principalmente con la matrice di fuoco " disse Sekky mentre Tatsumi disegnava il tatuaggio sulla sua pelle

"Fatto ! Mi vesto e usciamo " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi prese dall'armadio una maglietta senza maniche nera ,un cappotto bianco che arrivava alle ginocchia e dei pantaloni neri.

"Allora facciamo una scaletta per oggi" affacciandosi alle carte sul tavolo erano una mappa di una parte della città e un elenco di luoghi .

"Vuoi provare con la donna del bar?" Sekky

"Si , ma prima voglio trovare una spada visto che sono senza , poi cerchiamo informazioni in questi luoghi e poi possiamo passare alla donna" Tatsumi

Tatsumi si mise i guanti e prese il pugnale che mise in una tasca interna del cappotto e poi uscì dalla stanza e scese al piano di sotto .

"Stai già uscendo ?" Disse un uomo seduto a un tavolo

"Si , devo recuperare il tempo perso" disse Tatsumi mentre si avvicinava all'uomo

"Fa più attenzione " disse l'uomo

"Certo , piuttosto Ieyasu hai trovato la donna che ti ho parlato ?" Tatsumi

Ieyasu è il capo della locanda , era della stessa età di Tatsumi ,aveva i capelli marroni e occhi verdi, indossava un maglione marrone e pantaloni blu .

"No , non ancora , però non dovrei metterci molto" Ieyasu

"Ok se mi devi cercare sai già il mio itinerario " Tatsumi

"Ah giusto , tra qualche giorno dovrebbero arrivare l'equipaggiamento " Ieyasu

"Bene , io vado come torno faccio rapporto" Tatsumi mentre si diresse all'uscita

"Buona fortuna e attento alle bionde" disse Ieyasu salutandolo

Per le strade della capitale

Tatsumi camminava per la strada del mercato , guardava tra i negozi alla ricerca di un'arma adatta per lui .

"Uffa , non c'è nulla di interessante qui" disse Tatsumi dopo aver finito di vedere gli articoli del negozio d'armi

"Passiamo al prossimo " disse Sekky

"Speriamo che qui ci sia " disse Tatsumi avvicinandosi al negozio

"Ehilà ragazzo , interessato a qualche arma?" Disse l'armaiolo

"Si , spero che tu abbia qualcosa di interessante " disse Tatsumi osservando le armi in esposizione

"Che dici di questa , lunga e resistente , ottima per un cavaliere " disse l'armaiolo indicando uno spadone di ferro sul muro

" no , è lento,pesante e ingombrante " disse Tatsumi

"Allora che dici di questa sciabola?" Disse l'armaiolo

"No , voglio questa " disse Tatsumi indicando un Cutlass - Entersäbel

"Ok , è ridotta un po male però ecco "disse l'armaiolo mentre la prendeva dalla vetrina

"Quanto costa?" Disse Tatsumi

"300 imperiali è il prezzo, ti serve per entrare nell'esercito?" Disse l'armaiolo

"Ecco e no , non mi serve per quello ... Oh la fodera non è delle migliori " disse Tatsumi prendendo la spada con la fodera

"Te lo detto che è vecchia ... Eh Hey che fai?" Disse l'armaiolo notando che Tatsumi stava disegnando su l'arma e la fodera con un gessetto

"Gli do un ritocco , per me serve un po di nero"come ha finito i segni fatti si illuminarono e la spada cambio colore della lama e del manico diventando nero, la fodera divenne anch'essa nera con un disegno di un drago color oro .

"Ma che !? Come hai fatto!?" Disse sorpreso l'armaiolo

"Ciao e grazie ! " disse Tatsumi andando via tra la folla

"Sei sempre il solito , hai attirato troppa attenzione così !" Disse Sekky

"Così inizieranno anche loro a cercarmi , avranno spie e contatti da qualche parte quindi facciamoci conoscere" disse Tatsumi sorridendo

"Hey tu ! Abbiamo visto cosa hai fatto quindi dacci quel teigu e non ti faremo male" disse uno di tre ladri che lo accerchiarono

"Teigu? Ma questo è un semplice gessetto " disse Tatsumi

"Fai il finto tonto ok ma noi ti avevam...MA CHE CAZZO!? " i 2 ladri erano a terra senza sensi

"Senti non ne ho voglia di combattere quindi vattene senza far storie " disse Tatsumi annoiato

Il ladro scappo immediatamente tra la folla

"Ecco le uniche attenzioni che troverai" disse Sekky arrabbiato

"Aspetta , forse ho visto ciò che stavamo cercando" disse Tatsumi entrando in un vicolo e fermandosi dietro un cassonetto

"Cosa hai visto?" Disse Sekky

"La infondo , due donne e una la conosciamo bene" disse Tatsumi cercando di ascoltare la conversazione

"Gli sta passando due volantini , riesco a intravedere il primo ,c'è un uomo con scritto Ogre sopra"disse Sekky

"Si separano ,la inseguo" disse Tatsumi spostandosi

Anna se ne andò dal vicolo , Tatsumi la seguì ma come uscì non la vedeva più

"Cazzo,sarà tra la folla ora come faccio?"disse Tatsumi

"L'altra donna ,non deve essere lontana " disse Sekky

Tatsumi tornò indietro e trovo la donna seduta nel vicolo

"Hey " disse Tatsumi

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa ragazzo?" Disse la donna

"Si di informazioni su la donna che era con te , ho visto cosa gli hai dato ,spero nella tua collaborazione" disse Tatsumi avvicinandosi

"No ! Non parlerò ! Tanto mi avete già tolto tutto non mi importa più nien.." Tatsumi l'ha interrompe "ti sbagli , tu pensi che io sia dell'impero ma io non ne faccio parte "

"Allora cosa vuoi da me?" Disse la donna

" informazioni su quella di prima " disse Tatsumi

"Hey tu , non credere che mi arrenda così semplicemente! " disse il ladro di prima con una spada in mano

"Che seccatura " Tatsumi schiocco le dite e accanto al ladro avviene una esplosione di fiamme , il ladro scappo terrorizzato urlando "UN MOSTRO!"

"Senti che dici se facciamo un patto , io ti dirò tutto se farai una cosa per me ok?" Disse la donna mentre tremava

"Mi va bene " disse Tatsumi

Notte ,strada principale

"Bersaglio trovato " disse Tatsumi mentre si avvicinava

"Sicuro di farlo ora, sta piovendo " disse Sekky

"Si ,voglio finirlo subito , oltre al patto con la donna ci sono anche i crimini che lui ha commesso, devo finirlo" disse Tatsumi

"Lei dev'essere il generale Ogre ,giusto?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si ,chi vuole saperlo?"disse Ogre

"Qualcuno con dei soldi e un interesse per i patti che fai , forse è meglio parlarne in un luogo meno affollato " disse Tatsumi dirigendosi in un vicolo vuoto ,Ogre lo seguì

"Allora ,chi è che ti ha mandato?" Disse Ogre

"Una vittima innocente " disse Tatsumi estraendo la spada e scattando contro di lui

"Sei ... Veloce" disse Ogre cadendo a terra

"Ahi ! La schiena , perché l'ho fatto " disse Tatsumi

"Perché sei stupido " disse Sekky

"Non sei divertente" disse Tatsumi

"Attacco dall'alto , parà!" Disse Sekky

Tatsumi paró il colpo di Ogre , il colpo era molto forte ma Tatsumi riuscì a bloccarlo " sei resistente" dissero entrambi

"Colpo da sinistra" disse Sekky , Tatsumi schivò

"Colpo da destra " disse Sekky,Tatsumi schivò anche questo

"Colpo da l'alto ,non parare taglia le braccia" disse Sekky, Ogre alzò la spada a due mani per colpire con forza ma Tatsumi gliele taglio con un colpo netto a una mano

"Finiscilo" disse Sekky , Tatsumi conficcò la la spada in testa a Ogre poi la tolse e lo decapito velocemente

"Conferma della cessazione di ogni attività del bersaglio , danni subiti pari a 0% " disse Sekky

"Andiamocene prima di essere trovati" disse Tatsumi

Alla locanda Devi Nest

La donna era seduta a un tavolo nervosa ,era in attesa già da qualche ora ,appena vide Tatsumi entro si alzò speranzosa

"Ogre è morto , ora tocca a te " disse tatsumi

"Certo , ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto , ora mio marito potrà riposare in pace" disse la donna

"Che stupidaggine , quando viene uccisa una persona a te importante sei tu che brami vendetta non la persona morta , lo si fa per non avere rimorsi e farti pensare che lo hai fatto per qualcun altro e non per il tuo interesse personale , dai passiamo al patto" disse Tatsumi

"... Si ok ... Allora , quella donna non so il suo nome ma ho saputo che è un agente del l'esercito rivoluzionario e dei night raid , gli ho dato quei volantini e soldi per fargli uccidere gli assassini di mio marito " disse la donna

"Quindi sai come incontrarla?" Disse Tatsumi mentre ordinava dal menù

"No , io so solo che gira per il mercato in cerca di contratti ed altro " disse la donna

"Ecco 2 strawberry sandea ,offerti dalla casa" disse Ieyasu

"Cosa?" Disse la donna

"Provalo , è molto buono ... Se non lo prepara lui" disse Tatsumi assaggiandolo

"Comunque è lei quella nuova?" Disse Ieyasu

"Si " disse Tatsumi

"Cosa?" Chiese la donna

"Ora tu lavorerai qui e ci abiterai anche " disse Tatsumi

"Non mi ricordo di averne mai parlato e perché dovrei farlo?" Disse la donna

"Beh ho notato che non hai un posto dove andare e sei senza soldi , quindi ho deciso di darti una occasione " disse Tatsumi

"Ma.."

"Che palle , non hai detto che volevi che tuo marito riposasse in pace ?beh continuando a vivere darai pace alla sua anima ,perché se ti amava veramente avrebbe voluto che continuasi a vivere e non fermarti mai" disse Tatsumi

"Allora sei dei nostri ?" Disse Tatsumi dandogli uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori

"Si , accetto" disse la donna

"Bene , domani ti spiego tutto " disse Ieyasu

"Ok ,il mio nome è Clara e grazie mille" disse Clara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Alla locanda Devil's Nest

Nella stanza di Tatsumi

Tatsumi stava leggendo un libro sdraiato sul letto mentre Ieyasu stava osservando la spada che ha comprato l'altro giorno

"Come sta andando Clara ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Bene , tu ti sei ripreso completamente ?" Disse Ieyasu

"No , ho ancora problemi a muovermi al massimo però posso combattere " disse Tatsumi

"Mi spieghi perché ogni cosa che prendi la colori di nero?" Disse Ieyasu

"Perché mi piace il nero e ci sto troppo bene" disse Tatsumi

"Sara, per me dovresti variare un po'" disse Ieyasu

"Hey ti sembra che io ti dica di smetterla di indossare quei maglioni orribili? No quindi non rompere" disse Tatsumi

"ok comunque quale leggi ora ?" Disse Ieyasu

"Quello sulla terra, in caso piova è sempre meglio avere una alternativa " disse Ieyasu

"Giusto ,come hai finito usciamo insieme ,ti aiuterò nella ricerca!" Disse Ieyasu

"Tanto lo so che mi porterai per rimorchiare "'disse Tatsumi

"Ma certo che lo faccio , non puoi rimanere da solo per tutta la vita , devi fare come me e vivere in modo leggendario" disse Ieyasu

"Mi chiedo cosa farebbe Sayo se gli dicessi di queste cose o delle riviste che si trovano in camera tua " disse Tatsumi

"In realtà mi ha mollato " disse Ieyasu piagnucolando

"Finalmente , tutti si chiedevano quando lo avrebbe fatto" disse Tatsumi continuando a leggere

"Sei cattivo!" Disse Ieyasu

"Dai andiamo " disse Tatsumi

Scesero le scale e uscirono

"Allora come ti è sembrata la capitale ?" Disse Ieyasu

"Marcia, la corruzione si vede ad occhio, i ricchi fanno ciò che vogliono ,la polizia li lascia fare" disse Tatsumi

"Se pensi che la colpa sia dell'imperatore ti sbagli, lui è solo un bambino , quello che è dietro tutto è il primo ministro " disse Ieyasu

"Suppongo che l'esercito rivoluzionario voglia eliminare solo lui, l'imperatore è solo una pedina " disse Tatsumi

"Spero di sì,cavolo non vorrei vedere un bambino giustiziato " disse Ieyasu

"Non è che ora molti facciano una fine migliore" disse Tatsumi

"Cerchiamo di finirla al più presto allora" disse Ieyasu

" già , piuttosto Sayo che sta facendo ? Mi avevano detto che eravate qui insieme ma non l'ho ancora vista da quando sono qui" disse Tatsumi

"È entrata nella polizia imperiale per ottenere informazioni e darci qualche aiuto dall'interno " disse Ieyasu

"Beh in effetti potrebbe rendersi più utile così però non era nei programmi " disse Tatsumi

"La conosci prende iniziative senza consultarci " disse Ieyasu

"Ieyasu, dove mi hai portato?" Disse Tatsumi serio

"A conoscere qualche bella ragazza !" Disse Ieyasu felice

"Dai muoviamoci ci sarà da divertirsi!" Disse Ieyasu trascinando Tatsumi per una mano

Dopo svariate ore tentando di fuggire da Ieyasu, Tatsumi riuscì ad andarsene

"Per fortuna sono riuscito ad andarmene" disse Tatsumi mentre camminava per il parco

"Hey Sekky , stai bene ? Non ti ho sentito parlare per tutta la giornata " disse Tatsumi

"Cazzo! L'ho dimenticato in camera ! " disse Tatsumi

"Tutta colpa di Ieyasu ... Eh ? Che cosa sta succedendo li ?" Tatsumi osservò una grande luce provenire dal centro del parco

"Meglio investigare" penso Tatsumi

Iniziò ad avvicinarsi

"Forse ho bevuto un po troppo" penso Tatsumi appena vide una ragazza completamente rosa con un fucile in mano correre verso di lui , appena la ragazza si accorse di lui gli punto il fucile

"Non mi fermerete , maledetti !" Urlo la ragazza

non riesce a tenere bene il fucile ,trema e ha sul viso un espressione di dolore,deve essere ferita penso Tatsumi

"Credo che tu mi abbia scambiato per un altro " disse Tatsumi tranquillo

" io credo di no, la pagherete per quello che avete fatto" disse la ragazza mentre la canna del fucile si accese

sta piangendo, ora capisco penso Tatsumi vedendo le lacrime sul suo volto

"Senti ti stai sbagliando " Tatsumi venne interrotto da un cane gigante che correva verso la ragazza dietro di lui c'erano dei soldati

"hey bastardina rosa! Non credere di poter scappare !" Disse una ragazza che aveva le braccia tagliate

"Dannazione" impreco la ragazza che diede le spalle a Tatsumi per mirare al cane , lei era pronta a sparare e il cane si stava avvicinando ma da dietro di la ragazza arrivarono dei dardi di fiamme che colpirono il cane , il cane cade a terra mentre bruciava

"Ma cosa ?!" Urlo la ragazza si voltò verso Tatsumi

"Tu fai parte dei rivoluzionari vero?" Disse Tatsumi con il braccio alzato in alto

La ragazza annuì "bene " disse Tatsumi che schiocco le dite e davanti ai soldati avviene una esplosione che li stordì

"Così non possono seguirci " disse Tatsumi avvicinandosi alla ragazza "allora , pink girl che ne dici se io ti aiuto a fuggire tu mi aiuti a entrare nell'esercito rivoluzionario?" Disse Tatsumi

"Hey non osare chiamarmi così !" Urlo la ragazza

"Rispondi in fretta" disse Tatsumi notando che il cane si era ripreso e ringhiava verso di loro

Inizia a piovere

"Che seccatura , brucia " disse Tatsumi schioccando le dita verso il cane

Tatsumi face Palm *

"Cazzo , scappiamo!" Disse Tatsumi prendendo la mano della pink girl e trascinandola via

"Vai koro! Inseguili ! " urlo la ragazza di prima

Tatsumi e pink girl si allontanarono molto veloce e svoltarono in un vicolo

"Controlla la strada ,avvisami se arrivano" ordino Tatsumi

"Aspetta chi ti credi di essere per darmi ordini!?" Disse pink girl

"Fallo e basta!" Disse Tatsumi mentre si toglieva i guanti e cancellava il disegno nel cerchio disegnato sulla mano

"Che fai?" Disse pink girl mentre guardava la strada e Tatsumi

"Lo vedrai , non posso usare il fuoco ora quindi vado di terra " disse Tatsumi mentre disegnava un quadrato nel cerchio

"Cioè ?" Chiese pink girl

"Ecco " Tatsumi si rimise i guanti e tocco il pavimento , nel pavimento si aprì un buco e i due ci entrarono

"Meglio richiudere " disse Tatsumi mentre lo richiudeva

"Allora ora possiamo caminare con più tranquillità , vuoi seguirmi pink girl?" Disse Tatsumi ponendo la mano a pink girl

Pink girl rifiutò la mano "non chiamarmi in quel modo e per quale motivo dovrei seguirti?" disse pink girl arrabbiata che si alzò da sola "ah" lamento pink girl mentre si teneva il braccio

"Allora dimmi il tuo nome e poi vedo che sei ferita e io posso aiutarti " disse Tatsumi

"Te lo scordi e perché dovresti aiutarmi?" Disse pink girl voltandosi dall'altra parte

"Perché tu fai parte dell'esercito rivoluzionario e io voglio entrarci " disse Tatsumi

"No " disse mine provo a incamminarsi però gli facevano male le gambe

"Sei ferità, non andrai lontano e se non vuoi seguirmi io ti seguirò" disse Tatsumi

"Ok ti seguo" disse mine

"Forza !" Disse Tatsumi sorridendo

Alla locanda Devil's Nest

"Ammettilo ti eri perso" disse pink girl

"Mai , pink girl" disse Tatsumi

Erano nella stanza di Tatsumi , pink girl era seduta con Tatsumi affianco

"Smettila di chiamarmi così!" Disse pink girl

"Allora dimmi il tuo nome" disse Tatsumi

"No , non mi fido" disse pink girl

"Cambiamo argomento , dove ti fa male?" Chiese Tatsumi

"Il braccio e qui " disse pink girl indicando la parte sinistra del tronco

"Iniziamo dal braccio , dammi qua " disse Tatsumi prendendole il braccio

"Hey che fai!?" Disse pink girl notando che gli stava disegnando sopra

"Sta ferma" disse Tatsumi

"Cosa?" I segni si illuminarono "non sento più niente" disse pink girl

"Non muoverlo per un po " disse Tatsumi "ora passiamo a qui" osservo la parte indicata

"Hai qualche costola rotta , togliti la camicia e sdraiati" disse Tatsumi

"Cosa!? Mai!" Urlo pink girl rossa in volta

"Non posso medicarti altrimenti " disse Tatsumi

"Chi mi dice che non vuoi soltanto toccarmi le tette " disse pink girl

"Perché c'è le hai , petto piato?" Disse Tatsumi

SBAM* Tatsumi si prese un colpo di libro in testa

"Ahio " disse Tatsumi massaggiandosi la testa

"Sei un pervertito" disse petto piatto

"Dai devo solo scrivere la matrice" disse Tatsumi

"No"

"Allora ti obbligo " disse Tatsumi con un sorrisetto

"Cosa?" Non fece in tempo a reagire che Tatsumi la lego al letto , Tatsumi poi fece lo stesso metodo del braccio , non poteva negare che anche lui era in imbarazzo per la situazione

"Fatto ,non ci è voluto molto " disse Tatsumi mentre slegava petto piatto

*SBAM* un altro colpo da petto piatto rossa in volta

"Pervertito" disse petto piatto mentre si rimetteva la camicia

"Che maleducato, non mi sono presentato ,il mio nome è Tatsumi " disse Tatsumi

"Solo il fatto che non ti sei presentato lo consideri da maleducati?!" Disse petto piatto

"Si " disse Tatsumi

"Ci rinuncio " disse petto piatto

"Comunque per la notte rimarrai qui ,nelle tue condizioni è pericoloso " disse Tatsumi

"Non posso , devo avvisare i miei compagni " disse petto piatto

Tatsumi notò che teneva in mano un nastro viola e si era rattristata

"Hai perso un tuo compagno vero?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si ,era più di un compagno per me " disse petto piatto mentre iniziava a scendere una lacrima

"Il dolore di perdere un amico importante non è facile da superare "disse Tatsumi incominciando ad avvicinarsi

"Hey Tatsumi,sei già tornato?" Ieyasu entrò nella stanza "oh ,scusate ma mi servi un minuto"

"Certo , se hai bisogno sono qua fuori " disse Tatsumi seguendo Ieyasu

"Cosa c'è?" Disse Tatsumi

"Là fuori è pieno di soldati e anche qua sotto , stanno dando questo volantino e stanno venendo a controllare nelle stanze" disse Ieyasu dando il volantino

"Merda è lei , devi aiutami a nasconderla ,fa parte dei rivoluzionari potrei entrarci grazie a lei" disse Tatsumi

"Fa parte dei night raid, ti ha mentito " disse Ieyasu

"No , non c'era menzogna nei suoi occhi" disse Tatsumi

"Sicuro che non sia altro " disse Ieyasu puntando il dito sul petto di Tatsumi " non mi sembra il caso di rischiare per una cottarela "

"Non scherzare , io con quella senza tette mai" disse Tatsumi rosso

"Certo , ora portala di sotto c'è una stanza nel magazzino ,sai cosa fare" disse Ieyasu

"Bene , mi sbrigo" disse Tatsumi

"Ah , il tuo equipaggiamento è nella stanza" disse Ieyasu

"Meglio" disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi entrò nella stanza dove c'era mine "Hey mine ,dobbiamo nasconderci vieni "

"Come sai il mio nome ? E che sta succedendo ?" Disse mine

"Ecco, qua fuori è pieno di soldati ti stanno cercando " disse Tatsumi mostrandogli il manifesto

"Merda , prendo pumpkin" disse mine prendendo il suo fucile

"Cavolo ,me ne stavo dimenticando " disse Tatsumi aprendo il comodino "eccoti " disse, trovando Sekky

"Cos'è?" Disse Mine

"Qualcosa di utile, andiamo " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi e mine scesero le scale verso il magazzino

Tatsumi si mise Sekky "Hey ,ti sei dimenticato di me "

"Già " disse Tatsumi

"Riassumimi ciò che hai fatto" disse Sekky

"Con chi parli?" Disse mine

"Ah giusto, vedi nel mio occhio ?"disse Tatsumi

"Si , ci sono tre triangoli " disse mine guardando i suoi occhi

"Ecco , questo è Sekky , è un essere che si collega con me , mi sa dare informazioni e tattiche precise all'istante oppure esamina oggetti e persone per darmi tutto di loro " disse Tatsumi

"Potrebbe essere un teigu?" Disse Mine

"Un che ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Se mi ascoltassi quando parlo lo sapresti" disse Sekky

"Si ok" disse Tatsumi

"Non c'è un modo per farlo sentire anche a me?" Disse Mine

"No" dissero insieme Tatsumi e Sekky

"Siamo arrivati " disse Tatsumi appena ebbero finito le scale e raggiunto il magazzino

"Di qua " Tatsumi andò in una stanza , mine lo segui , come i due furono dentro Tatsumi con la matrice alzò un muro di pietra per rendere invisibile la stanza

"Come fai a farlo? Usi un teigu? " disse mine

"No ,uso la matrice " disse Tatsumi

"Cosa è?" Disse Mine

"È una scienza , l'argomento da spiegare è un po complicato ,in pratica posso modificare l'ambiente in base alla mia conoscenza di esso " disse Tatsumi

"Ok" disse mine

"Ah giusto l'equipaggiamento dovrebbe essere questo" disse Tatsumi guardando il tavolo , sopra c'erano un paio di guanti , dei libri, 2 pistole e una spada (img src="webkit-fake-url:/c799b87f-989a-4ac8-820d-90472f8fcaac/imagejpeg" /) "la black dragon " lesse le incisioni sulla lama

"Ti sei preparato bene per l'esercito rivoluzionario " disse mine

"Già a proposito ora ti fidi di me ? " disse Tatsumi

"Non lo so , io ho bisogno di certezze Tatsumi " disse mine

"Il fato che sei piatta è una certezza" disse Tatsumi

"Guarda che questa volta uso pumpkin " disse mine arrabbiata

"Ok scusa la smetto "disse Tatsumi alzando le mani in segno di resa

"Bene , però anche se mi fidassi come facciamo ad arrivare alla base con la polizia che mi cerca?" Disse mine

"Fidati ho già iniziato a pensare un piano , travestimento e ti scorto fino a che non sei al sicuro ,che ne dici per ora?" Disse Tatsumi

"La fai troppo facile , per me metteranno quel bestione in zona e appena uscirò mi fiuterà " disse mine

"Fidati di me , sono un bravo spadaccino e se la situazione lo richiederà userò qualche trucco" disse Tatsumi

"Hai troppa fiducia in te stesso , per me non farai una bella fine" disse mine

"Non è che ho fiducia in me stesso , io ho fiducia nelle persone che mi accompagnano e ci rientri anche tu tra quelle" disse Tatsumi

"Tu ti fidi di me?" Disse mine

"Si , sento che non tradiresti mai un tuo compagno anche se io non lo sono ancora per ora ,però è vero che sei un assassina dei night raid? " disse Tatsumi

"Si , ormai lo saprà tutta la città , aiuteresti veramente un assassina ?" Disse mine

"Certo , bisogna sempre aiutare una ragazza carina come te" disse Tatsumi con un sorriso innocente che fecce arrossire mine

"Mi sento ignorato , vi ho chiesto prima un riassunto ed non mi hai risposto " disse Sekky

"Ora ti riassumo tutto" disse Tatsumi

Passò un ora

"Hey voi due ora potete uscire " disse Ieyasu bussando al muro

"Finalmente" disse Tatsumi mentre abbassava il muro

"La polizia è per tutte le strade ?" Disse mine

"Si , è meglio non uscire questa notte signorina" disse Ieyasu

"Meglio rimanere qui per la notte " disse Tatsumi

"Ti do una stanza " disse Ieyasu

"Come mai siete così disponibili con me?" Disse mine

"Beh , qui non siamo molto d'accordo con l'impero e cerchiamo di aiutare più gente possibile" disse Ieyasu

"D'accordo " disse mine

"Domani risolveremo tutto " disse Tatsumi

Si fece mattina

"Mine sei sveglia? Posso entrare?" Disse Tatsumi bussando alla porta

"Si , entra pure" disse mine

"Ti ho portato la colazione " disse Tatsumi poggiandola sul tavolo

"Uh grazie" disse mine sedendosi

"Senti la tua base è dentro o fuori la città?" Disse Tatsumi

"Fuori" disse mine mangiando

"Allora devo solo portarti fuori , ti ho preso un nuovo vestito e una parrucca così non avremo problemi spero" disse Tatsumi

"Ok , ma non credere che mi fidi di te e solo che non ho opzioni ,Tu pensi che sarà facile attraversare la città ?" Disse mine

"No,però non possiamo rimanere per sempre qui è molto pericoloso , e scommetto che tu non vuoi trattenerti qui , vero?" Disse Tatsumi

"Già , d'accordo proviamoc... Tu ti aspetti che mi metta quella cosa !? E gli abiti sono orribili!" Disse mine vedendo gli abiti

"Ti cambio il colore cosa vuoi ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Rosa" disse mine

"Te lo scordi" disse Tatsumi

"Uffa , almeno cerca di abbinarli " disse mine

"Fatto" disse Tatsumi dopo che a cambiato colore degli abiti

"Come hai fatto?" Disse mine

"Matrice , ha un sacco di applicazioni " disse Tatsumi

"Wow , potrei usarti come sarto" disse mine immersa nella sua immaginazione

"Te lo scordi e poi non ho studiato in quel tipo di campo , io ho studiato per lo più nel campo bellico" disse Tatsumi

"Peccato ,così saresti stato utile almeno a qualcosa?" Disse mine

"E con questo cosa vorresti dire?!" Disse Tatsumi

"Niente, solo che per ora sembra l'unica cosa utile che sai fare " disse mine con un sorrisetto beffardo

"Come osi ?! Guarda che io sono un spadaccino perfetto e so utilizzare tecniche devastanti! " disse Tatsumi

"Tsk, non sei niente io sono un cecchino perfetto " disse mine

"Certo come no" disse Tatsumi

" ora esci mi devo cambiare " disse mine

"Ok , non metterci molto " disse Tatsumi uscendo dalla stanza

Mine dopo 15 minuti uscì dalla stanza e sembrava un altra persona aveva capelli castani , indossava un abito simile al suo di prima solo che la gonna era più corta e ed era di color verde e marrone

"Per me sto malissimo con questi abiti " disse mine

"No dire così per me stai bene ,andiamo " disse Tatsumi

"Uh si" disse mine rossa

"Aspetta non devi faticare il braccio , te lo porto io" disse Tatsumi prendendole pumpkin

"Ma ... " disse mine

"Niente ma , andiamo "disse Tatsumi

Uscirono dalla locanda e si incamminarono verso l'udito della città

"Però è pieno di soldati " disse Tatsumi notando pattuglie di soldati in giro

"Già , se ci scoprono saremo circondato " disse mine

"Non succederà " disse Tatsumi

Dopo aver fatto un po di strada

"Cavolo , lui non ci voleva " disse mine

"Cammina con disinvoltura , forse non ci riconoscerà" disse Tatsumi

"Se ci scopre ?" Disse mine

"Tu scappa più velocemente che puoi , io lo trattengo poi ti raggiungo " disse Tatsumi

"Sei sicuro di farcela ?" Disse Mine

"Fidati di me" disse Tatsumi

Koro iniziò a fiutare qualcosa e punto ai due

"Credo che ci ha fiutato " disse Tatsumi

Koro iniziò a ringhiare contro i due "li hai trovati?" Disse una guardia accanto a lui

"Tieni e cappa al mio via " disse Tatsumi dandogli pumpkin

Koro si trasformò e iniziò a correre verso di loro ignorando la gente davanti a lui

Tatsumi si mise il cappuccio "vai ora!" Disse a mine e lei iniziò a correre

Koro punto a lei ma Tatsumi lo colpì da dietro alle gambe con le due spade attirando la sua attenzione

"Esamino l'essere e ti do i dati" disse Sekky

"Ciao bestiolina " disse Tatsumi

"Koro attacca !" Ordino una guardia

"Ci stanno circondando " disse Sekky

Koro si lanciò contro Tatsumi per acchiapparlo , Tatsumi salto in alto e gli diede un calcio in faccia

"Sei lento" disse Tatsumi

*Destra , 3 proiettili , salta indietro * disse Sekky

Tatsumi lo fece evitando i proiettili

Koro ne approfittò *parà il colpo * Tatsumi parò il pugno ma per la forza venne scaraventato contro il muro sfondandolo

"Non sarà uno scontro facile " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi si rialzò e uscì dalla casa che era stata circondata da soldati "getta a terra le armi e arrenditi !" Ordino una guardia

Tatsumi mise le spade nella fodera "ok , mi arrendo" alzò le mani

*ho calcolato la scia ,ci sarà un varco da cui fuggire * disse Sekky

Come le guardie si avvicinarono , Tatsumi schiocco le dita con entrambe le mani , intorno a lui si generò una scia di fiamme che non permettevano alle guardie di vederlo

"Che cazzo succede!?" Urlo una guardia terrorizzata

Tatsumi sbucò dalle fiamme e si mise a correre verso l'uscita della città

"Il bestione non molla " disse Tatsumi notando che koro lo inseguiva

attento ,buttati giù !* disse Sekky, Tatsumi eseguì e così schivo Koro che gli era saltato addosso

"Perché ora è rosso ?!" Disse Tatsumi *si è trasformato ora è più veloce *

"Non più veloce delle mie fiamme " disse Tatsumi puntandogli la mano contro pronto a bruciarlo ,ma koro era già accanto a lui

"Cosa?" Disse Tatsumi , non riuscì a schivarlo e incasso il pugno ,venne scaraventato lontano

"Merda , il braccio " Tatsumi sputo sangue * avambraccio sinistro è fratturato *

Tatsumi si alzò dolorante e vide koro pronto a scattare di nuovo e i soldati che stavano arrivando , estrasse la black dragon

"Fatti sotto" disse Tatsumi

Koro era pronto a partire ma venne colpito da un proiettile al plasma *questo è il fucile di mine *

Tatsumi sorrise , fece apparire un muro di fiamme per separarsi dai soldati e fuggi di corsa verso l'origine dello sparo

"Hai analizzato il suo fucile ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si , eccola la vedo " disse Sekky

Tatsumi la raggiunse "non ti avevo detto di scappare " disse

"Sì ma mi sono ricordata che avevo un conto in sospeso e poi ho notato che eri in difficoltà " disse mine

"Lo devo ammettere mi hai salvata " disse Tatsumi

I due riuscirono ad andarsene dalla città e raggiunsero la foresta

"Ora dovremo essere al sicuro, andiamo ti portò alla base" disse mine

"Aspetta , ho il braccio fratturato " disse Tatsumi mentre disegnava i segni sul braccio

"Riesci a medicarti ogni ferita in un attimo?" Disse mine

"No ,solo le fratture e piccoli tagli , le cose meno gravi" disse Tatsumi come ha finito "come nuovo "

"Seguimi" disse mine

"Ora ti fidi di me? Se bastava farmi picchiare da un cane lo potevi dire subito" Disse Tatsumi

Mine rise leggermente "si , hai vinto mi fido "

"Ne sono felice " disse Tatsumi allegro

I due si incamminarono per la foresta

"rilevo dei fili sul terreno "disse Sekky

"Fili ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si , sono un sistema d'allarme per gli intrusi " disse mine

"Ingegnosi " disse Sekky

"Li hai attivato i staranno arrivando " disse mine

"Sono già qui" disse Tatsumi

*rilevo movimento tutto intorno a noi* disse Sekky

"eccoli" disse Tatsumi

Dalla vegetazione uscirono 4 persone una in armatura , un ragazzo dai capelli verdi, Anna e Akame

"Ragazzi aspettate , sono io mine" mine disse togliendosi la parrucca

"Mine !" Urlarono insieme

"Per fortuna stai bene" Anna l'abbraccio , il tizio con l'armatura e quello con i capelli verdi gli andarono accanto " abbiamo sentito cosa è successo a Shelea ,eravamo preoccupati per te" " anche il boss era preoccupato"

*ti stanno ignorando* disse Sekky

"Tu chi sei?" Disse Akame guardando Tatsumi


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4 :"Una nuova squadra"

All'interno della base dei night raid

Avevano portato mine e Tatsumi all'interno , in una stanza grande dove in fondo era presente un trono e sopra c'era seduta una donna dai capelli bianchi e con un braccio meccanico , mine aveva raccontato la storia a i suoi compagni

"Ok ho capito , Per iniziare , Tatsumi giusto ti chiami così?" Chiese la donna con i capelli bianchi

"Si " disse Tatsumi

"Se ho capito bene vuoi unirti a noi" Disse la donna

"Io sono interessato a entrare nell'esercito rivoluzionario , non a voi" disse Tatsumi

"Già , in effetti noi possiamo sembrare solo un semplice gruppo di assassini ma noi lavoriamo con l'esercito rivoluzionario, eliminiamo gli obbiettivi più importanti e difficili " disse la donna

"Allora siete una specie di squadra speciale " disse Tatsumi

"Si , io sono il capo , il mio nome è Najenda , accetti?" Disse Najenda

"Si mi va bene " disse Tatsumi

"Bene però prima vorrei avere una valutazione sulle tue abilità , Mine dice che te la sai cavare , Akame puoi valutarlo ?" Disse Najenda

Akame annuì

"Allora è deciso , segui ciò che ti dice di fare e dai il meglio di te" disse Najenda

"D'accordo " disse Tatsumi

"Mine tu riposati per il tempo che ti serve, mi sembra che non sei stata ferita " disse Najenda

"Ah sì, Tatsumi è più o meno bravo nella medicina " disse mine

"Hai già un punto a favore " disse Najenda rivolgendosi verso Tatsumi

"Seguimi " disse Akame

"Certo " disse Tatsumi

Akame lo portò in un lago tra le montagne

"Siamo arrivati " disse Akame posando i cesti che avevano portato lei e Tatsumi

"Bel posto " disse Tatsumi

"Dobbiamo eliminare le prede nell'acqua " disse Akame mentre si spogliava

"Che fai!?" Disse Tatsumi

"Così riesco a muovermi meglio in acqua... " disse Akame in costume da bagno

"L'obbiettivo sono i tonni di fiume" disse Akame

"qui è pieno" Akame si tuffò

"Stai parlando di quei pesci rarissimi e ..." Tatsumi venne interrotto da dei pesci che vennero lanciati in aria *pesca esplosiva* disse Sekky

"Nuota sul fondo e cancella la tua presenza ,attacca la preda nel momento in cui si avvicina , pensi di farcela ? " disse Akame

"Non c'è problema " disse Tatsumi spogliandosi *ho una tattica* disse Sekky

"Credo di saperla già" disse Tatsumi mentre cambiava segno nella matrice , questa vola un triangolo

Akame mentre guardava il tatuaggio di Tatsumi notò le cicatrici sulla sua schiena "dimmi quelle cicatrici che hai sulla schiena , te le ha fatte Aria ? Sei stato tu a ucciderla?" Disse Akame

"Si me le ha fatte lei e si l'ho uccisa io , ha meritato quella fine per tutto il male che ha fatto" disse Tatsumi

"Ok" disse Akame

Tatsumi si buttò in acqua e cerco subito una preda

Ora di pranzo

"Alla fine ne ha catturato 15 " disse Akame

"Non male " disse Najenda

"Grazie" disse Tatsumi

"Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro anche cucinando " disse capelli verdi

"Grazie , anche se non so il tuo nome " disse Tatsumi

"È vero che maleducati non ci siamo presentati " disse un uomo alto e muscoloso

"Beh allora facciamo le presentazioni , lui è Bulat " disse Najenda

"Puoi chiamarmi anche fratellone o bellisimo" disse Bulat

"Che ne dici di bro?" Disse Tatsumi

"Mi piace !" Disse Bulat stringendogli la mano "è gay" disse Anna "non fa niente, è giusto che lo sappia" replicò Bulat

"L'altro è Lubbock " disse Najenda indicando capelli verdi

"È il pervertito della squadra" disse Anna

"Non dire così !" Disse Lubbock

"Mentre lei è Leone" disse Najenda

"L'avevo già incontrata , ha cercato di truffarmi , sospettavo che non ti chiamassi veramente Anna" disse Tatsumi

"Non mi è andata bene " disse Leone grattandosi la testa

"Mentre conosci già Mine" disse Najenda indicando Mine che mordendo il pesce trovò un ghiacciolo all'interno

"Ma che ?!" Disse Mine "perché c'era un ghiacciolo dentro ?"

"Pensavo si fossero sciolti" disse Tatsumi

"Come sarebbe a dire pensavi ?!" Disse Mine

"Beh con la cottura pensavo si sciogliesse il ghiaccio " disse Tatsumi

"Però sei l'unica che l'ha trovato " disse Akame

"Ma perché c'era ghiaccio dentro?" Disse Lubbock

"In effetti non ti avevo visto metterlo " disse Akame

"Si deve essere formato dentro mentre li pescavamo , ho esagerato " disse Tatsumi a Najenda sorse un pensiero

"Hai usato il ghiaccio per pescare?" Disse mine

"Bene perché non passiamo ad organizzarci per i nuovi obbiettivi " disse Najenda

"Certo" dissero tutti

"Allora per incominciare Leone hai scoperto qualcosa su l'assassinio di Ogre?" Disse Najenda

"No niente ancora, chi ha visto qualcosa ha detto che era un uomo vestito di nero " disse Leone

"Beh ha fatto un bel lavoro , lui ha agito nell'ombra e in poco tempo ha eliminato un generale , non va sottovalutato" disse Najenda

"Chi era Ogre ? " chiese Tatsumi

"Ah , guarda è un suo ritratto " disse Najenda dandogli un manifesto

"L'hai ucciso tu" disse Sekky

"Ah lui , sono stato io a ucciderlo " disse Tatsumi vedendo il manifesto

Piombo il silenzio , tutti lo stavano guardando

"Sei stato tu?" Disse Najenda

"Si " disse Tatsumi

"Beh in effetti anche ora sei vestito di nero" disse Leone

"Questo dimostra che hai abilità come diceva Mine " disse Bulat

"Bene allora uno l'abbiamo risolto , ben fatto Tatsumi, ora il nostro obbiettivo è Zank l'esecutore , sappiamo che si agirà di notte e forse possiede un teigu " disse Najenda

"La polizia è alla sua ricerca" disse Leone

"Già , stavo pensando di mandare Akame e Tatsumi, per vedere come te la cavi " disse Najenda

"C'è la posso fare" disse Tatsumi

"Ma anche se è bravo ha contro un possessore di teigu , non è pericoloso mandare lui che non ne possiede " disse Lubbock

"In realtà forse ha un teigu " disse mine

"Davvero ?" Dissero tutti

"Si sono un teigu " disse Sekky

"Capisco , beh voglio vedere cosa sai fare in battaglia , chi vuole sfidarlo ?" Disse Najenda

"Posso farlo io" disse Akame

"Aspetta cosa dobbiamo fare ? " disse Tatsumi

"Andiamo alla sala addestramento , seguici" disse Najenda

Sala addestramento

Tatsumi e Akame si sono preparati per combattere ed erano pronti mentre gli altri guardavano, il campo aveva delle pozzanghere creare dalla pioggia di quella notte

"Tatsumi sei pronto ?" Disse Akame

"Si , diamo il massimo di noi stessi" disse Tatsumi

"Mi sembra un po troppo ingenuo per fare l'assassino " disse Lubbock

"Hey che dici se facciamo scommesse ?" Disse Leone

"Boss vedo che è molto concentrata" disse Bulat

"Si , sul fatto del teigu e che usa il ghiaccio e fuoco , mi è venuto in mente che possa essere come quello di esdeath" disse Najenda

"Lei pensa?" Disse Bulat

"Ora vedremo" disse Najenda

Tatsumi si lanciò contro Akame * proviamo con vari fendenti * disse Sekky

"Ricevuto " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi iniziò a colpire velocemente e Akame riuscì a respingere ogni colpo , Tatsumi indietreggiò e ora fu il turno di Akame , comincio con un fendente da destra , Tatsumi lo schivo facilmente , provo con uno a sinistra e anche questo venne schivato , Tatsumi provo a colpirla ,Akame schivo con una capriola all'indietro ,finendo con i piedi sulla pozzanghera

*ecco il momento *

L'acqua della pozzanghera si ghiaccio bloccando Akame , lui ne approfittò e si lanciò su di lei , lei colpi il ghiaccio con la spada per romperlo, dopo 3 colpi riuscì a romperlo e si buttò a terra per schivare Tatsumi , Tatsumi schiocco le dita , così iniziò a formarsi nebbia dalle pozzanghere , Akame si rialzò e si mise in guardia , dalla nebbia vennero sparati dei dadi di ghiaccio, lei schivo e poi si girò paro un attacco di Tatsumi

"Ottimi riflessi" disse Tatsumi

"Può bastare così "disse Najenda

"Hai combattuto benissimo Tatsumi " disse Bulat

Leone e Lubbock diedero dei soldi a Bulat

"Io ho puntato su di te" disse Bulat

"Grazie , ma mi sembra che sia finita in parità " disse Tatsumi

"Comunque come hai fatto a creare tutto quel ghiaccio e nebbia ?" Disse Lubbock

"Semplice , lo avevo spiegato anche a mine , uso una matrice che ho disegnato sul corpo " disse Tatsumi

"Matrice? Non hai usato un teigu per fare queste cose? " disse Najenda

"No , il mio teigu è Sekky " disse Tatsumi

"Sekky?" Dissero tutti gli altri

"Il suo occhio" disse mine

Tatsumi si tolse Sekky e lo mostro

"Comunque cosa è di preciso un teigu?" Disse Tatsumi

"Come fai a dire un teigu se non sai cos'è?" Disse Lubbock

"Perché me l'ha detto lui" disse Tatsumi

"Un teigu organico ,Quale il suo potere ?" Disse Najenda

"Analizzare e calcare l'ambiente e la situazione per dare una tattica di battaglia , in più riesce ad amplificare il mio utilizzo della matrice " disse Tatsumi

"Ok beh un teigu è un arma con dei poteri speciali creato dal primo imperatore , in totale furono creati quarantotto teigu circa 1000 anni fa , però 500 anni fa la metà fu dispersa durante la guerra civile" spiego Najenda

"Capito voi tutti ne possedete uno?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si " annuirono tutti

"Bullat ha incursio un teigu di tipo armatura , Lubbock ha cross tail un teigu che gli permette mille utilizzi differenti con i suoi fili , la cintura di leone gli permette di trasformarsi in una bestia ,Akame usa murasame una spada che gli basta una ferita per ucciderti " disse Najenda

"Aspetta se mi avessi ferito leggermente sarei morto !?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si" disse secco Akame

"Non ti sembrava il caso di avvisarmi ?!" Disse Tatsumi

"No" disse Akame

"Come sarebbe no!?" Disse Tatsumi

"L'arma di mine la conosci già " disse Najenda

"Si , un fucile in grado di sparare proiettili al plasma " disse Tatsumi

"Ora perché non ci spieghi questa storia delle matrici ?" Disse Najenda

"Certo ,ecco " Tatsumi diede un libro a Najenda " non sono un bravo insegnante ,però qui spiega tutto benissimo dal cos'è ? Alle basi su come utilizzarla "

" le matrici per principianti " lessero il titolo " comincio a leggerlo" Najenda

"Bene , io gli faccio fare un giro della base " disse Leone

"D'accordo ti seguo "disse Tatsumi

Leone gli mostrò il resto della base e poi la sua stanza , passo il resto del giorno a prepararsi per la missione

"Userò soltanto la matrice di fuoco , usarne due mi affatica troppo " disse Tatsumi disegnando la matrice

"Senti volevo parlarti dell'arma di Akame " disse Sekky

"Cosa volevi dirmi ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Il veleno non è un veleno , è una matrice di tipo shadow e di livello alto " disse Sekky

"Sul serio? Sarebbe un ottimo modo per avanzare nello studio" disse Tatsumi

"Mi concentrerò per ottenere più informazioni possibili " disse Sekky

"Sono pronto andiamo " Tatsumi uscì dalla stanza

"Rilevo un po di affaticamento , sicuro di farcela?" Disse Sekky

"Certo che c'è la farò " disse Tatsumi

"Elimina il bersaglio e fai rapporto , allora potrai dire di avercela fatta , se ti monti la testa morirai di sicuro" disse Akame senza emozioni

"Ma cosa quella è tutto il giorno così " disse Sekky

All'interno della capitale , notte

"Pattugliamo la zona" disse Akame

"Certo " disse Tatsumi

"Dobbiamo essere un ombra, non possiamo farci scoprire , per via della vostra fuga hanno aumentato le guardie " disse Akame

"Per me dovremo separarci ,così copriamo un aria più vasta" disse Tatsumi

Akame annuì "Non allontanarti troppo e avvisa se lo trovi"

"Guardò di là " disse Tatsumi andando verso il lato opposto di Akame

"Stai pensando ancora a quello che ti ha detto Leone?" Disse Sekky

# iniziò ricordo# alla base prima che partisse

"Voglio raccontarti una vecchia storia che riguarda Akame.." Disse Leone

"Mh?" Disse Tatsumi

"Da piccola fu venduta all'impero insieme a sua sorella , sai la storia dei genitori poveri che vendono i figli è comune , venne addestrata per diventare un assassina , così imparo ad uccidere e sopravvivere , lavoro agli ordini dell'impero ,era un assassina perfetta, però ogni volta che uccideva un bersaglio sentiva sempre di più il marciume dell'impero , il boss l'ha convinta ad unirsi ai rivoluzionari che si occupava veramente dei cittadini , sembra che tutti i suoi compagni fossero già morti" disse Leone

"Capisci cosa voglio dire?" Chiese Leone a Tatsumi

"Certo , credo di capirla molto più di pensi ora" disse Tatsumi

#fine ricordo #

"Due persone con due storie molto simili " disse Sekky

"Mi chiedo se anche sua sorella sia morta" disse Tatsumi

"Individuo sospetto nel vicolo " disse Sekky

Tatsumi lo guardò e la persona gli sorrise e poi scappo nel vicolo

"Non è possibile , che ci fa qui?" Disse Tatsumi

"Inseguiamolo , ho notato molte interferenze nella sua figura " disse Sekky

Tatsumi lo seguì fino a una grande piazza dove lo stava aspettando

"Non è lui , chi sei tu!?" Urlo Tatsumi

"Sei riuscito a capire che non ero lui , notevole" disse la persona che cambio aspetto in un uomo alto con un oggetto strano che sembrava un occhio in testa

"Suppongo che tu sia Zank " disse Tatsumi estraendo la spada

"Esatto e tu devi far parte dei night raid " disse Zank

"Beh che aspettiamo iniziamo" disse Tatsumi

"Non dovevi avvisare Akame prima" ricordo Sekky

Tatsumi e Zank si scontrarono con dei fendenti velocisimi

"Non puoi nulla contro di me , grazie al mio teigu posso leggere nel tuo pensiero e anticipare ogni tua mossa" disse Zank

"Più o meno è quello che faccio io" disse Sekky

"Allora , proviamo con questo "disse Tatsumi schioccando le dite

Nella posizione ci fu un esplosione di fiamme che lui schivo , allora Tatsumi ci riprovo fisso ma Zank prevedeva ogni sua mossa , Zank passò al contrattacco mettendo in difficoltà Tatsumi che però riuscì a non farsi ferire

"usiamo il mio potere speciale " disse Sekky

"Ma certo non può leggere le tue mosse, d'accordo " disse Tatsumi

"Avvio " disse Sekky

"Cosa è sei già stanco?" Disse Zank

Tatsumi si lanciò contro di lui sorprendendolo , Zank riuscì a cavarsela con un graffio sul braccio , Tatsumi proseguì con molti fendenti che misero in difficoltà Zank poi gli diede un calcio alla gamba facendolo sbilanciare

" come possibile , non riesco a leggerti nella mente " disse Zank

"È facile , tu leggi la mia mente non quella di Sekky, il suo potere gli permette di prendere controllo del corpo del suo possessore " disse Tatsumi , Sekky salto indietro e sciocco le dita , una cupola fatta di fiamme si creo su Zank

"Dannazione , ahhhhhhh! " urlo Zank in preda al dolore

"Confermata la cessazione di ogni attività del bersaglio , danni subiti 0% , ripristino delle funzioni normali" disse Sekky ridando il controllo del corpo a Tatsumi

"Nice fight " disse Tatsumi che si sedette esausto per la fatica

"Ogni volta che lo usiamo finisco senza forze " disse Tatsumi

"Tatsumi!" Urlo Akame

"Ciao Akame , sono riuscito a eliminarlo" disse Tatsumi

"Stai bene? Sei ferito ?" Disse Akame controllando Tatsumi

"No , Sekky non ha rilevato nessuna ferita , sto benissimo " disse Tatsumi

Akame diede uno schiaffo a Tatsumi "eh" disse Tatsumi

"Ti avevo detto di non allontanarti troppo e di avertire se lo trovavi !" Disse Akame

"Akame" Disse Tatsumi

"Per fortuna stai bene " disse Akame sollevata "

"Leone mi ha raccontato la tua storia e io ti capisco , il dolore di perdere un compagno è molto grande e per me tu sei quella che soffre di più tra loro per Shelea " disse Tatsumi mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Akame

"Tatsumi?" Disse Akame

"Io ti prometto che non morirò , io sopravviverò insieme a voi" disse Tatsumi

Akame non disse nulla ,sorrise e lo abbraccio

"Sapevi benissimo cosa dirle" disse Sekky

già , come il padre e yuta mi avevano detto ,avvolte ti serve solo una persona al tuo fianco che ti capisca penso Tatsumi


	5. Chapter 5

Dopo 1 settimana

Tatsumi era entrato ufficialmente nei night raid e si era trasferito alla loro base , ogni giorno si addestrava di mattina con Bulat mentre di pomeriggio si dedicava allo studio di nuove matrici e di sera al completamento di contrati , avvolte usciva con Akame a cacciare per poi cucinare il ricavato con lei ,si era occupato anche di riparazione usando la matrice

"Hey Akame ho notato che stiamo preparando solo carne , non sarebbe il caso di cambiare un po'?" Disse Tatsumi in cucina

"No , la carne è buona" disse Akame sgranocchiando dei biscotti

"Non lo metto in dubbio ,ma perché non cambiamo un po ?" Disse Tatsumi

"No finché sarò io il capo della cucina faremo carne" disse Akame

"Ma.." Disse Tatsumi "ho un idea " disse Leone che aveva ascoltato tutto

" perché non facciamo una gara culinaria chi vince sarà il capo cucina" disse Leone

"Ci sto" disse Akame

"Va bene " disse Tatsumi

"Ai fornelli signorine " disse Leone

"Subito ,aspetta cosa?!" Disse Tatsumi a leone che ridacchiava

Ora di pranzo

"Allora per questa sfida noiosa visto che non ci saranno penitenze , c'è Akame che ha preparato ..." Disse Leone

"Carne" disse Akame

"Il suo solito mentre Tatsumi ha preparato ... Tutta questa roba stupenda" disse Leone con gli occhi che brillavano alla vista del cibo

"Ho preparato il mio speciale , riso condito di una salsa speciale con costolette di cinghiale con una salsa segreta e il contorno di patate" disse Tatsumi

"Sembra delizioso " dissero tutti

"Finito " disse Akame pulendosi

"Che velocità ! Ti dev'essere proprio piaciuto" disse Tatsumi sorpreso

Dopo che tutti ebbero finito di mangiare

"Ok siamo tutti d'accordo , il vincitore è Tatsumi " disse Leone

"Come hai fatto a preparare tutto così in fretta ?" Chiese Mine

"Ho usato la matrice per cuocere al punto giusto" disse Tatsumi

"A proposito ho finito il libro " disse Najenda

"Ci hai messo così tanto?" Disse Tatsumi guadagnandosi una occhiataccia dal boss

"Ecco , mi servirebbe una spiegazione su alcuni argomenti " disse Najenda

"Ok ci posso provare , Quali sono? " disse Tatsumi

"Tutti" disse Najenda

*Tatsumi poker face *

"Ok, allora iniziamo dalle basi , le matrici sono un meccanismo che ti permette di sfruttare l'energia del corpo e dell'ambiente ,all'interno di un corpo passa un flusso di energia che può essere utilizzato per modificare l'ambiente circostante ,chiunque può utilizzarle basta che traccia il disegno giusto sul suo corpo ,deve coprire il flusso della propria energia" spiego Tatsumi

"Quindi anch'io la posso utilizzare per creare tutto quel fuoco come fai tu?" Disse Najenda

"Credo di sì anche se è difficile da imparare la tecnica , e poi io non creo il fuoco , tramite la matrice modifico la composizione dell'ambiente rendendolo molto infiammabile , poi con i guanti faccio una scintilla come innesco , Sekky mi aiuta attivandola lui così non ci devo solo mirare " disse Tatsumi

"Capisco , però ci sono altri elementi che usi " disse Najenda

"Si , ognuno ha un segno differente da mettere nella matrice , il ghiaccio ha il triangolo, la terra ha il quadrato , il fuoco ha la stella, la medicina ha la croce ,la trasmutazione ha tre triangoli ,exo ha un occhio, poi c'è il più difficile di tutti lo shadow ,il suo simbolo è un uroboro " disse Tatsumi

"Voglio provarci , pensateci in una mano il fuoco e in una il ghiaccio , potrei combattere contro esdeath" disse Najenda

"No , usare due matrici differenti richiede uno sforzo molto elevato , neanche io riesca a durare molto e studio da anni " disse Tatsumi

"Davvero , peccato allora quale mi consigli di imparare ?" Disse Najenda

"Beh che dici della trasmutazione , oltre al fatto che posso insegnartela puoi modificare il tuo braccio " disse Tatsumi

"Ok dopo inizieremo " disse Najenda

"Hey non escludeteci vogliamo farlo anche noi" disse Lubbock

"Mi va bene , però non posso aiutarvi su tutti gli elementi , io attualmente conosco ogni particolare del fuoco , poi la trasmutazione sono a buon punto , mentre per la medicina,terra e ghiaccio sono di un livello basso " disse Tatsumi

"Lo shadow?" Disse Akame

"Lo sto iniziando a studiare , in genere servirebbe un professionista a insegnarlo ma sono in pochi quindi dovrò arrangiarmi con Sekky " disse Tatsumi

"Hey io mi offendo così!" Disse Sekky

"Capisco , è così difficile da imparare ?" Disse Bulat

"Sì è la prima volta che lo farò da solo ma con un duro allenamento c'è la farò " disse Tatsumi

"È così che si parla" disse Bulat

"Come mai conosci così poco il ghiaccio,la terra e medicina?" Disse mine

"Beh ecco , lì avevo imparati perché aiutavo una ragazza a studiarli , non mi sono mai portato oltre" disse Tatsumi, al ricordo si poteva scorgere un po di rossore

"E com'era questa ragazza ?" Disse Lubbock

"Carina , dall'aspetto sembrava nata nel ghiaccio , ed aveva le forme nei posti giusti" disse Tatsumi guardando mine , lei gli rispose con uno sguardo assassino

"E dimmi che rapporti avevate tu e questa ragazza ?" Disse Leone avvicinandosi

"Nulla di che eravamo solo amici" disse Tatsumi

"Ne sei sicuro ?" Disse Leone con un sorriso malizioso " sta arrossendo allora c'era qualcosa !"

"Non è vero! Non c'era niente tra noi due!" Disse Tatsumi

"Di sicuro lo avrà rifiutato spezzandogli il cuore" disse Lubbock " non è vero" disse Tatsumi

Leone abbraccio Tatsumi in modo da soffocarlo tra le sue tette " sta tranquillo qui c'è la tua sorellona con te"

"Non respiro " disse Tatsumi

"Allora è deciso , da domani inizieremo queste lezioni " disse Najenda

Tutti annuirono

"Ora abbiamo un argomento molto importante , Esdeath è tornata " disse Najenda

"Ha fatto più in fretta di quanto pensassimo " disse Akame

"Già , è riuscita a sedare la rivolta in poco tempo ed ora ho il sospetto che stia usando i suoi uomini migliori per assassinare uomini politici lasciando questi volantini sul luogo " disse Najenda mostrando un volantino con sopra il simbolo dei night raid

"Danno la colpa a noi " disse mine

"Vedo che capite , dobbiamo fermali il prima possibile " disse Najenda

"Quale il piano ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Per ora sappiamo due dei loro prossimi obbiettivi , vi dividerete in due squadre , Akame,Lubbock e Mine andrete in un villaggio a est , Tatsumi e Bulat andrete nella nave di lusso ryusen , Leone per te ho un compito speciale " disse Najenda

"Iniziamo a prepararci Tatsumi " disse Bulat

"Si bro" disse Tatsumi

Villaggio est

"Qui non sta succedendo niente" disse Lubbock

"Pensi che siano andati da Bulat e Tatsumi ?" disse Mine

"Potrebbero averli già incontrati " disse Lubbock

|| Bulat,Tatsumi se i nemici sono venuti da voi ... Vi prego ... Tornate vivi ... Sopravvivete || Akame

Alla ryusen 15 minuti prima

"Wow ,è ... è gigantesca! " disse Tatsumi alla vista della nave gigante

"Tra questa gente ci sono i falsi night raid ,devo fare attenzione alla gente che mostra segni sospetti o strani " disse Tatsumi

"Ti aiuterò con lo scan ,secondo le informazioni hanno dei teigu con loro , li troverò " disse Sekky

"Ci imbarchiamo " disse Tatsumi salendo sulla nave

"Trovato qualcosa ?" Disse Tatsumi

"No ,niente ancora" disse Sekky

"Credo che abbiamo fatto un buco nell'acqua " disse Tatsumi

"Così parti già in svantaggio " disse Bulat colpendolo in testa

"Bro?" Disse Tatsumi

"Per esempio , io uso l'invisibilità di incursio per nascondermi , non sappiamo che risorse abbia il nemico quindi resta sempre cauto" disse Bulat

"La tua armatura è molto utile " disse Tatsumi

"Già con lei ne ho passate tante , anche se per quanto abbia provato ,non sono riuscito a salvare il mio generale" disse Bulat

"Mi dispiace,era come un amico per te?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si , è stato giustiziato perché non aveva accettato il primo ministro poi cercarono di incarcerarmi e confiscarmi il mio teigu ,grazie a lui riuscì a scappare " disse Bulat

"A proposito ,quale matrice userai oggi ?" Disse Bulat

"Beh visto il luogo della missione userò una exo ,però la userò solo se sono in difficoltà " disse Tatsumi

"Come mai?" Disse Bulat

"Ti ricordi l'allenamento di qualche giorno fa" disse Tatsumi

#inizio ricordo # sala addestramento

"Ottimi movimenti Tatsumi " disse Bulat dentro incursio

"Ottima anche la tua armatura è molto resistente ,in più le mie fiamme non gli stanno più facendo niente " disse Tatsumi

"Già il materiale di cui è fatta proviene da un antico drago, il tyrant , questa creatura per sopravviver si adattava all'ambiente ,l'armatura ha conservato tale abilità " disse Bulat

"Capisco,l'armatura si è adattata alla temperatura così i miei attacchi sono inutili " disse Tatsumi

"Attivazione matrice exo, parametri vitali nella norma , energia confermata" disse Sekky

"Ti ho chiesto di usare incursio per la sua resistenza in caso ti colpisca e la tua abilità nel schivare , preparati " Tatsumi posso la spada e si mise in posa da combattimento nel frattempo i suoi tatuaggi si accesero ,si poteva vedere dalla maglietta la matrice ricopriva tutto il corpo rispetto alle altre che ha usato in precedenza

"Quando vuoi!" Disse Bulat

"Eccomi!" Tatsumi parti come un razzo creando un esplosione di fiamme dietro di lui, Bulat schivo il calcio abbassandosi, Tatsumi da una mano fece apparire una fiamma grandissima che lo spinse verso Bulat con un calcio rotante , Bulat per schivarlo si spostò lontano da lui , allora Tatsumi salto in aria creando un cratere incandescente per poi cadere in picchiata con un calcio su Bulat creando un secondo cratere , Bulat era riuscito a schivare tutti i colpi di Tatsumi

"Sei stato un po distruttivo " disse Bulat notando i vari crateri per il campo

"Hai ragione , non ho ancora imparato a gestirlo " disse Tatsumi rialzandosi

"La prossima volta facciamolo fuori" disse Bulat

"Forse è megli..." Disse Tatsumi, non riuscì a finire la la frase che vomito sangue

"Sbalzo nei parametri dei segni vitali , disattivare la matrice per evitare danni gravi all'utilizzatore " disse Sekky spegnendo la matrice

Tatsumi sputo sangue e cade a terra

"Tatsumi!" Urlo Akame ,stava guardando l'allenamento e ora correva verso di lui

#fine ricordo #

"Ho ridotto la potenza per evitare che succeda di nuovo" disse Tatsumi

"Usarne un altra meno pericolosa?" Disse Bulat

"Purtroppo con il fuoco si sarebbe propagato distruggendo la nave , ghiaccio con quello che so fare bloccherei la nave e basta, quindi inutile e per la terra qui non c'è ne" disse Tatsumi

"Giusto ,beh fa molta attenzione , oh sembra che l'invisibilità si stia scaricando devo togliermi incursio " disse Bulat

"Ci penso io qui " disse Tatsumi

"Io vado sotto coperta" disse Bulat andandosene

"Un flauto?" Disse Tatsumi sentendo una melodia

Nel frattempo

Leone stava spiando esdeath

"Per tutta la giornata non ha fatto altro che girare per i negozi " Leone

Esdeath si era appena fermata davanti una gelateria

" ora si è fermata per prendere un gelato " Leone

Esdeath si sedette su una panchina per mangiare il suo gelato

"Potrei assassinarla ora che non se lo aspetta " disse leone che poi spalancò gli occhi

Un aura malvagia comparve da esdeath

"Questo aura ... è-è gigantesca ... lei sta solo aspettando che attacchi ,meglio andarsene " Leone se ne andò in fretta

"Peccato ,volevo provare nuove tecniche di tortura " disse esdeath mangiando il suo gelato

Alla nave

Tutti i passeggeri erano caduti a terra senza sensi

"È colpa del suono non ascoltarlo" disse Sekky

"Cavolo , mi sento un po' debole" disse Tatsumi

"Wow ,qui c'è uno ancora in piedi , vuol dire che devi essere forte ,tieni" disse un uomo molto grosso e biondo che indossava un uniforme nera ,lancio a Tatsumi una spada

"Tu devi essere uno dei falsi night raid , Quali sono le tue intenzioni?"disse Tatsumi

"Quindi tu sei uno di quelli veri , magnifico io voglio acquisire molta esperienza in battaglia , così diventerò molto forte " disse l'uomo prendendo in mano un ascia

"Vuoi un combattimento eh? beh lo avrai" disse Tatsumi sguainando la spada

Tatsumi parti verso di lui

"Movimento rallentato per via del suono" disse Sekky

Tatsumi salto indietro evitando un colpo d'ascia

"Sei ancora veloce nonostante il suono" disse l'uomo

"Daidara che succede?" Disse un uomo vecchio con lo stesso vestito di Daidara

"Night raid" disse Daidara

"Solo uno ,non sarà un problema " disse l'uomo

"Non dovresti sottovalutare un nemico ,potrebbe costarti la vita un errore del genere" disse Tatsumi sorridendo

"Hai ragione " disse l'uomo che noto Bulat saltare sul ponte

"Bravo Tatsumi è così che si parla " disse Bulat

"Ora dovremo essere pari ,anche se dubito siate solo voi due , il flauto è qui intorno?" Disse Tatsumi

"Bulat da quante che non ci vediamo ? Dove incursio?" Disse L'uomo

"Come fai a conoscermi , tu sei il generale Liver? perché servi ancora l'impero ? "disse Bulat

"Si sono io , il generale esdeath mi ha salvato la vita ,io non servo l'impero ma lei " disse Liver

questa persona è del racconto di Bulat penso Tatsumi

"Mi dispiace ma devo eliminarti , INCURSIO!" Disse Bulat attivando incursio e venne ricoperto da l'armatura

"Sempre in forma , beh anch'io ho il mio teigu " disse Liver ,da dei barili d'acqua uscirono dei tentacoli fatti d'acqua

"Un teigu per controllare l'acqua ,ottimo per un servitore della regina di ghiaccio" disse Bulat

"Tu prendi Liver , io Daidara " disse Tatsumi lanciandosi contro Daidara

"Certo" disse Bulat

Tatsumi cominciò a colpire e Daidara a bloccare ogni colpo

"Attento da dietro " disse Sekky

Tatsumi diede una testata a Daidara e schivo il colpo lanciato da un ragazzo magro , poi i due iniziarono a lanciare colpi velocemente ,Tatsumi con la spada , il ragazzo con un flauto

"Colpo da l'alto " disse Sekky

Tatsumi con un calcio spinse via il ragazzo e lui indietro schivando un colpo potente di Daidara che fece un buco nel pavimento

"Nyau suona " disse Daidara , Nyau iniziò a suonare

"Merda lo devo fermare" disse Tatsumi pronto a scattare

"Prendi questo " disse Daidara lanciandogli l'ascia ,Tatsumi schivo facilmente il colpo

"Ritorna " disse Sekky

"Cosa ?!" Disse Tatsumi schivando di nuovo

"La mia ascia ti inseguirà finché non ti colpira, Nyau continua a rallentarlo " disse Daidara

"Merda come faccio !?" Disse Tatsumi

"Ho un idea per contrastare il flauto , ferisciti!" Disse Sekky

"Certo ,l'adrenalina mi aiuterà a ignorarlo" disse Tatsumi colpendoli la gamba

"Ora posso contrattaccare !" Disse Tatsumi lanciandosi su i due ,l'ascia lo segui ,Tatsumi salto e confico la spada sul pavimento bloccando l'ascia , poi andò verso i due

"Passiamo ai pugni , mi stai piacendo!" Disse Daidara

Daidara provò con un gancio destro ,Tatsumi gli prese il pugno e lo giro portandosi Daidara sulle spalle e facendolo schiantare a terra , poi si lanciò su Nyau

"Dannazione !" Disse Nyau preparandosi a parare , Tatsumi gli diede un pugno allo stomaco ,poi uno in faccia e poi gli diede un calcio spedendolo lontano

"Bro!" Urlo Tatsumi vedendo Bulat cadere a terra

Combattimento di Bulat

Liver lanciò i suoi tentacoli verso Bulat, lui rispose facendo girare la lancia velocemente bloccando i tentacoli

"Proviamo con questo" Liver formo un serpente d'acqua e salì sopra , il serpente si alzò e dalla bocca sparo dardi d'acqua ,Bulat li blocco allo stesso modo

"Questi attacchi non riusciranno a ferirmi " disse Bulat

Liver fece comparire un altro serpente e si lanciò contro Bulat , lui si lanciò contro tagliandolo in due

"Sapevo che l'avresti fatto" disse Liver

7 serpenti comparirono e colpirono Bulat uno dopo l'altro ,Bulat ruotò attorno a se la lancia molto velocemente distruggendo i serpenti poi si lanciò su Liver colpendolo e buttandolo a terra, poi atterrò li accanto

"Incursio si è scaricato dovrò continuare senza" disse Bulat facendo scomparire l'armatura

"E io non posso più usare il mio teigu , mi toccherà combattere con la spada " disse Liver iniettandosi una sostanza nel colo

"Non ho speranze contro di te, ma questo siero ci metterà in pari" disse Liver

Bulat prese la chiave di incursio in mano e andò contro Liver, i due scontrarono le spade velocemente finché Bulat spezzo la spada di Liver ferendolo , il sangue di Liver si fermò in aria e poi venne sparato come dardi su Bulat , riuscì a parare la maggior parte dei dardi gli altri lo colpirono

"Ottimo trucchetto ,se non mi fossi accorto in tempo mi avresti ferito mortalmente .. Agh " Bulat sputo sangue

"Dentro a quel siero c'era anche del veleno, se riuscirò a toglierti di mezzo avrò servito la mia signora " disse Liver esalando l'ultimo respiro

"Merda " Bulat cade a terra

"Bro! " urlo Tatsumi

"Non distrarti mai in combattimento!" Urlo Bulat

Daidara colpi da dietro con l'ascia ferendo Tatsumi alla schiena

"Ahhhh!" Urlo di dolore Tatsumi

Daidara eseguì un altro colpo

"Cosa ?" Disse Daidara come vide che Tatsumi l'ha bloccato con la mano per poi spezzare la lama

"Come possibile ?" Disse Daidara scioccato

"Matrice attivata , parametri vitali del soggetto medi " disse Sekky

Tatsumi colpi Daidara trapassandolo con la mano ,mori all'istante

"Daidara ! Io non mi lascerò sconfiggere, ho ancora un asso nella manica " disse Nyau suonando ,il suo corpo si trasformò diventando delle stesse dimensioni di Daidara , si lanciò contro Tatsumi, i due scontrarono i pugni rimanendo tesi

"M-ma che!?" Disse Nyau spalancando gli occhi, Tatsumi riuscì a scaraventarlo contro la parete

"Sei molto forte e continuerai a crescere, mi dispiace ti lascio ma veglierò su di te" disse Bulat

"Come possibile, che qualcuno abbia un aura simile a quella di esd..." Nyau mori

Tatsumi corse verso Bulat

"Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a proteggerti , perdonami " le lacrime scendevano dagli occhi di Tatsumi "di nuovo ho perso senza poter fare qualcosa"

Spiegazioni :

Le matrici :

Fuoco : viene applicata in vari campi, sia bellico che civile, in campo bellico viene usato per cerca e distruggi, creando incendi devastanti o esplosioni senza utilizzo di esplosivi, il modo in cui lo usa Tatsumi è molto raro, altri combattenti utilizzano accendini o guanti con innesco, Tatsumi è l'unico che usa tali guanti perché è proprio lui ha crearli, tramite la trasmutazione utilizza un materiale che con lo sfregamento genera scintile creando tali guanti, ecco perché sono neri di colore .

In campo civile viene usato per il riscaldamento, fuochi da campo,cucina e dai fabbri, utilizzando le matrici riscaldano il metallo per modellarlo senza aver bisogno di un forno o acqua per raffreddare .

Terra: viene usato maggiormente nella edilizia, dando possibilità di costruzioni incredibili .

Exo: gli exo vengono usati solo in campo bellico, sono un potenziamento delle matrici normali, ricoprono tutto il corpo e spendono molta energia, un corpo non allenato alle prime volte si ritroverà affaticato per un certo periodo, avvolte l'utilizzo mal riuscito provoca danni al corpo, l'utilizzo prolungato rende il corpo più resistente e veloce .


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Base dei night raid

\Una gruppo di ragazzi che sorridono,sono una famiglia, il loro padre, sangue, cadaveri, hai fallito /

Tatsumi si svegliò di soprassalto di notte sudando, sta tremando

"Non permetterò che succeda di nuovo, io li proteggerò " disse serrando la mano

Campo addestramento

"Hey, qualcuno vuole allenarsi con me?" Disse mine

"Oh ti sei svegliata " disse Leone

"Ciao mine" disse Akame

"Che state facendo ?" Disse mine

"Oh, aiutiamo questi due ad allenarsi " disse Leone indicando Lubbock che faceva flessioni con lei sopra e Tatsumi con Akame sopra

"Per poter usare al meglio le matrici di livello più alto devo diventare più resistente, non posso rischiare di morire usandole " disse Tatsumi piegando

"Quindi piegate e basta con loro due sopra?" Disse mine

"No, in totale facciamo 100 sit-ups,100 push-ups, 100 squats e 10 km di corsa" disse Tatsumi

"Non ti sembra di essere un po esagerato come allenamento ?" Disse mine

"No" disse Tatsumi

"È raro vederti faticare Lubbock " disse Mine

"Ora nel gruppo siamo rimasti solo in due maschi, devo impegnarmi anch'io " disse Lubbock

"Dici così ma non hai fatto nemmeno la metà delle flessioni di Tatsumi " disse Leone

"A me mi sembra ovvio, tra me e leone c'è una gran differenza di peso" disse Akame

Silenzio

Leone colpi in testa Akame che si mise a piagnucolare

"Oh siete tutti qui" disse Najenda

"Boss, come mai è vestita così?" Disse Tatsumi

"Deve andare al quartiere generale dell'esercito rivoluzionario per depositare i teigu presi alle tre bestie" disse Akame

"Già possono tornare utili all'esercito, almeno quelli integri" disse Najenda

"Scusate " disse Tatsumi

"Akame sarai tu il capo fino al mio ritorno" disse Najenda

"Ricevuto" disse Akame

"Sto andando anche per cercare nuovi membri, il nostro numero si è ristretto e né avremo bisogno ora che stanno formando un gruppo di utilizzatori di teigu" disse Najenda

"Noi ci alleneremo nel frattempo " disse mine

"Giusto! Forza Lubbock ora corsa " disse Tatsumi cominciando a correre

"Mi chiedo se Tatsumi stia veramente bene, da quando è morto Bulat non ha fatto altro che allenarsi" disse Akame

Capitale

Palazzo

Sala riunioni

6 persone si stanno riunendo nella sala

Wave, ragazzo di campagna, combattente preso la Marina militare, si definisce un uomo di mare, capelli blu,occhi azzurri , indossa una giacca blu,pantaloni neri con stivali, sciarpa con il segno di un'ancora

Entra nella sala

"Salve ragazzi, io sono wave e veng..." Wave si interruppe vedendo che nella stanza c'era da solo un uomo con una maschera "scusate ho sbagliato " disse wave uscendo

"Questa deve essere la sala per i torturati, vediamo la sala riuniamo i è.. QUESTA! Questo vuol dire che lui è un mio compagno " disse wave

Wave rientrò nella stanza e si sedette lontano da lui che lo fissò per tutto il tempo

Poi entrò una ragazza con i capelli neri e gli occhi neri, aveva l'uniforme della squadra assassina della capitale ( camicia nera,gonna nera, sciarpa rossa ,calze lunghe nere ) si sedette davanti wave e cominciò a sgranocchiare dei biscotti da un sacchetto con scritto 'dolci di kurome'

"Ciao, io sono wave della m.." Kurome si tenne stretta la sacca e disse come una bambina "miei biscotti"

anche questa qui è pazza penso wave

Poi entrò una ragazza con un cagnolino , la ragazza aveva dei bracci meccanici e indossava un vestito verde

"Io sono Seryu e lui è Koro, siamo della polizia della capitale" disse Seryu

Seryu lanciò petali rossi in aria

"Ecco a voi il dottor Stylish " disse Seryu presentando un dottore che entro

"Non c'era bisogno di una presentazione così stylish, io sono il dottor Stylish " disse Stylish

un altro pazzo penso wave

"Oh un campagnolo, che carino che sei" disse Stylish

ed è gay penso wave

"Credo di essere l'ultimo, io sono Run " disse Run, un ragazzo biondo che indossa un abito bianco

"Finalmente uno normale " disse wave stringendo la mano a Run

L'uomo mascherato si alzò e offri del thé a tutti

"Scusate se non mi sono presentato e che ero un po' in imbarazzo" disse Bols

Poi entrò una donna con una maschera

"Voi che ci fate qui?" Disse la donna

"Siamo st.." Wave venne interrotto da un calcio che lo lanciò contro il muro sfondandolo ( ci farà l'abitudine [a.g.k.i.] )

la donna attacco Run con una serie di calci, lui li blocco tutti, Seryu provo un attacco da dietro ma venne affermata e lanciata via

"Emani troppa voglia di uccidere " disse la donna

Kurome con la spada distrusse la maschera

La donna era giovane con i capelli e occhi celesti

"Gen-generale esdeath" disse Bols

"Scusate per questo saluto ma le presentazioni mi annoiano e volevo veder di cosa eravate capaci" disse esdeath

"Stia tranquilla in marina siamo abituati a questo genere di cose" disse wave

"Bene, ora andate a preparavi nelle vostre stanze, andremo a incontrare l'imperatore" disse esdeath

"Già al primo giorno " disse Seryu

"Lady esdeath posso chiedere che nome avrà la nostra squadra?" Disse Stylish

"Noi siamo una squadra speciale di utilizzatori di teigu, noi saremo gli 'jaegers ' " disse esdeath

Ora di cena

mi va bene che usiamo il mio pesce ma come mai il cuoco è Bols!? penso wave mentre cucinava con Bols

alla sala kurome giocava con Koro , Seryu parlava con Run

"Salve generale " disse Seryu come esdeath entro

"Salve, vedo che vi state ambientando " disse esdeath

"Passiamo il tempo" disse Seryu

" lady esdeath lei come passa il tempo?" Disse Stylish

"Ah torturo,combatto o imparo nuove tecniche di tortura, anche se ultimamente cerco di innamorarmi " disse esdeath impressionando tutti

"Generale come mai questa ricerca ?" Disse Run

"Non lo so, credo che sia per l'età anche se in passato mi ero già innamorata di un ragazzo, forse voglio solo riprovare quel sentimento " disse esdeath

"Sul serio racconti?" Disse Seryu

"Ok, ero molto giovane e abitavo alla capitale, non dell'impero ma di Tahara, li ho incontrato un giovane che mi insegnò molte cose, sono convinta che attualmente lui è al mio livello se no superiore " disse esdeath

"Una persona più potente di lei, non credevo esistesse " disse Wave

"Già, a quel tempo era famoso per aver disintegrato un intera città da solo, era un assassino perfetto già a soli 14 anni " disse esdeath ricordando il suo volto

"Wow" disse Seryu

"Mi ricordo ancora la storia, che l'unico che la visto era un esploratore perché non ci furono sopravvissuti della città attaccata, l'esploratore raccontava di un ragazzo vestito di nero con gli occhi rossi come il sangue che camminava portando morte " disse esdeath

"Comunque Seryu se non sbaglio abbia recuperato un teigu dal nemico " disse esdeath

"Si però non abbiamo ancora trovato qualcuno di compatibile" disse Seryu

"Di questo passo cadrà in mano al primo ministro, ho un idea per trovare la persona, organizzeremo un torneo " disse esdeath

"Che idea stylish " disse Stylish

Mattina , per le strade della capitale

Tatsumi stava camminando tra la gente, si fermò davanti a una libreria dove lo stava aspettando Lubbock

"Hey " Lubbock fece segno a Tatsumi di entrare

Lubbock aprì una botola segreta nel pavimento

"Attento mentre scendi" disse Lubbock

"Ottimo nascondiglio segreto " disse Tatsumi scendendo

"Ne sono orgoglioso " disse Lubbock

"Ma non l'hai costruito tu" disse Tatsumi

Dentro il covo

"Eccoti qui!" Disse leone mentre beveva

"Sorellona, non ti starai rilassando un po troppo?" Disse Tatsumi

"Dunque gli unici a poter girare liberi per le strade siamo noi tre" disse Lubbock

"Io non sono nella lista dei ricercati?" Disse Tatsumi

"No, a quanto pare non ti hanno visto il volto, sul manifesto c'è scritto vestito nero e usa le fiamme" disse Lubbock

"La gente non fa altro che parlare della nuova squadra di polizia " disse Tatsumi

"Perché esdeath ne è a capo" disse Lubbock

"Quella donna è pericolosa, ho fatto bene a non attaccarla da sola" disse leone

"Ma quanto pericolosa?" Disse Tatsumi

"Guarda, tempo fa una tribù del est si rivoltò contro l'impero, venne inviato un esercito per soffocare la rivolta ma fu sconfitto in breve tempo, allora invio esdeath e il suo esercito, lei in poco tempo distrusse l'intero villaggio e lascio i suoi capi vivi così che il desiderio di vendetta provochi altre ribellioni così da poterle combattere" disse Lubbock

"Capisco " disse Tatsumi

non è poi così diverso da ciò che avevo fatto io penso Tatsumi

"Guarda se ti interessa, esdeath ha organizzato un torneo, in palio ci sono dei soldi ed è un modo per vederla" disse Lubbock

Torneo arti marziali

"Che noia, sono tutti dei deboli" disse esdeath annoiata

"Ora dovrebbe esserci l'ultimo combattimento " disse Run

"Già speriamo in qualcosa di divertente" disse esdeath

"Ok gente questo è l'ultimo scontro, abbiamo da una parte il 'Minotauro ' e dall'altra 'Tatsumi ' " disse wave presentando i due finalisti

impossibile che sia lui, è solo un altro ragazzo con il suo stesso nome penso esdeath ricordandosi del suo primo amore

"Hey ragazzo forse è meglio che ti ritiri ora " disse il Minotauro,un uomo con una maschera da toro

questo ragazzo non sembra per niente intimorito penso wave

non devo nemmeno usare Sekky per batterlo penso Tatsumi

"Start!" Urlo wave

Il Minotauro si lanciò con un pugno su Tatsumi però prese il terreno, Tatsumi era in aria e si lanciò in picchiata su Minotauro dandogli un calcio in faccia

"Sei lento!" Disse Tatsumi davanti a lui

"Raffica dei mille pugni esplosivi!" Minotauro comincio a lanciare pugni velocemente a Tatsumi che li schivava senza difficoltà, poi blocco un pugno

"Tutto qui ? non sai fare altro ? " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi diede un pugno allo stomaco e in faccia stordendo il Minotauro

"Devi dare ogni singolo colpo con l'intento di uccidere, per esempio così !" Tatsumi colpi il Minotauro con un sacco di pugni velocemente e poi gli diede un calcio lanciandolo fuori dal ring

"Questi erano 1000 pugni " disse Tatsumi

La folla applaudi Tatsumi, Lubbock e leone rimasero a bocca aperta

"Fanno il tifo per te" disse Sekky

"Vai, ho vinto!" Disse Tatsumi sorridendo

A esdeath manco un battito

"L'ho trovato" disse esdeath

"Un candidato per il teigu?" Disse Run

"Anche .. " disse esdeath scendendo

"Viene proprio lei a darmi il premio" disse Tatsumi

il suo aspetto mi ricorda molto, esdese penso Tatsumi

"Tatsumi, ti chiami così vero? È un bel nome" disse esdeath

"Grazie " disse Tatsumi

"La tua vittoria è stata schiacciante, avrai il tuo premio" disse esdeath

"Secondo le mie analisi lei è esdese " disse Sekky

Esdeath ha messo un colare a Tatsumi

"Ora tu mi appartieni" disse esdeath

"Eh?" Disse Tatsumi

"qui c'è troppa gente, vieni nel mio palazzo" esdeath trascinò Tatsumi

"Aspetta ... Esd.." Esdeath colpi Tatsumi facendogli perdere i sensi

"No, non voglio aspettare" disse esdeath

"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?!" Dissero Leone e Lubbock


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

"Esdeath ha catturato Tatsumi!" Disse Akame

"Sì ma non credo che l'abbia scoperto " disse Lubbock

"Cosa facciamo boss temporaneo? " disse Leone

"Akame, non dire cose come andiamo a salvarlo, il palazzo è pieno di trappole e truppe speciali, un irruzione ora sarebbe impossibile " disse Mine

"Lo so, per ora pattuglieremo i dintorni, Tatsumi è un nostro importante compagno, non lo abbandoneremo " disse Akame

Tutti annuirono

spero che non gli stia succedendo niente Akame

Palazzo imperiale

come ho fatto a finire in questa situazione Tatsumi era in una sala del palazzo

"Capitano non crede di esagerare portando un civile qua dentro?" Disse Run

"Lui non sarà più un civile, da ora sarà un nostro nuovo membro e il mio amante" disse esdeath

"Ok ma allora perché ha un collare?" Disse Wave indicando un Tatsumi incatenato alla sedia con un collare

"Perché è mio e voglio che si differenzi dagli altri " disse esdeath

"però se non vuole che lo scambino per il suo animaletto non è meglio toglierlo" disse Run

Esdeath ci penso

" forse hai ragione " disse togliendo il collare a Tatsumi

"Ehm ... Sono contento di piacerti ma non sono interessato a entrare nell'esercito " disse Tatsumi

"Che carino che sei" disse esdeath

"Ma tu mi ascolti !?" Disse Tatsumi

"Sei solo confuso dalla situazione, tranquillo sei al sicuro tra noi" disse Seryu

l'ho già incontrata questa, era la padrona del cane che attaccava mine quando ci siamo incontrati penso Tatsumi

Koro si avvicinò a Tatsumi

"Merda, così mi riconoscerà il mio odore " penso Tatsumi

Koro odoro Tatsumi e si allontanò tappandosi il naso

"Seccondo le mie analisi non hai tolto l'odore dello scherzo di Lubbock, in parole povere stai ancora puzzando" disse Sekky

"Oh sembra che abbiano trovato il nostro primo obbiettivo, andiamo " disse esdeath prendendo una mappa da un soldato che era appena arrivato

"Anche tu Tatsumi " disse esdeath

"Ma esd... Hey aspetta " disse Tatsumi

"Credo non si sia ancora accorta di chi sei" disse Sekky

Lago di gyogan , notte

Tatsumi e esdeath erano in un punto della montagna per vedere il resto del gruppo assaltare il castello dei banditi

"Tatsumi osserva bene, questi saranno i tuoi nuovi compagni, ora potrebbero essere più forti di te ma io ti allenerò e presto li supererai " disse esdeath

"Esdese ti ho già detto che non sono interessato " disse Tatsumi

"Aspetta, perché mi hai chiamato così? " disse esdeath

"Quando ci siamo incontrati da piccoli mi hai detto di chiamarti così, forse non ti ricordi di me perché avevo un aspetto un po diverso" disse Tatsumi

"Aspetta io usavo quel nome da piccola ma l'avevo dato solo a un paio di persone e.. " esdeath fece una faccia imbarazzata " ... e solo una si chiamava Tatsumi, questo vuol dire che tu sei quel Tatsumi?" Disse esdeath

Tatsumi annuì

"S-se è così allora dammi una prova" ordino esdeath cercando di ricomporsi

"Ok se ritieni che sia necessario " disse Tatsumi alzandosi

"Gli jaegers sono fuori dal castello, possiamo distruggerlo " disse Tatsumi

"Traiettoria calcolata, matrice pronta, composizione ambiente preparata" disse Sekky

Tatsumi schiocco le dita creando un dardo di fuoco che si dirigeva verso il castello

"È stato piuttosto facile" disse wave

"Che cosa è quello? " disse Run indicando in cielo un oggetto che piombo dentro il castello

Il castello venne avvolto da un esplosione enorme di fiamme, le fiamme poi formano un tornado e si dissolsero, il castello era svanito, ciò che ne rimaneva era un cratere

"Che cosa è stato?" Disse wave , nessuno era in grado di rispondere

"Non ci posso credere, sei proprio tu" disse Esdeath

"È passato molto tempo dal nostro ultimo incontro" disse Tatsumi

Esdeath abbraccio Tatsumi

"È veramente bello rivederti, Tatsumi " disse esdeath

anche se sta dalla parte dell'impero è pur sempre una mia vecchia amica penso Tatsumi che rispose all'abbraccio " si anche per me"

"Abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare" disse esdeath felice, gli altri arrivarono

"Capitano sembra che l'abbia convinto in poco tempo" disse wave

"Ragazzi vi ricordate il ragazzo del mio racconto?" Disse esdeath

"Si " risposero tutti

"Ecco ho il piacere di presentarvelo " disse esdeath indicando Tatsumi

"Come?" Dissero tutti

"Lui sarebbe il ragazzo del suo racconto ? Sicura ?" Disse wave

"Non vi è bastata quella dimostrazione " disse Tatsumi

"Sei stato tu, ci avresti potuto ammazzare " disse wave

"Ma non lo fatto" disse Tatsumi

"Ora basta, torniamo a palazzo, io e Tatsumi abbia molto da dirci" disse esdeath

Palazzo imperiale

Tatsumi e esdese stavano cenando nella camera di esdeath

"ora puoi andare " disse esdeath aprendo la bottiglia che Run gli aveva portato

"Grazie Run " disse Tatsumi "vedo che hai trovato degli ottimi compagni "

"Già , come ti sono sembrati in combattimento?" Disse esdeath

"Da quello che ho visto sono molto bravi, sanno usare bene i loro teigu" disse Tatsumi

"La tua valutazione conta molto per me, ah mi chiedevo come mai hai cambiato aspetto?" Disse esdeath

"Non volevo farmi riconoscere, lo sai che sono abbastanza famoso..." disse Tatsumi

"E temuto, hai cambiato aspetto usando le matrici ?" disse esdeath

"Si, hai continuato i tuoi studi ?" Disse Tatsumi

"No mi sono fermata da tempo ormai, ma avevo letto della trasmutazione dell'aspetto che però portava la perdita di metà del proprio potenziale, è ciò che ho sentito dalla tua presenza, non c'è il potere che dovresti avere" disse esdeath

"Già ma tanto lo posso riacquisire tutto ritornando alla forma originale, invece tu sei diventata più forte " disse Tatsumi

"È solo merito dei tuoi insegnamenti " disse Esdeath

"Però ho sentito molte storie su di te da quando sono qui, hai raso al suolo molti villaggi " disse Tatsumi

"Sì ma non riuscirò mai a creare la distruzione e il terrore che tu creasti a 14 anni, potresti raccontarmi come hai fatto, io so solo che hai distrutto una città " disse esdeath prendendo le mani di Tatsumi

"Non se ne parla perché dovrei ... " Disse Tatsumi

"Ti prego fallo per me " disse esdeath

"Va bene se me lo chiedi con quella faccia " disse Tatsumi

"Nessuno si aspetterebbe di vedere un tale atteggiamento da esdese " disse Sekky

da piccoli parlava solo con me e yuta, è stata la prima amica che ho avuto dopo che il padre mi ha portato alla chiesa, per me è una persona importante penso Tatsumi

"Allora cominciamo dall'inizio ..." Iniziò Tatsumi

Storia di Tatsumi

"Io non ero da solo, ero con la mia squadra, eravamo cresciuti insieme, non c'era uno più forte che proteggeva gli altri più deboli, ognuno proteggeva se stesso e gli altri, in tutto eravamo in 6 .

A quel tempo c'era un casato aveva disobbedito ai comandamenti del governo, commetteva crimini e faceva esperimenti proibiti dalla chiesa, questo casato aveva due città come sedi, noi siamo stati divisi in due squadre , io, rashid e seras ottenemmo zadaka , kazuma, Kizumi e toka ottennero zoring , gli ordini era sterminare il casato ..."

"Wow che bella città, è un peccato doverla distruggere " disse Seras , una ragazza di 14 anni, aveva i capelli bianchi raccolti in una coda di cavallo, indossava un completo con capotto nero con uno stemma sul petto, lo stemma raffigurava il ghiaccio

"Potremo fare una passeggiata mentre la distruggiamo, cosa ne pensi Tatsumi? " disse rashid , ragazzo di 14 anni , capelli bianchi, robusto , stesso vestito però con lo stemma della terra

"Attenetevi al piano, sapete le vostre parti, non rischiate la vita" disse Tatsumi,indossava lo stesso abito con lo stemma del fuoco

"Ok però voglio un gelato dopo " disse seras

"Dimostriamogli la forza dell'impero " disse rashid

"... la città sorgeva al centro di un lago, c'erano solo quattro ponti a collegarla a terra, le guardie erano addestrate sull'utilizzo dell'acqua attraverso le matrice e non sul combattimento con spade e altro, il nostro piano era perfetto ... "

Rashid attivo la sua matrice e tocco la terra, l'intero lago fu circondato da un muro di terrà alto 50 metri

Seras attivo la sua matrice e tocco l'acqua del lago, l'intero lago si congelo bloccando le varie navi al suo interno

"Perfetto " disse Tatsumi che iniziò a camminare sul ponte verso la città

"Sembra che mandino subito la cavalleria " disse Tatsumi vedendo i cavalieri correre con i cavalli verso di lui

"In linea retta è troppo facile " disse Tatsumi formando un serpente di fuoco

Tatsumi con il dito gli indicò il ponte e il serpente attraverso l'intero ponte, i cavalieri saltarono dal ponte atterrando sul ghiaccio, il serpente arrivato alla città esplose distruggendo i primi edifici

"Nemici sul ghiaccio, pensaci tu seras " disse Tatsumi , i cavalieri che erano sul ghiaccio vennero uccisi da dei spuntoni di ghiaccio

Tatsumi raggiunse la città e venne accolto da un plotone di soldati con i fucili puntati su di lui e dei cecchini si appostarono su 4 edifici

Tatsumi schioccando le dita formo un muro di fuoco davanti a lui, i soldati iniziarono a sparare ma i proiettili venivano distrutti dal muro di fuoco, un sorriso sadico comparve su Tatsumi, dal muro si formarono varie lingue di fuoco che uccisero tutti i soldati davanti a lui, altre lingue andarono agli altri edifici e li fecero esplodere dall'interno

"Deboli " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi continuò a camminare e far esplodere ogni edificio, ogni postazione di difesa veniva distrutta immediatamente, come raggiunse il palazzo del casato lo aspettava il corpo speciale, i membri estrassero la spada e caricarono tutti insieme su di lui, Tatsumi si limitò a scattare in avanti estraendo le spade, in un attimo aveva estratto le spade e superato tutti, i corpi dei soldati iniziarono a sanguinare da varie parti del corpo

"Come possibile non avevi estratto nemmeno la spad..." Disse un soldato cadendo a terra sanguinante

"Questo sarebbe il corpo speciale anti-assassini, sul serio così deboli " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi arrivò alla sala principale dove incontro il capo del casato

"Tu saresti l'essere che sta distruggendo la mia città? sei solo un ragazzino !" Disse il capo

"Già un ragazzino che ha fatto il culo alle tue guardie" disse Tatsumi

"Perché fai tutto questo?" Disse il capo

"Perché ne ho voglio, è semplice " disse Tatsumi avvicinandosi a lui

Le guardie iniziarono a sparare con i fucili

"Ahahah e andiamo" disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi salto in aria evitando i proiettili, altre guardie approfittarono che era in aria per sparagli ma lui con delle capriole evito tutti i proiettili, arrivato a terra schiocco le dite e si formarono delle lingue di fuoco che avvolsero tutte le guardie carbonizzandole, il capo con la spada provo un colpirlo ma Tatsumi gli passò semplicemente accanto estraendo la spada, sul corpo del capo comparvero vari tagli sulla gola e sulle braccia

"Che velocità è ..." Il capo cade a terra

"Ora rimane solo la popolazione da finire " disse Tatsumi prendendo una sigaretta e accendendola

Tatsumi passeggiava per la città distruggendo ogni cosa, le esplosioni spostarono tutti i cittadini ancora vivi alla piazza centrale della città, Tatsumi in cima a l'edificio più alto davanti alla piazza guardava tutte le persone spaventate a morte, poi dal volto senza emozioni di Tatsumi compari un ghigno sadico, l'intera piazza esplose e Tatsumi scoppiò in una risata

"... Chi cerco di scappare era stato ucciso da seras con il ghiaccio, infine Rashid fece cadere il muro e i ponti e seras sciolse il ghiaccio, la città ormai era solo un cumulo di cenere" disse Tatsumi

Fine racconto

"Però senza di me eri in grado di fare queste cose"

"Tutto questo a 14 anni, ciò che io faccio ora tu l'hai fatto a 14 anni e creando una devastazione ancora più immensa " disse esdeath

"Sembra che a lei sia piaciuto " disse Sekky

"Chissà cosa saprai fare nella tortura " disse esdeath

"Tortura?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si " disse esdeath

"Perché mai dovrei torturare una persona ?" Disse Tatsumi infastidito

"Per divertimento e per dimostrare che è il più forte che comanda " disse esdeath

provare divertimento in queste cose orribili ?! penso Tatsumi

"Io non potrei mai provare divertimento nel torturare una persona e per dimostrare di essere più forte devi battere non infierire, solo i deboli dimostrano di essere più forti nella tortura quando l'altro non può rispondere e dimostrargli il contrario!" Disse Tatsumi disgustato da esdeath

"Ma come ? Pensavo che anche tu ... " disse esdeath

"Ti sbagliavi, io provo divertimento solo nel combattimento e nella morte" disse Tatsumi cambiando tono

"Tatsumi? " disse Sekky

Tatsumi scosse la testa e torno al suo tono normale

"Stai bene ?Sembravi un altra persona " disse Sekky

Ci fu silenzio per un po

"Ehm allora come mai sei venuto qui alla capitale ?" Disse esdeath

"Credo si possa definire una missione " disse Tatsumi

"Cosa devi fare ?" Disse esdeath

"Non credo di potertelo dire" disse Tatsumi grattandosi la testa

"Capisco ti ha mandato il padre" disse esdeath

"Conosci qualcun altro" disse Tatsumi

"Però perché non ti fermi un po qui, mi potresti aiutare con l'impero sai ora con l'esercito rivoluzionario ci saranno molte battaglie e il primo ministro ci lascia fare ciò che vogliamo" disse esdeath

"Mi dispiace esdese ma non servirò mai un impero corrotto come questo, dove i cittadini vengono usati e sottomessi dai desideri dei ricchi, spero che tu capisca" disse Tatsumi

"No , io non capisco i sentimenti dei deboli e neanche tu dovresti" disse esdeath

"Hai ragione, una volta non mi sarebbe mai interessato però sono cambiato in questo tempo, ho imparato a comprendere il mondo, dovresti farlo anche tu "

"Non credo proprio, il mondo è così i deboli muoiono e i forti sopravvivono,sei stato tu stesso a dirmelo " disse esdeath

"Hai ragione, sono stato il tuo insegnante e amico in passato"disse Tatsumi

"E ora il mio amante" Disse esdeath abbracciandolo

"Mi dispiace esdeath ma io non .." disse Tatsumi mentre esdeath si avvicinava a lui

" si è fatto tardi e io sono stanco ne riparliamo domani " disse Tatsumi allentandosi

"Già sarebbe meglio andare a letto " disse esdeath

"Giusto non mi hai ancora detto dove dormo io ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Nel mio letto con me" disse esdeath

"Ehm, prima devo farmi una doccia è stata una giornata pesante " disse Tatsumi

"Ah non provare a fare casini nel palazzo, ti avviso è pieno di guardie speciali " disse esdeath

"Lo dici come se potessero farmi qualcosa " disse Tatsumi entrando in bagno

"Si è proprio l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorato" disse esdeath io conquisterò il tuo cuore Tatsumi, così potrò avere il tuo sorriso ogni volta che vorrò

"Meglio prendere un'altra bottiglia" disse esdeath

Bagno

Tatsumi era poggiato al muro sotto l'acqua della doccia

"Stai bene Tatsumi? Ho notato delle anomalie nel tuo comportamento " disse Sekky

"Si tranquillo non era niente " disse Tatsumi devo calmarmi, io sono cambiato non tornerò come quello ero una volta

"Dimmi se tu tornasi all'aspetto originale, mi userai ancora ? " disse Sekky

"Certo, io e te non ci separeremo mai " disse Tatsumi

"Anche se non ti servissi a nulla " disse Sekky

"Ma certo, noi siamo amici dopotutto" disse Tatsumi

"Giusto, allora come intendi scappare?" Disse Sekky

"Facile, domani esco dalla porta principale, ora sono stanco" disse Tatsumi

"Forse come sarà passato l'effetto del vino cambierai idea" disse Sekky

"Non ho bevuto così tanto" disse Tatsumi

Mattino seguente

"Oh Tatsumi hai dormito bene?" Disse wave vedendo Tatsumi entrare in sala

"Si però ora mi fa male la testa" disse Tatsumi

"Come mai?" Disse wave

"Forse ho bevuto un po troppo" disse Tatsumi

"10 bottiglie tu e lady esdeath " disse Run seduto in tavola mentre leggeva un libro

"Che avete fatto ieri tu e il capitano per bere così tanto?" disse Wave

"Sekky riassunto breve" sussurrò Tatsumi

"Beh ... tettetettetettetettetettetettetettetettetettetette [ cit. Croix89] " disse Sekky

"Niente di che " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi si voltò verso kurome che mangiava i suoi biscotti

mi sembra molto simile a... penso Tatsumi

"I biscotti sono solo miei" disse kurome

e questa ingorgia è proprio simile ad Akame penso Tatsumi

"In effetti è molto simile anche di nome" disse Sekky

"Hey kurome, lo sai che assomigli molto a quella Akame dei night raid" disse Tatsumi

" ora che ci penso è vero vi assomigliate" disse wave

"Beh Akame è la mia sorellona" disse kurome

"Davvero ?!" Dissero tutti

"Si eravamo una bella squadra però poi lei ha tradito l'impero e sarò io a ucciderla per questo" disse kurome

"Non mi piace molto l'idea di due sorelle che si uccidono tra loro" disse Tatsumi

"Nemmeno a me " disse Wave

"Buongiorno ragazzi" disse esdeath sorridente

"Buongiorno a lei, vedo che è di buon umore oggi" disse Run

"Grazie Run ho dormito bene questa notte " disse esdeath

"Ne sono contento " disse Run

"Oggi io,kurome,Wave e Tatsumi andremo a caccia al monte fake , ci divideremo in due squadre Tatsumi con Wave e kurome con me, poi ci scambieremo per la notte " disse esdeath

"Possiamo fuggire mentre sono a caccia" disse Sekky

"Mi va bene" disse Tatsumi

così potrò dimostrare a Tatsumi la mia forza" penso esdeath

Monte fake

Tatsumi e Wave stavano camminando per un sentiero lungo la montagna

"Quindi Tatsumi, ieri tu e il capitano l'avete fatto?" Disse Wave

"Ho ancora un po' i ricordi confusi per ora mi ricordo solo fino alla quarta bottiglia poi niente fino al mio risveglio ... " disse Tatsumi

"Ti sei svegliato tra le sue tette " disse Sekky

"Capisco , la prossima volta trattenetevi " disse Wave

"Ma ora che ci penso, esdese non dimostrava di aver bevuto come me" disse Tatsumi

"Non mi sorprenderei se ti avesse fatto bere apposta o se avesse messo qualcosa nel vino" disse Wave

Tatsumi si voltò verso di lui puntandogli una pistola

"Tatsumi?" Disse Wave

Tatsumi sparo in testa a una bestia dietro Wave

"Grazie ti devo un favore" disse Wave

Tutte le bestie del branco uscirono circondandoli

"Ho calcolato la via di fuga" disse Sekky

"Andiamo" disse Tatsumi

Dopo il combattimento

"Hey Tatsumi quanti ne hai ucciso?" Disse Wave

Tatsumi era sparito

"Eh?" Disse Wave "cazzo! Tatsumi, esdeath mi uccidere se non torno con te!"

Accanto a una cascata

"Ottimo lavoro Sekky " disse Tatsumi mentre camminava

"È stato facile, Wave non ci guardava nemmeno " disse Sekky

"Già, però come mai mi hai fatto cambiare colore ai vestiti?" Disse Tatsumi

"Con questo aspetto ci stavi meglio e poi nostalgia " disse Sekky

"È vero non ho questo aspetto da quando sono entrato in questo paese" disse Tatsumi, era vestito con un capotto nero a collo lungo che gli copriva metà volto

"Risenti tutta la tua potenza ?" Disse Sekky

"Si anche se mi sembra diverso da prima" disse Tatsumi schioccando le dita formando un drago di fuoco davanti a lui

"Dev'essere che allenandoti con un corpo più debole l'utilizzo ti è più facile in questa forma " disse Sekky

"Già" disse Tatsumi mentre guardava il drago camminare " aspetta ora che ci penso tu rimani sempre attivo quindi hai guardato tutta la notte "

"Si sai che bella vista" disse Sekky

"Hai guardato mentre io e esdeath lo facevamo !?" Disse Tatsumi

"In verità non l'avete fatto" disse Sekky

"Cosa? " disse Tatsumi

"Come hai finito di farti la doccia è andata esdeath a farsela nel mentre tu hai iniziato a bere, quando è arrivata mezza nuda in camera tu eri molto sbronzo e avete iniziato a baciarvi, lo stavi per fare ma ti sei addormentato subito con la testa tra le sue tette"

"Per fortuna, sarebbe stata un vero errore farlo " disse Tatsumi

"Oggetto in movimento verso di te" disse Sekky

Un tizio con un'armatura blu atterrò davanti a Tatsumi

"Un teigu tipo armatura, interessante" disse Tatsumi

"So chi sei, tu fai parte dei night raid, un ragazzo vestito di nero che usa il fuoco a piacimento ma non mi aspettavo che avessi i capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossi" disse il tizio

"Secondo la mia analisi è Wave "disse Sekky

"Wow che bella la tua armatura " disse Tatsumi con tono sarcastico

"Questo è il mio teigu grand chariot" disse Wave

"Non ha capito che eri sarcastico" disse Sekky

"Senti ora non ho interesse a combattere quindi lasciami in pace" disse Tatsumi

"Te lo scordi, voi night raid avete commesso crimini contro l'impero, per questo io vi eliminerò " disse Wave lanciandosi contro Tatsumi, il drago colpi Wave buttandolo in acqua

"Bravo drago " disse Tatsumi

Wave uscì dall'acqua verso il drago e con un pugno lo fece esplodere

"Bella mossa far esplodere il drago ma la mia armatura mi protegge dai tuoi attacchi di fuoco" disse Wave

"Ok" disse Tatsumi annoiato

Wave provò a colpirlo con i suoi pugni ma Tatsumi si limitò a camminare all'indietro con una mano in tasca e con l'altra che parava i pugni

"Non trattenerti, finiamo prima che torni esdeath " disse Sekky

"Ok" Tatsumi svanì davanti a Wave

"Cosa?!" Tatsumi ricompari dietro Wave colpendolo da dietro

è forte Wave

"Attivazione matrice, parametri vitali nella norma " disse Sekky attivando la matrice

"Ora dormi" Tatsumi colpi Wave mandandolo in aria e poi con un calcio lo spedì contro la montagna

"Allontaniamoci " disse Sekky

Tatsumi si allontanò da Wave

"Evitiamo di combattere " disse Tatsumi cambiando aspetto

"Certo " disse Sekky

Una bestia spunto fuori dalla vegetazione

"Ciao bestiolina " disse Tatsumi estraendo la pistola

Akame spunto fuori uccidendo la bestia

"Akame?! Cosa ci fai qui?!" Disse Tatsumi

"Stavamo pattugliando e ti ho visto uscire dal palazzo, ti ho inseguito " disse Akame

"Sei venuta a salvarmi sapendo dei rischi che correvi?" Disse Tatsumi

"Certo Tatsumi, io e te siamo amici è ovvio che avrei rischiato" disse Akame

"Già grazie Akame , ora andiamocene alla svelta " disse Tatsumi

Dopo qualche ora

"Questo è tutto capitano" disse Wave seduto per terra con kurome che gli bendava le ferite

"A cosa pensa ?" Disse kurome

"L'aspetto dell'assassino è tipico della gente di Tahara, è strano vederne uno qui alla capitale, mi chiedo se la presenza di Tatsumi sia collegata" disse esdeath

"Era veramente forte quella persona riusciva persino a creare draghi di fuoco" disse Wave

"Per loro è normale, dall'infanzia iniziano a studiare l'uso di matrici in più il continuo uso negli anni ha modificato la loro genetica, i capelli sono diventati bianchi, gli occhi rossi " disse esdeath

"Ma quindi Tatsumi ha origini diverse non possedendo quei tratti?" Disse Wave

"No c'è lì ha, semplicemente ha cambiato aspetto per non farsi riconoscere, se Tatsumi è stato mandato a ucciderlo allora l'assassino dev'essere molto forte " disse esdeath

"Dottor Stylish ha deciso di analizzare la zona " disse Seryu

"Allora digli noi torniamo al palazzo, forza andiamo " disse esdeath

Base dei night raid

"Quindi ogni membro degli jeagers ha un teigu ? " disse Lubbock

"Si e se presi individualmente sono forti quanti noi" disse Tatsumi

"C'è anche kurome tra loro " disse Akame

"Possediamo già le informazioni sui loro teigu" disse leone

"Invece esdeath come ti è sembrata?" Disse Lubbock

"Non lo vista combattere ma è su tutt'altro livello rispetto a loro" disse Tatsumi

"Sarà difficile batterli" disse Lubbock

"Il teigu del dottore potrebbe tornarci molto utile" disse mine

"Aspettiamo il boss, lei saprà cosa fare" disse leone

"Allora siamo d'accordo, ora riposatevi" disse Akame

Fuori la base

"Vi ho trovato, night raid" disse dottor Stylish guardando il covo da lontano

 **Come vi sta sembrando la storia? Il passato di Tatsumi vi sta interessando?**

 **nei prossimi capitoli metterò più dettagli sulle altre matrici**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

Base dei night raid, notte

Stanza di Tatsumi

Tatsumi era seduto alla sua scrivania mentre leggeva un libro

"Dovresti riposare, sono stati dei giorni pesanti" disse Sekky

Tatsumi continuò a leggere e disse "Sto solo rileggendo alcune note"

"Stai rilassando il tipo shadow cosa vuoi fare?" Disse Sekky

Tatsumi incominciò a scrivere su un quaderno e disse "Da domani iniziò a usarlo, inizierò su bestie pericolose di basso rango come mi sarò abituato passerò a un livello più avanzato"

"Allora farai meglio a riposarti, ti serviranno tutte le energia per domani" disse Sekky

Tatsumi chiuse il libro e si diresse verso il letto "hai ragione però anche tu riposati"

"Agli ordini signore " disse Sekky

Tatsumi si tolse Sekky e lo poggio sul comodino "buonanotte "

Stanza delle terme

Leone dopo la festa per il ritorno di Tatsumi aveva deciso di farsi un bagno

"Tatsumi a volte ci fa proprio preoccupare " disse Leone avvicinandosi all'acqua

"Però ora che è tornato posso finalm..." Sulla testa di Leone si conficcò un pugnale, lei cadette in acqua e dall'ombra uscì un assassina

"Primo bersaglio eliminato" disse l'assassina

fuori dalla base

Stylish e i suoi soldati stavano monitorando l'attacco

"Abbiamo già eliminato un bersaglio e abbiamo anche accertato che Tatsumi è tra loro" disse orecchie

Stylish si sistemò gli occhiali e disse "allora dobbiamo fare molta attenzione, assassinatelo nel sonno non dobbiamo ingaggiare un combattimento con lui "

"Dottore è sicuro che sia così potente?" Disse occhi

"Certo, lady esdeath non ha motivo di mentire sulla sua potenza, in più ha sconfitto Wave senza alcun sforzo" disse Stylish

L'interno della base

Lubbock stava correndo per il corridoio controllando il suo teigu "sono comparsi un sacco di nemici e sono anche molto vicini"

Davanti a Lubbock apparirono un paio di uomini con una maschera bianca senza volto e con dei artigli metallici nelle mani

Lubbock attivo il suo teigu " vediamo cosa sapete fare"

Il collo degli uomini fu avvolto da dei fili che si restrinsero

Lubbock si accorse che non avevano effetto i suoi fili "cavolo siete resistenti... " il numero dei nemici aumento ".. e anche troppi"

I nemici che non erano bloccati corsero verso di Lubbock che scappo via

"Aiuto!" Urlo Lubbock

Akame uscì dalla sua stanza in veste da notte con murasame in mano e disse "Lubbock fatti da parte ci penso io"

Akame affetto tutti i nemici davanti a lei

"Grazie Akame " disse Lubbock

"Come hanno fatto a trovarci?" Disse Akame

Lubbock ci pensò su e disse "Non lo so forse abbiamo lasciato delle tracce quando abbiamo salvato Tatsumi "

"Dobbiamo radunarci con gli altri ed eliminare ogni intruso " disse Akame che iniziò a correre verso le stanze degli altri ma poco dopo incontrarono altri nemici come quelli di prima eccetto uno di loro che era un ragazzo senza maschera

Il ragazzo si fece avanti e disse "dall'aspetto deduco che tu sei Akame e quella lì è murasame, giusto?"

Akame non disse nulla e si mise in guardia

lui è diverso dagli altri, è forte penso Akame

"Bene, è un onore incontrarti, io sono Toby e sono colui che ti ucciderà, voi altri occupatevi di lui" disse Toby mettendosi in guardia

"Ehm tu pensi a questo qui io vado ad avvisare gli altri " disse Lubbock

Gli altri uomini andarono verso Lubbock e si immobilizzarono di colpo

"Che succede ?" Disse Toby

"I miei fili non sono in grado di tagliare la loro pelle ma riescono comunque a immobilizzarli " disse Lubbock che approfitto del momento per scappare

Toby fece uscire una lama dal suo braccio e trancio i fili

"andate a prenderlo!" Ordino agli uomini che eseguirono

"Ora possiamo iniziare " disse Toby correndo verso Akame

Toby scontro le lame delle due braccia con la lama di Akame rimanendo tesi poi Toby fece uscire una lama dal piede e provo a colpire Akame che indietreggiò, Toby lanciò una serie di fendenti verso Akame che schivava senza difficoltà

Akame fece uno scatto verso Toby superandolo e ferendolo alla gamba "eliminazione" disse

Toby lanciò due lame ad Akame che le colpi con murasame

"Il dottor Stylish ha modificato il mio corpo a posta per combatterti, ogni mia parte del corpo è stata modificata da impedire al tuo veleno di circolare " disse Toby

"Allora non posso prometterti che non sentirai dolore " disse Akame

Toby fece uscire 3 lame su ogni mano e provo a colpire Akame , Akame andò contro il muro e si abbassò evitando le lame di Toby che sui conficcarono nel muro e poi taglio il braccio di Toby che indietreggiò poi si prese la cintura premendo un pulsante e la lanciò verso Akame, la cintura esplose

Stanza di Tatsumi

Tatsumi stava dormendo tranquillamente e Sekky era in riposo sul comodino, nella stanza entro una ragazza con un pugnale in mano

il dottor Stylish ha detto che è più forte di esdeath, devo fare molta attenzione penso la ragazza mentre faceva dei passi verso Tatsumi

devo cancellare la mia presenza altrimenti sarà la mia fine penso arrivata al letto

La ragazza sorridete mentre si avvicinò di più a Tatsumi che disse "devi tenere la tua presenza nascosta finché non avrai ucciso il bersaglio se la fai apparire anche un secondo prima potrebbe costarti la vita "

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi, Tatsumi estrasse da sotto il cuscino una pistola puntandola sulla fronte della ragazza

Tatsumi aprì un occhio e la guardò "è un peccato se non fosse per il pugnale ti avrei accettato nel mio letto" premette il grilletto

Tatsumi si alzò e prese Sekky mettendolo nel occhio facendolo illuminare

"cosa è successo?" Disse Sekky vedendo il corpo dalla ragazza

"Siamo sotto attacco, ci devono aver seguito " disse Tatsumi mentre si vestiva

"Rilevo molte fonti di calore intorno alla base " disse Sekky

"Il problema è che se esdeath è tra di loro mi farà scoprire " disse Tatsumi mentre metteva i guanti

"Troveremo una soluzione non sai cosa direbbero " disse Sekky

"Per te si fideranno ancora di me una volta scoperto che io ho addestrato esdeath e la mia missione " disse Tatsumi

"Uccidendo esdeath forse chiuderanno un occhio " disse Sekky

"Esdese è una mia vecchia amica non riuscirei ad ucciderla ma non le lascerò nemmeno uccidere i miei compagni" disse Tatsumi

"Allora cosa farai?" Disse Sekky

"Non lo so, ci penserò sul momento ora andiamo " disse Tatsumi uscendo dalla stanza sparando ai nemici

Esterno della base

Akame era impegnata con Toby

"Anche se mi tagli un braccio non mi fa differenza, io non posso sentire dolore " disse Toby continuando a colpire, Akame schivo il suo attacco e lo colpì tagliandolo in due

"Come è possibile ?" Disse Toby

"Il fatto di non poter sentire dolore ti ha fatto tenere la guardia bassa" disse Akame

Dalla fortezza parti un raggio che spazzò una parte dei nemici, dal buco creato uscì mine e Lubbock

"Akame stai bene?" Disse Lubbock avvicinandosi a lei

Dalla vegetazione usci un gran numero di nemici

"Sì dove leone e Tatsumi?" Disse Akame

"Non siamo riusciti a raggiungerli " disse mine puntando pumpkin sui nemici

Akame annuì e disse "Ora pensiamo a questi"

L'intera zona davanti alla fortezza era disseminata dai soldati potenziati dell'esercito di Stylish e lontano sulla sponda della montagna c'era dottor Stylish con i suoi ricognitori, tutti i soldati avevano circondato Akame,mine e Lubbock tagliandogli ogni via di fuga

"Ci hanno circondato" disse mine

"Attaccateli ora tutti insieme" ordino un assassina

Leone spunto dietro l'assassina e gli disse "hey non mi è piaciuto molto lo scherzetto che mi hai fatto"

L'assassina si guardò dietro e disse scioccata "ma cosa!? Come fai a essere viva?!"

L'assassina si girò tirando fuori un pugnale ma Leone la fermò mordendola al collo facendo perdere molto sangue alla assassina che morì

5 soldati potenziati si lanciarono su Leone, lei diede un pugno a uno a destra e sinistra poi con un calcio stese due davanti a lei infine si girò e diede una testata a l'ultimo frantumandogli la testa

"Leone attenta dietro di te!" Urlo Akame a leone

Leone schivo un uomo muscoloso con in mano un paio di forbici giganti

Mine spalancò gli occhi vedendo l'arma dell'uomo e disse "quelle forbici non sono tue " punto pumpkin verso l'uomo e sparo un raggio laser che lo polverizzo poi andò a recuperare le forbici

"Ben tornata Shelea " disse mine con le lacrime che gli stavano scendendo sul viso cadendo sulle forbici

Occhi stava guardando da lontano i membri che combattevano contro i soldati e disse "i membri di night raid sono circondati ma non c'è traccia di Tatsumi "

Orecchie disse "sento spari dentro la fortezza potrebbe essere lui"

Dottor Stylish si mise a pensare e poi decise " eliminiamo subito gli altri membri poi penseremo a lui tutti insieme, usiamo il nostro segreto numero uno "

Akame, Lubbock,mine e leone caddero a terra immobilizzati

"Uccideteli ora che non possono muoversi, il veleno durerà il tempo giusto per permetterci di catturarli" disse dottor Stylish

"Dietro di noi si sta avvicinando qualcosa" disse orecchie

Sopra Stylish e i suoi ricognitori passò una manta volante che si diresse verso la fortezza

"Sopra la manta c'è ex generale Najenda e altre due persone " disse occhi

Stylish disse "domare una bestia pericolosa per usarla come trasporto è una magnifica idea "

I soldati si avvicinarono ai night raid ma si fermarono come un oggetto cade dal cielo davanti a loro, l'oggetto era un uomo con i capelli blu e delle corna e aveva nella mano una mazza, i soldati si lanciarono contro di lui, dalla mazza uscirono delle lame che girarono, l'uomo colpi tutti i nemici uccidendoli , l'uomo si girò verso mine e la guardò, si inginocchiò davanti a lei e le mise apposto i capelli per poi dire "ecco ora sono in ordine "

Mine confusa disse "eh?"

Najenda disse "ottimo lavoro susano continua a difenderli"

Anche se susano aveva ucciso molti nemici il loro numero era ancora molto superiore a loro "anche se hanno ottenuto dei rinforzi abbiamo circa 400 soldati in più di loro, non hanno speranze" disse occhi

"Quel tipo deve essere un teigu organico altrimenti il veleno lo avrebbe immobilizzato " disse Stylish

Occhi noto una figura fuori dalla fortezza e avvertì Stylish "signore, Tatsumi è arrivato, è lì all'entrata della fortezza "

Stylish disse "beh vediamo cosa sa fare "

Tatsumi guardò l'intero campo e spalancò gli occhi vedendo i suoi compagni a terra, di fretta schiocco le dita formando delle lingue di fiamme che percorsero tutto il campo evitando Akame e gli altri, le fiamme incenerirono ogni soldato e come si dissolsero Tatsumi corse di fretta verso il resto dei night raid a terra, appena raggiunti disse preoccupato " state tutti bene?! "

"Si amico siamo solo immobiliz

Tatsumi si sentì sollevato a sapere che stavano bene "per fortuna state bene e tu?" Si rivolse a susano

Il dottor Stylish aveva spalancato gli occhi alla vista della potenza di Tatsumi era senza parole

"Ha spazzato via i nostri soldati in un secondo" disse occhi spaventato

Stylish sistemo i suoi occhiali e disse eccitato "che magnificenza, la sua eleganza, la sua potenza, questa persona assomiglia a lady esdeath anzi lui è il suo maestro è ovvio che lady esdeath sia somigliante a lui però non possiamo sconfiggerlo andiamocene "

Najenda con il binocolo riuscì a trovare Stylish

Occhi vide la manta avvicinarsi " non vogliono farci scappare"

Davanti a loro atterrò susano

"Dottor Stylish stia indietro noi la proteggeremo " disse occhi

voi non potete niente contro di loro ,devo usare la mia ultima arma penso Stylish prendendo una siringa e iniettandosi un siero nel braccio

Tatsumi era rimasto insieme agli altri e quando vide lontano un gigante che stava combattendo susano disse "susano è in difficoltà, vado ad aiutarlo "

"Il bersaglio è troppo resistente per i tuoi attacchi normali" disse Sekky

"Useremo la nostra tecnica segreta " disse Tatsumi correndo verso il gigante

"Cosa vuoi fare?" Akame disse a Tatsumi che si fermò lontano dagli altri per poi rispondergli "userò il mio colpo più potente "

Tatsumi posso le mani sul terreno

"Calcolo della posizione del bersaglio, preparazione dell'ambiente, controllo parametri vitali del soggetto, energia incanalata, tocca a te " disse Sekky

Sekky può calcolare ogni dato per me ma in questa tecnica solo io posso attivarla penso Tatsumi

Nel terreno si formò un cerchio rosso da 8 punti diversi partivano delle linee che si incontravano al centro dove c'era Tatsumi, il tatuaggio di Tatsumi si illuminò altamente che si vedeva benissimo attraverso i vestiti poi negli occhi di Tatsumi si formò lo stesso cerchio

"Che cos'è quella luce?" Disse Stylish in cima al gigante mentre vedeva una luce rossa in lontananza poi ai piedi del gigante si formò lo stesso cerchio abbastanza grande da coprire tutto il corpo , susano saltò sulla manta e si allontanò

"Fuoco " disse Tatsumi

Dal cerchio sotto il gigante parti un raggio di fuoco diretto verso il cielo, quando il raggio comincio a svanire si poteva intravedere una sagoma di cenere enorme che si polverizzo subito .

Come il cerchio si dissolse il tatuaggio di Tatsumi si spense, Sekky disse "energie del soggetto basse, parametri vitali normali, è consigliato riposarsi per le prossime ore" Tatsumi cade a terra privo di forze

Come gli effetti del veleno svanirono i night raid si alzarono da terra, Akame corse subito verso Tatsumi che era a terra senza muoversi

Tatsumi con la testa sulle gambe di Akame aveva gli occhi chiusi e non si svegliava nonostante Akame lo chiamasse facendola preoccupare, poi tosi e apri leggermente gli occhi vedendo Akame sollevata

Lubbock raggiunse Akame e Tatsumi e disse "wow amico lo hai polverizzato in un colpo"

"Sì ma ho usato tutte le mie energie" disse Tatsumi

"Riesci a muoverti ?" Disse akame

"Spero di sì" disse Tatsumi cercando di alzarsi a fatica

"Ti aiuto" disse Akame

Najenda atterrò e ordino a susano "riunisci tutti nella sala riunioni"

Nella sala riunioni si riunirono tutti i membri di night raid

Najenda si sedette sul trono e si accese una sigaretta "farò in fretta, visto che il nemico ci ha scoperti ci trasferiremo in una base temporanea nel mentre l'esercito manderà alcuni soldati per accertarsi se Stylish abbia prima informato l'impero della nostra posizione "

"In effetti è strano mandare all'attacco solo lui " disse Tatsumi

"Mentre questi due sono i nostri nuovi compagni susano e Chelsea " disse Najenda indicando susano e Chelsea, una ragazza dai capelli rossi e occhi rossi che indossava una camicia bianca con maniche lunghe con un giubbotto senza maniche nero, una mini gonna a scacchi rossa, stivali in pelle nera e delle cuffie a farfalla

"Muovetevi a preparavi, partiamo " disse Najenda a cui tutti annuirono

Il giorno dopo al palazzo imperiale

Esdeath era seduta in sala riunioni con gli altri membri

Seryu entrò con Koro e si avvicinò ad esdeath "capitano non c'è traccia di Stylish e al suo laboratorio tutt'e le cavie sono state liberate "

Esdeath disse "allora dobbiamo supporre che abbia trovato e attaccato i night raid da solo e che sia stato eliminato, è un peccato "

"Avrebbe dovuto avvisarci" disse Run

"Comunque vi ho riunito qui perché il ministro ci ha dato un altro membro che ha ottenuto il suo teigu da poco" disse esdeath alzandosi e andando alla porta, torno dentro con una ragazza con i capelli a coda neri e gli occhi neri, indossava un cappotto lungo nero sotto una maglietta a maniche corte nera, pantaloni neri

"Salve a tutti, io sono Sayo provengo dalla polizia imperiale" disse Sayo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

"È magnifico!" Urlo Tatsumi felice sulla manta volante

La manta stava volando con sopra l'intera squadra

Chelsea affianco a Tatsumi gli disse "Tatsumi, per essere un assassino hai un aspetto innocente "

Tatsumi gli rispose "non vedo cosa c'è di male" poi si girò vedendo mine e Lubbock con un aspetto orribile "voi due state bene?"

Mine gli rispose "col cavolo !"

Lubbock coprendosi la bocca disse "tra un po' vomito "

La manta atterrò all'interno di un bosco e tutti scesero

Najenda si fece accese una sigaretta e disse "questo luogo è disseminato di bestie pericolose di alto livello, qui potrete allenarvi e fare molta esperienza "

La manta di alzò in volo e se ne andò

"Oh se ne sta andando " disse mine

"Sta tornando al suo nido al quartier generale , da sola non ci saresti arrivata ,vero mine ?" Disse Chelsea facendo arrabbiare mine

"Susano procedi " disse Najenda a susano , susano iniziò a tagliare legna, costruire un edificio e cucinare

"Wow quel tipo sa fare di tutto " disse Tatsumi guardando susano lavorare

Najenda sorrise e disse "susano è il mio teigu organico, è stato progettato come guardia del cont quindi oltre a combattere sa anche svolgere faccende domestiche "

Tatsumi disse "quindi è dello stesso tipo di Sekky ?"

Najenda disse "sì solo che lui ha un corpo, Sekky no "

"Non è giusto! Perché tutti hanno un corpo eccetto me?!" Disse Sekky

Tatsumi rise e disse "Sekky è geloso "

"infetti susano possiede anche un asso nella manica in combattimento, Sekky invece serve solo per fare i calcoli" disse Najenda prendendolo in giro

"In realtà l'abilità speciale di Sekky consiste nel prendere controllo del mio corpo, essendo una mente in grado di calcolare ogni movimento è molto abile " disse Tatsumi

Lubbock disse "scommetto che lo usi quando vuoi dormire vero e devi combattere ?"

Tatsumi sorrise e disse "si sopratutto durante i viaggi lunghi"

Susano arrivo davanti a Tatsumi e gli sistemo la maglietta "ora è in ordine "

"È anche un maniaco dell'ordine" disse Lubbock con una gocciolina di sudore che scendeva

Tatsumi si girò verso gli altri e vide Chelsea che pettinava Akame

"Da vicino sembri anche più bella" disse Chelsea, Akame si allontanò da lei

"Ne vuoi uno?" Disse Chelsea offrendo un lecca-lecca e Akame si avvicinò subito

È già entrata nelle sue grazie penso Tatsumi

"Tatsumi mentre eravamo in volo ho analizzato la zona, c'è un nido di bestie adatte per testare la nuova matrice " disse Sekky

"Bene, ragazzi io vado subito a caccia " disse Tatsumi prendendo la sua spada

"Vengo con te ho voglia di combattere, voi tenete pronta la cucina per quando torniamo" disse leone seguendo Tatsumi

Leone e Tatsumi arrivarono davanti a una parete rocciosa con una grotta grande

"Queste bestie dovrebbero andar bene" disse Tatsumi indicando le bestie all'interno della grotta, erano dei draghi che assomigliavano a dei dinosauri su due zampe ,avevano 3 occhi rossi e un corno

"Vediamo se lo studio da i suoi frutti" disse Tatsumi togliendosi la giacca e la maglietta mostrando l'intera matrice sul suo corpo

"Ora sei un esibizionista?" Disse leone con un sorrisetto sulle labbra

"Niente affatto!" Urlo Tatsumi rosso "con Sekky ho studiato una nuova matrice, dovrebbe essere più efficiente di quella di prima e poi ora devo testare qualcosa di nuovo" il tatuaggio di Tatsumi era formato da vari cerchi posizionati sulle spalle,il palmo delle mani e al centro del petto collegati tra loro da delle linee , sulla schiena aveva un disegno di una croce con un cerchio al centro e due draghi ai lati, nei guanti c'erano due pentagoni di colore rosso, tra i due c'era una scritta diversa per ogni lato

Leone attivo il suo teigu e si trasformò "iniziamo "

Le bestie uscirono dalla grotta e assaltarono Tatsumi e leone

Tatsumi si mise i guanti e attivo la matrice, la sua ombra si espanse e si alzarono delle lame di ombre

"Livelli stabili, puoi combattere senza preoccupazioni " disse Sekky

Due bestie andarono verso di Tatsumi, lui fece un movimento con la mano e due lame tagliarono in due le bestie

"Prenditi pure i pesci piccoli, io penso a quelli grossi " disse leone colpendo altre bestie

"Mi va bene" disse Tatsumi poggiando la mano su terreno la sua ombra copri l'intera zona intorno a lui, moltissime lame sbucarono dal terreno infilzando tutte le bestie

Dalla grotta uscì un'altra bestia più grande

"Ecco il capo branco " disse leone lanciandosi contro la bestia, con un calcio in testa disoriento la bestia e poi gli diede un pugno allo stomaco , la bestia sputo dell'acido verso leone che schivo l'attacco, dall'ombra della bestia uscirono dei tentacoli che la immobilizzarono e leone gli diede un ultimo colpo in testa finendola

"Quindi quella shadow usa le ombre, era questa la difficoltà ?" Disse leone sedendosi sulla bestia morta

"No non usa le ombre modifica l'ambiente in più ha un infinita di utilizzi e vengono scoperti dei nuovi anche ora " disse Tatsumi rivestendosi

"E tu li vuoi imparare tutti?" Disse leone

"No è impossibile impararli tutti, io voglio usarla per ampliare il mio utilizzo del fuoco e modificare un po le mie armi " disse Tatsumi "dai ora portiamo il cibo alla base"

Susano aveva finito di costruire la base, era una grande casa in stile rustico che si abbinava con l'ambiente

Dopo pranzo

Tutti i membri avevano finito di mangiare

"Wow susano la tua cucina è sbalorditiva " disse leone massaggiandosi la pancia

"Già d'ora in poi voglio che tu sia il cuoco di questa squadra" disse Tatsumi

Lubbock li guardava dal divano "guarda c'è solo da un giorno e mi ha già rubato il posto"

"Tanto rimarrai sempre tu il giullare della squadra" disse mine mangiando la fetta di torta quando un cucciolo di tigre gli si avvicinò

"Che carino sembra proprio un gattino" disse mine accarezzandolo

"Miao " il gattino si avvicinò e con uno scatto rubo la fetta di torta a mine

"Ma che?!" Mine guardò il gatto trasformarsi in Chelsea "Chelsea !"

"Hey nanerotola non dovresti abbassare così la guardia " disse Chelsea mangiando la fetta di torta

"Ti odio " disse mine rossa dalla rabbia

"Quei due non è che vadano molto d'accordo " disse Tatsumi

"Hey susano domani ci alleniamo insieme ?" Disse Akame

"È incredibile che l'esercito ce l'abbiano affidato " disse leone

"Diciamo che erano già felici per le varie notizie che hanno ricevuto e poi susano prima stava dormendo si è attivato con la mia presenza " disse Najenda

"Si , lei assomiglia molto al mio vecchio padrone" disse Susano

"Lo sapevo d'essere per il fascino.." Disse Najenda

"Lui era un grande generale!" Susano disse interrompendo Najenda

"Lui?" Disse Najenda

Tatsumi e leone si misero a ridere

"Eh? " dissero sentendo il rumore di una mano Metallica e vedendo uno sguardo assassino comparire sul volto del loro leader

Najenda picchio tutte e due i membri ricevendo le loro scuse

"Che notizie erano per renderli così felici?" Disse Akame

"Ah per farla breve in pratica il regno confinante con l'impero, Tahara,ci darà il suo appoggio contro l'impero in cambio il nuovo impero che formeremo sarà alleato in altre battaglie con Tahara " spiego Najenda

che sta succedendo ? I piani erano diversi penso Tatsumi

"Dev'essere successo qualcosa mentre non eravamo presenti " disse Sekky

"Quindi con il loro aiuto sarà più facile battere l'impero " disse leone

"Si e in più Tahara ha la fama di possedere degli armamenti molto avanzati" disse Najenda

Tatsumi si alzò e si diresse verso la porta

"Ah Tatsumi riguardo alle lezioni? Avevi detto che potevamo iniziare a fare delle prove " disse Najenda

"È vero, appuntamento fra un ora " disse Tatsumi uscendo dalla porta e chiudendola

"Che lezioni?" Disse Chelsea con in bocca un lecca-lecca

"È un po lunga da spiegare" disse Lubbock

Tatsumi era poggiato contro la porta "devo parlare con Ieyasu

Un'ora e mezza dopo

"Dovresti vedere la tua faccia" disse Sekky a Tatsumi che aveva appena capito che doveva tracciare le matrici agli altri e soprattutto alle ragazze

"Sekky modalità muto" disse Tatsumi mutando Sekky

"Allora chi è il primo ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Inizio io " si fece avanti il boss

"Hai già studiato la tua matrice ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Si ti ho scritto la posizione " disse Najenda dando un foglietto a Tatsumi

Tatsumi lo guardò "bene allora ini.." Vide Najenda che si era tolta la camicia ".. Vedo che hai già fatto " sul viso di Tatsumi era evidente l'imbarazzo

"Che fortuna Tatsumi, poter tocc... " la gelosia di Lubbock fu fermata da un colpo di Tatsumi che disse "zitto!"

"Il solito pervertito" disse leone sospirando

Dopo una mezz'ora passata a disegnare le matrici su Akame e mine imbarazzate quanto Tatsumi invece leone era divertita dalla reazione di Tatsumi mentre per Lubbock è stato semplice

"Ok questo era l'ultimo, sicura Chelsea di non voler partecipare?" Disse Tatsumi a Chelsea che era rimasta a guardare

"Sicura che c'è volevi palparmi come alle altre eccetto Mine lei è più piatta di una tavola da stiro" rispose Chelsea leccando un lecca-lecca, Tatsumi rise alla risposta su mine

"Voi due siete proprio fissati!" Disse mine ai due

"Perché fissati?" Domando Chelsea

"La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati la ho presa in giro sulle sue misure per tutto il giorno" disse Tatsumi

"Possiamo continuare la lezione o vi devo uccidere con pumpkin " disse mine

"Come vuoi" disse Tatsumi andando accanto al boss "ok boss ora tenga in mente la composizione del suo braccio e ciò che vuole fare

"Capito " il boss attivo la sua matrice, passò una mano lungo tutto il braccio che si modifico facendo spuntare una lama da esso

Tatsumi controllò il braccio" eccellente c'è l'hai fatta però la lama è scusata con un po di esperienza diventerà affilata "

"Ora tocca a te mine " disse Tatsumi

"Quale hai scelto per me?" Disse mine

"Per te ho scelto un exo che sviluppa la tua capacità nel combattimento corpo a corpo se ho capito sei bravai in quello" disse Tatsumi

"Si allora cosa devo fare?" Disse mine

Tatsumi la fece mettere in posizione per combattere e disse " rilassa i muscoli, concentrati sul tuo corpo", mine fece un respiro e disse "ho capito"

La matrice di mine si illuminò e provo a fare un passo però svenne " cavolo! " Tatsumi la acchiappo al volo "tranquilli è normale, sta bene deve solo riposarsi ", portandola in stile da sposa la portò dentro la base seguito da susano e Najenda poi torno da loro

"Il boss penserà a mine, è normale per la prima volta non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi " disse Tatsumi rassicurando Akame

"Hey pincioncini volete che vi lasci soli" disse leone con un sorrisetto a Tatsumi e Akame

"Niente affatto!" Urlo Tatsumi "ora pensiamo a te " disse a leone

"Sarà un giochetto da ragazzi" disse leone poggiando le mani a terra, dalla terra uscì un pilastro di 10 centimetri "eh?"

Tatsumi rise "certo, lo hai proprio dimostrato "

Leone continuo a rifarlo e Tatsumi disse "brava continua a provarci e c'è la farai"

Tatsumi si voltò verso Akame "ora tu cosa hai scelto?"

"Ecco ho deciso di voler usare la tua stessa" disse Akame

Tatsumi le sorrise "allora sarà più facile per tutte e due, potrò insegnarti molto bene ogni dettaglio "

Tatsumi andò a prendere alcuni blocchi di legna poi ne posò uno davanti ad Akame e si avvicinò a lei "faremo prima un po di pratica sull'accensione ", Tatsumi tirò fuori uno dei suoi guanti e lo diede a lei "Usa i miei guanti "

Akame si mise il guanto "ok cosa devo fare"

"Devi avere in mente la composizione del percorso della fiamma" disse Tatsumi "per la scintilla devi solo schioccare le dita "

Akame punto la mano verso il blocchetto e schiocco le dita creando una scintilla che però non arrivò al blocchetto, Akame fu un po delusa dal risultato

"Sei stata brava devi solo concentrarti di più" disse Tatsumi incoraggiando Akame "riprovaci"

I due furono interrotti da un urlo proveniente dalla base "Chelsea ti uccido!"

"Questa è mine" disse Tatsumi voltandosi verso la base, dalla base uscì una mi è furiosa con in mano pumpkin e sul viso erano disegnati con l'inchiostro degli occhiali,baffi,barba e delle sopracciglia

"Credo che il gioco di squadra avrà seri problemi " disse Tatsumi guardando mine

"Ma devi ammettere che è divertente " disse Sekky

"Non ti avevo ordinato di metterti in muto?" Disse Tatsumi

"Ho disobbedito " disse Sekky

"Un teigu che disobbedisce agli ordini, devo avere proprio un influenza negativa" disse Tatsumi "ora ricominciamo ad allenarci abbiamo molte cose da migliorare "

"Già il nemico è forte e di sicuro anche gli jeagers si staranno preparando per eliminarci " disse Akame

Capitale imperiale , sala addestramento

Seryu e Sayo si stavano allenando

"Sei veramente brava a schivare" disse Seryu sparando a Sayo con un lanciarazzi

Verso Seryu arrivarono 4 missili, lei salto verso di loro passandoci in mezzo, poi corse verso Seryu

"Corpo a corpo " disse Seryu mettendosi in guardia

Sayo provò a colpirla con qualche pugno ma Seryu li blocco e poi afferrò il braccio di Sayo e con la gamba la fece cadere, Sayo si aggrappò al braccio di Seryu e gli diede un calcio in faccia poi si allontanò con delle capriole e si alzò

"Sei brava, sono contenta che sei dalla parte della giustizia " disse Seryu

"Anch'io sono contenta di averti come compagno" disse Sayo

Sayo arrivò davanti a Seryu , lei provo a colpirla con il destro ma Sayo schivo passandogli accanto e la colpi sulla schiena

"Non riesco a muovermi" disse Seryu cadendo in ginocchio

"Grazie al mio teigu posso colpire i tuoi punti di pressioni ottenendo molti effetti" disse Sayo colpendola di nuovo alla schiena dolcemente ridando a Seryu i movimenti

"Sei forte " disse Seryu alzandosi

"Tutto bene?" Disse Sayo notando che stava controllando il braccio

"Si è solo un po allentato posso ripararlo" disse Seryu

"È un peccato che non sia arrivata prima, il mio teigu mi avrebbe permesso di salvare il tuo braccio"disse Sayo dispiaciuta

"Tranquilla non è un problema posso riparare tutto con i strumenti di Stylish " disse Seryu

"Quello che era morto prima del mio arrivo, era molto importante per te?" Disse Sayo preoccupandosi

"Si lui mi ha salvata, mi ha dato queste gambe e braccia, ora che non c'è non posso più potenziarmi ma mi ha lasciato i suoi strumenti quindi posso ripararmi " disse Seryu iniziando a piangere, Sayo l'abbraccio e la conforto "non aver paura di piangere sono qui accanto a te"

"Voglio eliminare tutti i malvagi da questo mondo" disse Seryu

"E io ti aiuterò" sussurrò Sayo

1 mese dopo

Base temporanea dei night raid

I ragazzi erano appena tornati dalla caccia

"È passato un mese da quando siamo qui e vedo che siete migliorati " disse Najenda

"Si siamo tutti più forti ora" disse Lubbock allegro

"Abbiamo anche fatto molti progressi con le matrici" disse Tatsumi

"Chelsea la tua valutazione finale su di loro?" Disse Najenda rivolgendosi a Chelsea

"Da quello che ho potuto vedere siete molto abili nel combattimento ma siete troppo buoni, Bulat e Sheele erano di sicuro brave persone ma come assassini erano pietosi, se non fate qualcosa per la vostra bontà di sicuro morirete anche voi" disse Chelsea andandosene

"Non dovrebbe parlare così dei propri compagni morti" disse Sekky

Più tardi, Mine,Lubbock e Tatsumi stavano intorno a un falò

"La odio, come osa parlare così di Sheele e Bulat?" Disse mine arrabbiata

"Già non è stato molto carino da parte sua " disse Lubbock

Tatsumi non disse nulla continuo a leggere il suo libro

"Dovremo fargliela vedere, dovete fargli uno scherzo per dimostrargli che lei non è diversa da noi" disse mine

"Perché noi due?" Disse Lubbock

"Perché ho deciso così, agirete stasera " disse mine rientrando in casa

"Uffa e ora cosa gli possiamo fare?" Disse Lubbock a Tatsumi che leggeva il suo libro

"Hey mi stai ascoltan.." Lubbock si interruppe è una lampadina illuminata è apparsa sulla sua testa "ho trovato!" Disse gloriosamente

"Ti ascolto" disse Tatsumi con tono disinteressato

"Tra un po' Chelsea andrà a farsi il bagno, noi potremmo sgattaiolargli dietro e buttargli un secchio in testa " disse Lubbock "ma noi due non è che siamo bravi a nascondere la nostra presenza "

"Pensavo che dopo tutto il tempo che hai passato a spiare le ragazze in bagno eri diventato come un ombra" disse Tatsumi

"Beh ecco... " Lubbock stava pensando a una scusa

"Ho capito ci provo io con Sekky" disse Tatsumi alzandosi

"Hai tutto il mio appoggio " disse Lubbock baka, tutto questo serve solo a vedere se Chelsea si arrabbia con noi in caso ci scoprisse la mente perversa di Lubbock

"Come pensi di riuscirci, non posso renderti invisibile" disse Sekky

"Mi stai sottovalutando" disse Tatsumi

Zona terme

Chelsea si stava rilassando facendo un bagno nell'acqua calda della sorgente

"Ci voleva" disse Chelsea immergendosi

"Io vado" disse Tatsumi

Chelsea si mise a cercare il suo lecca-lecca

"Lecca-lecca ?" disse un ragazzo con i capelli bianchi voltato di spalle che mostrava un lecca-lecca a Chelsea che si spaventò

"tranquilla sono Tatsumi " disse Tatsumi

Tatsumi?! penso Chelsea che poi si voltò subito di spalle ,"Come faccio a stare tranquilla, sono nuda con un ragazzo dietro di me" disse Chelsea imbarazzata

"Non sto guardando, voglio solo parlarti e gli altri volevano farti uno scherzo quindi due in un solo colpo" disse Tatsumi mettendosi il lecca-lecca in bocca

"Non era per me quello " disse Chelsea

"Ecco" Tatsumi ne prese un altro dalla tasca e lo diede a Chelsea senza guardarla

"Come hai fatto a cambiare colore dei capelli?" Disse Chelsea mangiando il lecca-lecca

"Un piccolo trucchetto, ora volevo parlarti di quello che hai detto prima su Bulat e Sheele " disse Tatsumi

"Non pensavo che ve la sareste presa così tanto" disse Chelsea

"Non me la sono presa anzi in parte penso che hai ragione " disse Tatsumi

Chelsea fu sorpresa di ciò che disse Tatsumi

"Però penso che senza quella bontà che abbiamo non riusciremo a distinguerci da dei mostri che uccidono semplicemente per il proprio divertimento a dei semplici assassini che vogliono aiutare la gente " disse Tatsumi

Chelsea si mise l'asciugamano e guardò Tatsumi "sai io ho detto quelle cose perché non voglio che moriate come la mia vecchia squadra, un giorno tornai alla base e scopri che erano tutti morti, loro non erano forti come voi ma non erano nemmeno deboli"

Tatsumi rivolse lo sguardo al cielo e prese un respiro "so cosa si prova quando si perde la propria squadra, è come perdere la propria famiglia "

"Non mi serve essere consolata e poi come puoi capire ciò che ho provato, tu hai perso solo un compagno non tutti" Disse Chelsea

"Non ho parlato a nessuno del mio passato ma visto che tu me l'hai detto è giusto che io te ne parli" disse Tatsumi

"Tempo fa anch'io facevo parte di una squadra di assassini, loro erano la mia famiglia, come è successo a te un giorno morirono tutti solo che io ero con loro, per una sorta di caso io ne uscì solamente ferito" il tono di Tatsumi sembrava aver perso ogni emozione

"Senti, tutti e due non vogliamo vedere qualcuno morire, aiutiamoli a diventare più forti, non permettiamo che qualcuno muoia di nuovo " disse Tatsumi sorridendo

"Certo" disse Chelsea sorridendo

Tatsumi si alzò "scusa se ti ho disturbata ora ti lascio e non parliamone con gli altri di questo " disse allontanandosi

"Tatsumi" disse Chelsea

Tatsumi si girò e Chelsea lo guardò dritto nei suoi occhi rossi

"Sai con questo aspetto che hai ... perdi tutta l'innocenza che avevi " disse Chelsea

Tatsumi le sorrise e se ne andò

"Però è anche più carino " disse Chelsea

Dopo qualche giorno la squadra torno alla propria base e cominciò a eseguire di nuovo contratti e taglie, Tatsumi decise di eseguire da solo un contratto riguardante due ricchi che si divertivano nelle torture, il contratto era stato chiesto da una ragazzina scappata e Tatsumi aveva ascoltato la sua storia ed era deciso a farla pagare a tutti

Davanti alla villa dei bersagli

"Queste sono le posizioni di tutte le guardie" disse Sekky

"Ok ho già in mente un piano per non farli scappare " disse Tatsumi

"Tatsumi posso chiederti perché sei nel tuo aspetto originale ?" Disse Sekky

"Perché voglio essere sicuro che nessuno se la cavi " disse Tatsumi arrabbiato "questa notte gestirò le cose non come il Tatsumi che hai conosciuto finora ma come Tatsumi l'assassino della sezione 13 , come sai io in questo aspetto ho problemi a trattenermi e a tornare in me, se oggi mi vedesti cambiato voglio che tu mi faccia ritornare in me se è necessario prendi il controllo del mio corpo e fermami "

"Ho capito" disse Sekky

Tatsumi entrò nella villa, la villa era molto grande di color rosso e aveva un giardino enorme circondato da delle mura alte circa 5 metri

Tatsumi saltò sul muro e elimino le guardie che sorvegliavano il cancello, muovendosi come un ombra elimino tutte le persone sulle mura poi scese nel giardino e si nascose nei i cespugli, trascinava le guardie al suo interno e le pugnalava senza far rumore .

Come ebbe finito entrò nella villa dalla porta principale, le guardie non fecero in tempo a dare l'allarme che un proiettile arrivo nelle loro teste

"Non lascerò a nessuno la possibilità di fuggire " Tatsumi fece incendiare le mura

"Sono riuniti nella sala principale " disse Sekky

Tatsumi arrivò davanti alla porta e gli diede un calcio spalancandola, tutta l'attenzione si rivolse su di lui che iniziò a camminare

"Salve" disse Tatsumi con le pistole in mano passando in mezzo alle guardie che gli puntavano le pistole contro

"Chi sei tu?" Disse un uomo vestito elegantemente seduto su un divano circondato da altri uomini

"Sono un assassino, inviato per punire i peccatori come te, preparati a subire il castigo divino " disse Tatsumi

L'uomo fece segno di sparagli

Sul volto di Tatsumi apparve un ghigno, comincio a correre sparando su tutte e due i lati eliminando molti uomini, finiti i proiettili estrasse le sue due spade e iniziò ad affettare i nemici, un cane provo ad attaccarlo ma lui lo fece esplodere

"Signore per di qua" disse un uomo entrando in una botola nel terreno a dei soldati che spararono a Tatsumi

Tatsumi notò che anche l'altro uomo stava fuggendo verso la porta "non scapperete"

Tatsumi colpi tutti i proiettili con le lame e uccise tutti gli uomini, lanciò la spada a l'uomo che si conficcò nel suo ginocchio poi schiocco le dita e la botola esplose

"Ora ci sei solo tu" disse Tatsumi avvicinandosi a l'uomo

Tatsumi cominciò a muovere la spada provocando dolore nell'uomo "Ora ti farò molto male" disse Tatsumi con un ghigno sadico

"Tatsumi?" Disse Sekky

Fuori dalla villa

Sayo e Seryu avevano raggiunto la villa dopo aver visto il fumo

"Io vado sul retro per tagliarli la via di fuga" disse Seryu correndo con Koro tra le braccia

"Io entro" disse Sayo separandosi da Seryu

Come Sayo arrivò davanti alla villa avvertì un aura omicida enorme, si voltò verso l'origine e vide un ragazzo che avrebbe potuto riconoscere tra migliaia "Tatsumi "

Tatsumi stava impalando la testa di un uomo su un pallo al centro del giardino, come fini raccolse le pistole, "Tatsumi " si girò per vedere chi l'aveva chiamato e vide Sayo

"Ciao è bello rivederti, è da molto che non ci vediamo" disse Tatsumi

"Già anche se non mi piace le condizioni in cui ci stiamo incontrando" disse Sayo guardandolo nei occhi, poteva vedere che erano intrisi di un intentò omicida

"Come mai?" Disse Tatsumi

"Forse per il fatto che ti ho appena trovato impalando la testa di un uomo e per il ghigno che hai sulla faccia, dopo tutti gli anni che abbiamo passato insieme riesco a capire se hai superato il limite e non riesci a tornare in te " disse Sayo seria

"Che vorresti dire io sto benissimo, non ho nessun problema" disse Tatsumi

"Sul serio ?" Disse Sayo non credendogli

"Serio" disse Tatsumi poi noto che dei soldati gli stavano per sparare ,"levati" Tatsumi spostò Sayo prendendosi un proiettile nel braccio "tutto qui ? Guardate come si fa" Tatsumi brucio i soldati divertendosi poi fece esplodere la villa con un gesto della mano, Sayo colpi in testa Tatsumi facendolo cadere a terra "perché l'hai fatto ?!" Disse Tatsumi

Sayo si avvicinò "per farti tornare in te " poi lo abbraccio "tutti sanno che da solo non riesci a controllarti, persino tu lo sai", Tatsumi era irritato da Sayo ma poi dai suoi occhi scomparve l'intento omicida e tornarono normali e anche l'aura omicida scomparve

"Dannazione sei dovuta intervenire un altra volta per salvarmi, scusami" disse Tatsumi

"Tranquillo, io ci sarò sempre per aiutarti" disse Sayo tirando fuori una borsa medica

"Cos'è ?" Disse Tatsumi

Sayo tirò fuori alcuni attrezzi " il mio teigu "primo soccorso", fammi vedere la ferita", Sayo gli prese il braccio " ci vorrà un attimo ", tolse il proiettile e bendo la ferita

Tatsumi attivo una delle cinque scritte nei suoi guanti, i suoi occhi rossi diventarono verdi e i capelli bianchi divennero castani

"Grazie, che dici se ti offro qualcosa al bar?" Disse Tatsumi allegro

Sayo gli sorrise "certo, però prima devo finire il turno ", aiuto Tatsumi ad alzarsi e comincio ad andare verso Seryu "tu allontanati senza farti vedere, incontriamoci alle porte della città"

Tatsumi obbedì e se ne andò

Un'ora dopo al Devil's Nest

"Ecco tre strawberry sundea offerti dalla casa!" disse Clara poggiando i gelati sul tavolo

"Cavolo tu non cambi mai" disse Sayo seduta nel tavolo accanto a Tatsumi

"Che vuoi farci anche se ho trovato un locale dove lo fanno meglio di qui, un giorno ti ci porto" disse Tatsumi iniziando a mangiare

"Hey così mi porti via la clientela !" Disse Ieyasu

Sayo si mise a ridere " sempre i soliti "

"Era da molto che non ci riunivamo tutti e tre" disse Tatsumi

"Mancano solo yuta, katashi e..." Disse Ieyasu

"... e la tua reginetta" Ieyasu fini la frase poggiando la mano sulla spalla di Tatsumi

"Siamo solo amici" disse Tatsumi col viso rosso

"Hehehe certo " disse Ieyasu

"In effetti per lei sei più di un amico visto che ti ha sempre chiamato ' fratellone' " puntualizzò Sayo

"Visto non siamo fidanzati ma solo amici anche se ora come ora non sono sicuro che mi veda come il suo fratellone o che provi solo odio per quello che ho fatto" disse Tatsumi

"Tranquillo vedrai che tutto andrà per il meglio" disse Sayo rassicurando Tatsumi

Ieyasu notò le bende sul braccio " amico ti hanno ferito"

"Si prima con Sayo, delle guardie ci hanno sparato e io ..." Tatsumi si interruppe notando che la ferita era svanita "non c'è più niente "

"Ma certo, il mio teigu è specializzato nella guarigione quella ferita non era niente, io posso riattaccati un braccio in caso lo perdi e in più quando l'ho usato mi ha dato una profonda conoscenza sul corpo umano che unità alle mie conoscenze nelle arti marziali posso creare tecniche efficaci anche contro delle bestie pericolose " disse Sayo orgogliosa di se

"Sembra fatto su misura per te " disse Tatsumi

"Uffa così sono l'unico senza " disse Ieyasu triste

"Però Sekky è migliore, vero Sekky ?" Disse Tatsumi ignorando Ieyasu, "Sekky ?" Tatsumi non indossava più Sekky

"Hai perso Sekky ?" Disse Sayo preparandosi a colpire tanto

Tatsumi lo trovo in tasca "no eccolo " disse sollevato e lo mise "stai bene?"

"Si tu invece ?" Disse Sekky

"Mi sono ripreso grazie a Sayo " disse Tatsumi

"Ciao Sekky " Sayo saluto

"Ah bene scusa non sono riuscito fermarti prima che mi togliessi " disse Sekky

"Tranquillo ora è tutto risolto " disse Tatsumi

"Comunque perché stavi usando quella forma ?" Disse Sayo

"Perché volevo essere sicuro che tutti morivano e quindi anche se sapevo che rischiavo di perdere il controllo, ho deciso di combattere con il mio aspetto originale" disse Tatsumi

"Cavolo per avere un tale intento ti devono aver incaricato di uccidere delle brutte persone" disse Ieyasu

"Si erano persone veramente crudeli, da quando sono nei night raid capitano molti casi come questo ma questa volta ero disgustato da loro, sentivo che dovevo punirli " disse Tatsumi

" night raid? Quel gruppo di assassini ?" Disse Sayo

"Si è il gruppo in cui è entrato" disse Ieyasu

"Tu sei entrato in un gruppo di assassini ! Ci hai pensato due volte prima di entrare in un nuovo gruppo ?! Non hai pensato hai rischi che corri facendo l'assassino !?" Disse Sayo arrabbiata

"Certo che ci ho pensato prima di entrare e conosco già i rischi che si corrono, ti ricordo che ero già un assassino tempo fa" disse Tatsumi

"Me lo ricordo ed è un motivo in più perché non dovevi entrarci, non ti ricordi perché hai lasciato il ruolo di assassino? Anche loro rischiano di morire, se ti affezioni troppo a loro quando moriranno rimarrai distrutto di nuovo, ti sei scordato cosa si prova?" Disse Sayo

"No che non lo scordato, quando è morto Bulat io .." Tatsumi venne interrotto da Sayo "vedi hanno già iniziato ad abbandonarti, loro ti abbandoneranno tutti !"

"Non è vero, loro non mi abbandoneranno " disse Tatsumi alzando la voce

"Come fai a saperlo ?!" Disse Sayo

"Lo so è basta !" disse Tatsumi

"Come fai a esserne certo ?!" Disse Sayo

"Perché io li proteggerò! " disse Tatsumi

"Solo perché lo dici non vuol dire che funzionerà! Loro ti abbandoneranno proprio come hanno fatto i tuoi vecchi compagni !" Disse Sayo

"Non è vero! " urlo Tatsumi alzandosi arrabbiato "non è vero, loro non mi hanno abbandonato, sono stato io ad abbandonarli, è solo colpa mia se sono morti, loro si affidavano a me e io li ho delusi, io non li ho protetti ma non succederà di nuovo, io non li abbandonerò "

"Per me non è una buona idea" disse Sayo

"Potrà anche esserlo ma io non li abbandono, se finirà così io li seguirò " disse Tatsumi deciso

"Ti sei fatto coinvolgere troppo emotivamente " disse Sayo

"Purtroppo è successo, loro ora fanno parte della mia famiglia proprio come te e gli altri " disse Tatsumi

"Sei sempre il solito, cerca almeno di non morire" disse Sayo rassegnandosi

"Non ne ho intenzione" disse Tatsumi, dopo ci fu il silenzio

"Per fortuna che ho chiuso il locale altrimenti avremmo avuto l'intero corpo di polizia qui" disse Ieyasu rompendo il silenzio

"Ora voglio parlarti di una cosa Ieyasu " disse Tatsumi sedendosi

"Di cosa?" Disse Ieyasu

"Sono arrivati cambiamenti degli ordini? " disse Tatsumi

"No non ho ricevuto nulla, perché ?" Disse Ieyasu

"Perché il mio capo mi ha informato che l'esercito di Tahara aiuterà l'esercito imperiale" disse Tatsumi

Ieyasu ci penso "è strano i piani sono diversi, non è ancora stata fatta l'elezione del re quindi nessuno può dichiarare guerra eccetto il padre ma lui non ha motivo di farlo, ci ha inviati qui per un motivo no?"

"Esatto, Tatsumi sei sicuro che queste informazioni siano affidabili ?" disse Sayo

"Abbastanza vengono direttamente dal quartiere generale " disse Tatsumi

"Investigherò su questo, per ora seguiremo gli ordini che ci sono stati dati " disse Ieyasu

"Ricevuto" dissero Sayo e Tatsumi

"Ah tatsumi ora io e te siamo in due squadre avversarie tra loro" disse Sayo

"E quindi?" Disse Tatsumi

"Ci potremmo scontrare, come faremo se succedesse?" Disse Sayo

"In effetti gli jeagers sono stati creati esclusivamente per eliminare noi" disse Sekky

"Io non potrei mai ucciderti, faremo finta di combattere" disse Tatsumi

"Credi che funzionerà ?" Disse Sayo

"Lo spero " disse Tatsumi "però dovremo proteggere i nostri compagni "

"Già anche se il mio capitano credo sia più forte di te" disse Sayo

"Esdese dici, no quando mi ha portato a palazzo aveva detto che io ero più forte " disse Tatsumi

"Perché ti ha portato a palazzo?" Disse Sayo incuriosita

"Perché è innamorata di me " disse Tatsumi

"Come ?" Disse Sayo incredula

"Quando mi ha portato lì mi confessò il suo amore e poi abbiamo parlato dei tempi insieme " disse Tatsumi

"Tempi insieme ?" Disse Sayo confusa

"Ti ricordi che quando marinava la scuola usciva sempre con una ragazza dai capelli blu, quella era esdese" disse Ieyasu

"Oh dio non l'avevo riconosciuta!" Disse Sayo

"Nemmeno io me l'ha detto Sekky che era lei " disse Tatsumi

"Chissà perché non siamo riusciti a riconoscerla ?" Disse Ieyasu

"Lo so io " disse Tatsumi " dev'essere per le tette ora c'è le ha più grosse "

"Baka" disse Sekky

"Vero ora c'è l..." Ieyasu fu interrotto da Sayo che colpi i due

"Idioti, vi sembra il modo di parlare davanti a una ragazza" disse Sayo arrabbiata

"Scusa Sayo " dissero insieme a terra

"Poi Tatsumi questo comportamento me lo sarei aspettata da Ieyasu non da te, averti lasciato solo con lui è stato un errore " disse Sayo

"Così mi fai sembrare un pervertito " disse Ieyasu

"Perché non lo sei?" Disse Sayo

"No sei solo tu che la pensi così " disse Ieyasu

"In realtà tutti la pensano così " disse Tatsumi

"Ma ..." Disse Ieyasu

"Anche io la penso così " disse Sekky

"Anche Sekky la pensa così" disse Tatsumi, quest'ultima affermazione distrusse Ieyasu che si accasciò contro il muro ripetendo piagnucolando "perché ?"

"Quindi cosa farai con lei ?" Disse Sayo

"Ci ho pensato su e ho deciso di ferirla per non farla combattere però se non bastasse dovrò ucciderla " disse Tatsumi

"Lei è molto forte " disse Sayo

"Già ha imparato molto da me ha anche il mio stesso comportamento di quando l'ho incontrata " disse Tatsumi

"i forti dominano i deboli e ciò che tu hai espresso quando ti abbiamo conosciuto e che lei ripete tuttora " disse Sayo

"Eheh sono un insegnante fin troppo bravo" disse Tatsumi grattandosi la testa

"Fin troppo, c'è in giro la voce che lei da sola possa eliminare un intero esercito "disse Ieyasu

"Beh noi ne abbiamo 3 che riescono a farlo" disse Tatsumi

Ieyasu cappi a chi si riferiva "voi della chiesa siete sempre i migliori, io e Sayo non potremo mai competere con voi"

"Ti ricordo che io della chiesa porto solo il nome, tutta la mia forza e abilità è nata dalla sezione 13, la chiesa ne ha solo preso possesso per fare altro" disse Tatsumi

"Infatti 6 anni fa, voi della sezioni 13 o S.A.S. eravate temuti da tutti " disse Ieyasu

"Sezione 13?" Disse Sayo

"Ah giusto tu la conosci come S.A.S. , in pratica la squadra di Tatsumi era conosciuta da tutto il paese come S.A.S. anche se i cittadini non sapevano cosa significava mentre le più alte cariche di governo la conoscevano come sezione 13, la sezione assassini supremi, come ho detto era temuta da tutti ma ora tutti sanno che non esiste più o meglio non sanno che l'ultimo membro è ancora vivo " disse Ieyasu

"Due " disse Tatsumi che era rimasto in silenzio

"Eh?" Disse Ieyasu

"Due sono i membri ancora vivi, io e il mio maestro" disse Tatsumi

"Vero però come fai a sapere che sia ancora vivo, sono passati anni da l'ultima volta che è stato visto" disse Sayo

"Istinto, sento che è da qualche parte là fuori e che un giorno ci incontreremo e quando succederà io lo ucciderò " disse Tatsumi

Sayo lo guardò preoccupata questo posto e questa missione gli sta facendo solo male


	10. Chapter 10

**"Che bello tra un po' la maschera di Tatsumi cadrà e tutti sapranno che persona è in realtà, cosa faranno i night raid quando scopriranno la verità ? Di sicuro la morte dovrà accogliere dei peccatori "**

Capitolo 10

Villaggio vicino alla capitale

Due uomini guardavano il villaggio da una montagna

Uno indossava un mantello nero e una maschera antigas a 3 occhi rossi, l'altro era un uomo giovane coperto con un mantello nero, indossava un capello nero e degli occhiali rossi

"Gli uomini sono in posizione, attendiamo ordini " disse l'uomo con la maschera

"Di a loro di iniziare il test" disse l'uomo dai capelli bianchi

L'uomo con la maschera estrasse una spada con due piccoli tubi sulla lama e un grilletto nel manico, punto la spada verso il cielo e premette il grilletto facendo partire una scintilla rossa dai tubi che provocò un esplosione di fiamme nel cielo

Dal bosco uscirono delle creature umanoidi di pelle nera, erano delle persone in pelle ossa senza occhi,naso e orecchie, sulle mani, sui piedi e sulla fronte c'erano disegnati dei cerchi di colore rosso che si univano con delle strisce rosse in un cerchio sulla schiena

Le creature arrivate al villaggio iniziarono ad attaccare la gente del villaggio, la gente in preda al panico provo a fuggire ma un muro di pietra si alzò tutt'intorno al villaggio bloccammo ogni via di fuga, da una casa uscì un uomo con un fucile in mano, una creatura comparve sul tetto dietro l'uomo che si girò e punto l'arma contro di lui, la creatura apri la bocca e l'uomo sparo due colpi che non gli fecero niente

"Ma che diamine ?!" Disse l'uomo terrorizzato

La creatura salto addosso l'uomo e iniziò a mangiarlo nel mentre i segni sul corpo si illuminarono, la creatura aumento la massa passando da pelle ossa a normale

Altre creature erano diventate muscolose e iniziarono a distruggere le case

"Ottimo, sono efficienti " disse l'uomo dai capelli bianchi vedendo la scena

"Già ma io lo sono di più" disse l'uomo con la maschera

"Sempre il solito pride " rispose l'altro "raduna tutti e riportali al covo"

Pride annuì e si diresse verso il villaggio

Il giorno dopo, palazzo della capitale, sala del trono

L'imperatore Makoto sedeva sul trono con affianco il primo ministro Honest e esdeath inchinata davanti a lui

L'imperatore era un ragazzino di 14 anni,basso e magro che indossava un vestito da principe color viola con mantello viola e aveva una corona e scettro d'oro

Honest è un uomo di mezza età, di corporatura alta e massiccia, con gli occhi coloro ambra, i capelli lunghi e grigi e la barba e i baffi del medesimo colore. Indossa una giacca militare grigio-verde con una cintura marrone, e sopra di essa un lungo cappotto grigio con il colletto di pelliccia nera.

"Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro generale, le attività criminali sono calate da quando operate con la vostra nuova squadra" disse l'imperatore con tono felice

"Grazie sua maestà ma non abbiamo ancora eliminato i night raid" disse esdeath

"Dovete averli spaventati così tanto che hanno deciso di nascondersi " disse l'imperatore

"Dev'essere così" disse esdeath

"Ah abbiamo trovato dei candidati ideali che le potrebbero interessare" disse l'imperatore

Il primo ministro interventi "mio signore dovrebbe lasciare che il generale lo trovi da sola il suo amore "

L'imperatore dopo aver ascoltato punto lo scettro verso il ministro "potrebbe sposare il figlio del primo ministro "

"Mio imperatore la ringrazio per l'offerta ma nel mio cuore c'è posto solo per Tatsumi " disse esdeath

"Questo Tatsumi sembra essere un grande uomo, lo vorrei incontrare " disse l'imperatore

"Certo quando lo riporterò qui glielo farò incontrare " disse esdeath

Esdeath e Honest uscirono dalla sala del trono

"Sta crescendo bene l'imperatore, tra un po' comincerà a desiderare donne" disse il primo ministro

"Prima mi hai detto che avevi un incarico per la mia squadra" disse esdeath

"Si, hai sentito che sono apparse nuove creature che stanno distruggendo interi villaggi, voglio che mi porti degli esemplari vivi così posso studiarli " disse Honest

"Bene, avevo già intenzione di occuparmene visto che è la prima volta che compaiono " disse esdeath mettendosi il capello

Base dei night raid, campo addestramento

Tatsumi e Akame si stavano allenando insieme

"Hai fatto molta pratica e sei diventata brava " disse Tatsumi mentre piantava nel terreno dei bersagli

"Ora voglio farti provare ad attaccare bersagli " disse Tatsumi avvicinandosi ad Akame "ti starò accanto per sicurezza "

Akame puntò la mano con il guanto di Tatsumi verso un bersaglio e schioccò le dita provocando una scintilla, la scintilla formo un piccolo dardo fiamme diretto verso il bersaglio ma si dissolse prima di arrivare al bersaglio

"Riprovaci, so che c'è la puoi fare" disse Tatsumi sorridendo

Akame punto la mano di nuovo, Tatsumi afferrò il braccio aiutandola a puntare "ricorda ciò che ti ho insegnato e fai fuoco ", Akame annuì con un lieve rossore sulle guance

Akame ci riprovo questa volta non si formò un dardo ma sul bersaglio avvenne un esplosione di fiamme che lo avvolse

"C'è l'hai fatta" disse Tatsumi felice

Akame gli sorrise

Leone e Chelsea li stavano guardando

"Sbaglio o Akame sorride sempre quando è con Tatsumi?" Disse Chelsea

"È vero, prima non sorrideva così spesso " Disse Leone pensandoci

"Per me c'è qualcosa " disse Chelsea leccando il suo solito lecca-lecca

"Potremmo divertirci un po su di loro " propose Leone

Chelsea sorrise "sarà divertente "

Lubbock arrivò al campo "hey ragazzi, Najenda-san vi vuole tutti in sala riunioni "

"Certo arriviamo " disse Tatsumi accanto a Akame

"Prima fatevi un bagno puzzate di sudore " disse Lubbock

"In effetti ci alleniamo da stamattina " disse Tatsumi

"Cercate di non farlo insieme " disse scherzosa Chelsea

"Cosa? " Tatsumi si girò verso Chelsea

"Niente " disse Chelsea andandosene sotto lo sguardo confuso di Tatsumi

Sala riunioni

Najenda sedeva al trono "questa volta abbiamo un compito un po diverso, dovremo eliminare le bestie che stanno attaccando i villaggi intorno alla capitale "

"Non credevo che ci occupassimo di queste cose" disse Tatsumi

"Essendo parte dell'esercito rivoluzionario ci possono capitare compiti come questi" spiego Lubbock

"Agiremo di notte per evitare gli jeagers " disse Najenda

"Cosa sappiamo di queste nuove bestie ?" Disse leone

"Non sappiamo molto perché sono apparse da qualche giorno, per ora sappiamo che sembrano umani senza occhi,naso e orecchie, hanno la pelle nera e uno strano disegno sul corpo " spiego Najenda

"Non ho dati a riguardo, voglio analizzarli al più presto " disse Sekky

"Ne catturerò uno vivo così potrai analizzarlo " disse Tatsumi

"Cosa?" Disse mine

"Sekky vuole analizzare queste nuove creature e sinceramente sono interessato anch'io " disse Tatsumi

"Bene formiamo le squadre " disse Najenda

Periferia della capitale

Un carro stava correndo inseguito da molte creature

"Corri più veloce quelle cose ci stanno raggiungendo!" disse un uomo sul carro

A un certo punto la ruota del carro si ruppe facendo rivoltare il carro

"Dannazione " uno dei uomini uscì dal carro

Una creatura si avvicinò e salto in aria per attaccare l'uomo, Bolls intervenne e con un pugno mise a terra una creatura poi tirò fuori il suo teigu lanciafiamme "rubicante vi sconfiggerà ", Bolls sparo sulle bestie che scomparvero sotto la vampata di fiamme

Bolls si girò verso gli uomini del carro "tranquilli ora siete al sicuro " però gli uomini si spaventarono di più finché Seryu arrivò a tranquillizzarli "tranquilli noi facciamo parte della giustizia"

Il resto della squadra arrivo sul campo

"Non ti fa arrabbiare il fatto che ti giudichino dall'aspetto ?" Disse Wave

"Per fortuna si sono calmati" disse Bolls

mi ha ignorato penso Wave

"Tu hai fatto la stessa cosa il primo giorno "Disse kurome mangiando i suoi biscotti dietro Wave

"Ehm .." Wave fu interrotto da dei versi provenienti dalle fiamme "non sono morti"

Dalle fiamme sbucarono le creature con il disegno illuminato e iniziarono ad assorbire le fiamme

Tutti gli jeagers attivarono i loro teigu

Come le fiamme finirono le creature aumentarono la loro massa muscolare e corsero verso di loro

Run volo con mastema e dalle ali d'angelo sparo delle piume sulle creature uccidendone alcune

Bolls uso di nuovo rubicante contro di loro bruciandoli totalmente

Wave attivo grand chariot e ricoprì il suo corpo con l'armatura e andò verso di loro, con dei pugni stese a terrà molte creature

"Koro numero 3!" Disse Seryu, Koro si ingrandì e mise in bocca il braccio di Seryu, come lascio al posto del braccio c'era una trivella gigante, sul viso di Seryu comparve un sorriso sadico

Lei si lanciò su alcune creature e le colpì con la trivella distruggendo totalmente i loro colpi

Kurome estrasse la sua katana e taglio in due diverse creature

"Sembra siano finiti" disse Wave

Tra i resti delle creature c'erano delle piccole gemme nere che attrassero la carne delle creature morte

"Si stanno rigenerando ?" Disse Wave sorpreso

"Pensavo che solo i teigu organici potevano rigenerarsi " disse Seryu guardando Koro che era preoccupato

Le creature rigenerate si alzarono dal terreno e urlarono "AHHHHHH!", le creature si abbracciarono tutti insieme e il loro disegno si attivò formando una luce accecante, gli jeagers chiusero gli occhi e quando la luce svanì li riaprirono, davanti a loro era presente una creatura molto muscolosa e alta 6 metri

"Attenzione !" La creatura provo a schiacciarli con la mano, gli jeagers schivarono il colpo

"Bravo, hai ottenuto il mio interesse " disse Esdeath sulla testa della creatura, poggiò la mano sulla creatura e la congelo

"Ottimo lavoro comandante !" Disse Seryu

"Si ma ora come facciamo a portarlo in città ?" disse Wave guardando l'enorme blocco di ghiaccio

Qualche ora dopo, notte

I night raid per sorvegliare la zona si erano divisi in squadre di due persone, Tatsumi è finito in squadra con Lubbock, i due camminavano in una strada della montagna da cui potevano guardare la foresta dall'alto

"Uffa avrei preferito fare squadra con una bella ragazza " disse Lubbock camminando

"Anch'io sono felice di fare squadra con te " disse Tatsumi

"Proviamo a guardare da qui " disse Sekky

"Subito " Tatsumi si sporse verso la foresta

"Attivazione vista telescopica " Tatsumi chiuse l'occhio senza Sekky, in quello in cui c'era Sekky comparve un mirino di colore rosso, Sekky aumentò la vista di Tatsumi e guardarono diverse zone

Come le esaminarono la zona Sekky e Tatsumi videro molte fonti di calore

"Le riconosci ?" Chiese Tatsumi

"Affermativo, non sono le nuove creature " disse Sekky

"Proviamo da un altra parte " disse Tatsumi

"Ricevuto " disse Sekky disattivando la vista telescopica

"Sekky ha veramente molti utilizzi" disse Lubbock

"Già ed è anche una banca dati, conserva molti dati su tutte le bestie pericolose, tutte le armi e tutte le matrici " disse Tatsumi

"Questo è molto utile, potremmo conoscere tutti i punti deboli dei teigu del nemico " disse Lubbock

"I teigu organici come Sekky e susano sono molto utili " disse Tatsumi

"A me susano non mi piace, è sempre attaccato a Najenda-san e si prende tutti complimenti " disse Lubbock

"Avverto un certo tono di gelosia in Lubbock " disse Sekky

"Dici ?" Disse Tatsumi sorpreso "Lubbock sei per caso geloso ?"

"Cosa?! Io non sono geloso "Disse Lubbock

"Poi il boss lo chiami ' Najenda-san ' " disse Tatsumi

"Beh..." Tatsumi lo fissò "questo perché la conosco sin da piccolo, io ero il quarto figlio di un ricco commerciante, avevo tutto e potevo fare tutto ed era piuttosto noioso, Najenda era un generale dell'impero e fu assegnata la mia città, fu amore a prima vista, decisi che gli sarei rimasto accanto, mi arruolai nell'esercito per restarle accanto "

"E i night raid ?" Disse Tatsumi

"Come Najenda si ribellò io la segui, feci in modo che per tutti risultassi morto e poi sono entrato nei night raid " disse Lubbock

"Lubbock..." Disse Tatsumi

Lubbock lo guardò

"Io non sono un esperto in questo campo ma credo di dire il vero sul fatto che è un gesto bellissimo ..." Disse Tatsumi

"Grazie " disse Lubbock orgoglioso

"Però in una squadra di assassini non c'è spazio per l'amore " disse Tatsumi serio

"Tatsumi ?" Disse Lubbock vedendo il cambiamento di Tatsumi

"In una squadra come la nostra dove ognuno può morire in ogni missione, non si dovrebbe amare una persona, se questa persona muore anche tu morirai dentro " disse Tatsumi

"E allora cosa mi dici di te e Akame ?!" Disse Lubbock

"Io e Akame ?" Disse Tatsumi confuso

"Certo e non fare il finto tonto, lo sanno tutti, quei sorrisi che vi scambiate è tutto il tempo che passate insieme, gli prepari sempre con cura un piatto di carne e lei ha persino scelto di imparare la tua stessa matrice " disse Lubbock

Tatsumi passò qualche secondo a pensarci e poi il suo viso divenne leggermente rosso "non so di che stai parlando! Io e Akame siamo solo compagni di squadra"

"Sul serio ?" Disse Lubbock sorridendo

"Si sul serio " disse Tatsumi voltandosi "io guardo in cima, tu continua per la strada "

"Aspetta non ho finito di parlare!" Disse Lubbock che però venne ignorato da Tatsumi

Tatsumi si mise a scalare la parete mentre Lubbock continuò a camminare per il sentiero

Nel frattempo, in cielo

Una bestia pericolosa stava sorvolando il posto, là creature era un drago ricoperto di scaglie blu scuro, aveva due zampe anteriori e due ali con degli artigli affilati, la testa era priva di corna facendolo sembrare come un serpente, esdeath era seduto sul dorso della creatura tenendola al guinzaglio

anche se sono di turno per la guardia mi sto godendo il panorama, Tatsumi mi sta cambiando penso esdeath poi notò una figura sulla montagna perfetto, volevo provare nuove tecniche di tortura esdeath si lanciò dalla creatura

Sulla cima della montagna

"Qui non c'è niente " disse Tatsumi guardandosi intorno

"Perché sei scappato da quella chiacchierata con Lubbock ?" Disse Sekky

"Non sono scappato " disse Tatsumi

"Ti sei messo a scalare la montagna come si è messo a parlare di te e Akame, non è che c'è veramente qualcosa tra voi due?" Disse Sekky

"Non metterti anche tu, io e ak... " Tatsumi venne interrotto da Sekky " oggetto in picchiata verso di noi !"

Davanti a Tatsumi atterrò qualcosa che creò un grande polverone, da lì uscì esdeath impugnando la spada e sorridendo sadicamente "avanti fatev... " esdeath spalancò gli occhi "T-Tatsumi !"

"Non mi aspettavo che piombasse dal cielo " disse Sekky

come si fa ad aspettarsi che una persona piombi all'improvviso dal cielo !? penso Tatsumi

"Ciao Tatsumi " disse esdeath felice

"Ciao esdeath " disse Tatsumi salutandola con la mano

Delle creature apparirono intorno ai due

"Questi sono homunculus " disse Sekky vedendole

"Le nuove creature... " disse esdeath che con la spada taglio in due tutte le creature "non intromettevi tra me e Tatsumi !"

"Sei diventata brava..." disse Tatsumi "però un colpo di spada non basta con loro "

Le creature si rigenerarono

"Bruciarli è inutile " disse esdeath

Tatsumi estrasse le pistole "bisogna distruggere il loro nucleo "

"Le ho analizzate, ti segno il punto in cui si trovano " disse Sekky

Tatsumi schiocco le dita formando vari dardi di fiamme color viola dietro di se, come indico con il dito le creature i dardi si lanciarono su di esse bucandole, nel buco era visibile una gemma nera, come Tatsumi le vide sparo subito alle gemme facendole esplodere, i corpi delle creature senza gemme si polverizzarono

"Come facevi a saperlo ?" Disse esdeath

"Avevo già incontrato in passato degli homunculus anche se questi erano diversi " disse Tatsumi

"Noi non siamo riusciti a imparare nulla esaminandole" disse esdeath

"Ci credo, la trasformazione da umano a homunculus non si può notare, è una trasmutazione pericolosa e questa è riuscita e hanno anche il potere di rigenerasi, chi l'ha fatto dev'essere un esperto ma ha infranto la legge, è proibito usare cavie umane" disse Tatsumi

"Se sono qui vuol dire che sta operando alla capitale dove non ci sono le vostre leggi, cosa farai ?" disse esdeath

"Lo troverò e lo punirò " disse Tatsumi

"Dovrai combattere prima di raggiungerlo " disse un uomo mascherato con un mantello nero

Tatsumi e esdeath si girarono

"Tu chi sei ?" Disse esdeath

"Io sono pride, il numero uno dei peccatori, sezione 7 " disse pride

"Sezione 7?" Disse esdeath

"Sì una delle tante sezioni che operano a Tahara " disse Tatsumi

"Tatsumi l'assassino di fuoco della sezione 13, quando ci siamo incontrati eri un ragazzino " disse pride

"Si mi ricordo di te e gli altri 6, tu ti definivi sempre il migliore" disse Tatsumi

"Perché lo sono e dopo che ti avrò ucciso non ci saranno dubbi" disse pride

"Sarà divertente " disse esdeath

"Faccio da solo esdeath, tu resta a guardare " disse Tatsumi

"Pensi sul serio di potermi dare ordini ?" Disse esdeath

"Lui vuole me non te quindi perché non resti a guardare se ricordo bene non mi hai mai visto combattere da assassino " disse Tatsumi sorridendogli

"In effetti non ti ho mai visto combattere per uccidere, sarà divertente " disse esdeath che andò a formare un trono di ghiaccio e sedendosi sopra

"Rilevo una matrice" disse Sekky

"Allora com..." Pride venne interrotto da una raffica di proiettili che lo colpì in pieno, Tatsumi fini i proiettili e gettò le pistole

"Tutto qui" i proiettili avevano distrutto la maschera e il vestito di pride, come i pezzi caddero si poteva vedere un uomo con i capelli disordinati bianchi e occhi rossi, sulla faccia e sul corpo era presente un tatuaggio

Tatsumi estrasse la black dragon

Pride estrasse la sua spada

"Iniziamo " dissero insieme prima di lanciarsi l'uno contro l'altro


	11. Chapter 11

Tatsumi e Pride scontrarono le spade, continuarono a lanciare colpi a vicenda, a un certo punto Tatsumi salto indietro e schiocco le dita, su Pride avvenne un esplosione di fiamme però Pride ne uscì illeso, Pride puntò verso Tatsumi la spada e premette il grilletto, la spada provocò una scintilla e si formò un dardo di fiamme diretto verso Tatsumi, lui lo schivò e poi parò la spada di Pride tenendola tesa, Pride premette il grilletto e Tatsumi schiocco le dita, tra i due avvenne un esplosione, Pride uscì dalla nube di fumo illeso ma poi Tatsumi comparve davanti a lui e con un colpo spezzo la spada e colpi Pride senza graffiarlo

"Ho capito la spada è inutile, la tua matrice è di tipo exo con cui hai indurito la tua pelle in modo che i miei attacchi di fuoco e spada non funzionano" disse Tatsumi rinfoderando la spada

"Sei riuscito a capirlo e ora cosa farai ?" Disse Pride gettando la spada rotta

"Sekky" disse Tatsumi

"Ho analizzato tutto il suo corpo durante il combattimento, l'unico punto debole sono gli occhi, i danni da combattimento corpo a corpo potrebbero funzionare, consiglio di attaccare usando la tua exo " disse Sekky

"Capito, ho un piano per testare il nostro nuovo asso nella manica " disse Tatsumi

"Attivo la matrice" disse Sekky

Tatsumi si tolse il capotto e dalla maglietta si poteva vedere la luce della matrice attiva

"Crea una fiamma piccola, io la terrò accesa così che può fare attacchi di fiamme quando vuoi " disse Sekky, Tatsumi fece una scintilla e una piccola fiamma si formò vicino al corpo

"Passiamo al corpo a corpo " disse Tatsumi mettendosi in guardia

"Perfetto sono il migliore in questo" disse Pride mettendosi in guardia

Sekky spostò la fiamma sotto di lui provocando un esplosione che fece saltare Tatsumi in alto poi piombo con un calcio su Pride, Pride incrociò le braccia bloccando il calcio di Tatsumi che lo fece indietreggiare di poco, i due iniziarono delle raffiche di pugni l'uno contro l'altro

Esdeath guardava la scena "se usasse il suo vero aspetto vincerebbe in pochi secondi "

Tatsumi diede un calcio a Pride che lo blocco con il braccio, Pride provo a colpirlo 3 volte ma Tatsumi lo blocco tutte e 3 le volte, Tatsumi provo a colpirlo con un pugno, Pride lo schivo e gli passò a accanto per poi colpire Tatsumi al fianco, Tatsumi punto le mani verso Pride e parti una vampata di fiamme che fece allontanare i due

Tatsumi si tenete la parte colpita "argh"

"Nulla di grave " disse Sekky

"Di questo passo mi batterà di sicuro, in questo aspetto sono troppo debole" disse Tatsumi

"Cosa vuoi fare?" Disse Sekky

"Rischio " disse Tatsumi

"Io sto pronto in caso perdi il controllo " disse Sekky

Tatsumi attivo una delle scritte sui guanti, i suoi capelli e occhi cambiarono colore

Esdeath stava ammirando l'aspetto di Tatsumi "finalmente rivedo il tuo vecchio aspetto"

Tatsumi chiuse gli occhi e penso devo ricordare gli insegnamenti del mio maestro prese un respiro profondo nessuna emozione e calma totale

Tatsumi aprì gli occhi e nel suo volto scomparve ogni emozione, si voltò verso Pride

"Ora far..." Pride si interruppe vedendo Tatsumi scomparire e ricomparire davanti a lui è veloce penso Pride

Tatsumi colpi Pride allo stomaco e poi in faccia, con un calcio lo fece volare in aria e lo raggiunse saltando, facendo una capriola lo colpì con un altro calcio in testa facendolo piombare in terra, Pride provo ad alzarsi ma Tatsumi atterrò davanti a lui e gli puntò contro le mani, un altra scritta dei guanti si illuminò

"Incenerimento " disse Tatsumi senza emozioni, dalle mani si formarono due cerchi da cui sparo del laser

Dal sentiero della montagna Lubbock vide l'attacco di Tatsumi " è lo stesso che Tatsumi ha usato contro Stylish" si mise a correre verso la cima "merda, se ha usato quell'attacco dev'essere in pericolo"

Sulla cima, l'attacco di Tatsumi non aveva fatto effetto su Pride

"Te lo detto io sono il migliore, non puoi sconfiggermi" disse Pride con un sorriso beffardo

"Lo ammetto hai creato un ottima difesa ... " Tatsumi estrasse la seconda spada "ma hai un punto debole "

"E sarebbe?" Disse Pride

Tatsumi conficcò la spada nell'occhio di Pride "l'occhio "

Pride sorrise "pensi che non lo sapessi, ho modificato il mio corpo in modo che questa ferita non risulti mortale e ..." Dalla ferita di Pride comparvero i simboli della maledizione di murasame e si sparsero per tutto il corpo "che cazzo sta succedendo?! Io sono immune hai veleni !" Disse Pride impaurito

Esdeath notò i segni su Pride non può essere

"Si chiama "maledizione del morto" creata più di mille anni fa dal maestro Masamune, una ferita un morto " disse Tatsumi con un tono senza emozioni

Pride cade a terra senza vita

"Ho vinto " disse Tatsumi verso Esdeath

"È bello rivederti, Tatsumi " disse Esdeath riferendosi all'aspetto che Tatsumi aveva assunto nello scontro, lei si avvicinò per guardarlo meglio e ammirare quegli occhi rossi che sembravano intrisi nel sangue e che l'avevano fatta innamorare tanti anni fa "la tua forza non è cambiata in questi anni"

"È vero non mi sono allenato molto in questi anni esclusi questi ultimi mesi " disse Tatsumi

Esdeath lo abbraccio "Non sai quanto mi sei mancato "

Tatsumi si staccò da Esdeath " piuttosto che ci fai tu qui ?"

"Ho l'ordine di eliminare queste creature " disse Esdeath

"Anch'io le devo distruggere e ora ho trovato un indizio per trovarle " disse Tatsumi inginocchiandosi accanto al cadavere di Pride per esaminarlo

"Chi era questo Pride? Ha nominato anche una sezione ?" Disse Esdeath avvicinandosi a Tatsumi

"Si la sezione 7 è una sezione dedicata all'addestramento delle truppe della chiesa, lui e altri membri sono risultati non adatti e sono stati cacciati quindi decisero di unirsi in una squadra tutta loro" disse Tatsumi girandosi verso Esdeath che gli era accanto

"È per questo che si chiamano peccatori ?" Disse Esdeath

"No, il loro nome c'entra con il motivo per cui sono stai cacciati, ogni membro aveva una mentalità e personalità legata ai peccati " disse Tatsumi riesaminando il cadavere

"Quindi abbiamo altri 6 bersagli e un esercito di homunculus da eliminare, sarà divertente eliminarli" disse Esdeath

"In passato avevo già ucciso un loro membro e ora ho ucciso il migliore di loro, rimangono 5 membri Envil, Lust, Gluttony e Greed " disse Tatsumi

"Lubbock si sta avvicinando a noi " disse Sekky

se Esdeath lo vede di sicuro lo ucciderà penso Tatsumi alzandosi

"Trovato qualcosa ?" Disse Esdeath

"Niente " disse Tatsumi

"Pensa a qualcosa per allontanarla da Lubbock " disse Sekky

"Che ne dici se cerchiamo insieme? " disse Tatsumi schioccando le dita dietro la schiena, davanti a Lubbock compari una scritta di fuoco nel terreno che lo avvisò della presenza di Esdeath

"Certo!" Disse Esdeath piena di gioia

Il drago di Esdeath atterrò e Esdeath sali sopra di esso

"Ora capisco perché eri piombata dal cielo " disse Tatsumi salendo sul drago

Il drago spicchio il volo

"Cazzo, ora come faccio a dire ad Akame e gli altri che Esdeath ha catturato di nuovo Tatsumi?" Disse Lubbock

Un uomo vestito di nero era nascosto nell'ombra stava spiando Lubbock "quindi quello che ha ucciso Pride sta con i night raid ed ora è con il generale Esdeath, la vendetta più grande di tutte sarà mia e solo mia " penso Greed

In cielo sul drago, Esdeath era felice di avere Tatsumi accanto a lei, si voltò a guardare il paesaggio

"Non c'è una luna bellissima oggi ?" Disse Esdeath

"Già è veramente bella " disse Tatsumi

"Io e te insieme a cavallo di una creatura pericolosa sotto un chiaro di luna, non è un appuntamento perfetto per noi due ?" Disse Esdeath sorridente

"Non è un appuntamento, ci siamo solo incontrati per una battuta di caccia " disse Tatsumi

uffa così non riuscirò a farlo innamorare di me Esdeath guardò la luna, forse se uso i consigli di Bolls penso Esdeath per poi prendere parola "sai Tatsumi questa luna mi ricorda tanto il primo giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati "

"Sul serio?" Disse Tatsumi voltandosi verso la luna

"Si te lo ricordi quel giorno di tanti anni fa ..."

6 anni fa

Regno di Tahara, capitale Barask

Di notte davanti a un edificio abbandonato della zona povera della capitale, un gruppo di uomini si era riunito ed era alle prese con una ragazza di 16 anni, la ragazza aveva i capelli blu e gli occhi blu, indossava una giacca e gonna blu con stivali neri con pelliccia e guanti neri, la ragazza stava tenendo testa al gruppo di uomini

"Picco..." L'uomo ricevete un calcio in faccia

"Siete troppo deboli" disse la ragazza divertita

Due uomini corsero verso la ragazza che con un calcio li stese, uno da dietro provo a dargli un pugno, lei si girò e gli blocco la mano per poi girargli il braccio e stenderlo a terra con un calcio

"Così ci costringi a rovinare il tuo bel visetto o almeno te lo volevo rovinare dopo essermi divertito con te " disse un uomo con una mazza di ferro e dietro di lui due uomini con delle mazze di legno

"Ti do un ultima possibilità di scappare via se ti inginocchierai e mi chiederai di concederti il perdono" disse la ragazza puntandogli il dito contro

"E perché dovrai farlo?" Disse l'uomo con la mazza di ferro

"Perché voi siete dei deboli ed è destino dei deboli sottomettersi ai forti " disse un ragazzo di 14 anni dietro l'uomo con la mazza di ferro, il ragazzo aveva i capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossi, indossava un uniforme totalmente nera

L'uomo si girò e vide i due uomini che erano con lui a terra privi di sensi "che cosa hai fatto?!"

"Gli ho semplicemente dato un colpetto" disse il ragazzo sorridendo

"Prendi questo!" L'uomo uso la mazza per colpire il ragazzo e lui con un calcio spezzo la mazza di ferro e scaravento l'uomo contro un muro sfondandolo

"Debole" disse il ragazzo

"Tu sei davvero forte " disse la ragazza

"Si lo so ma tu invece..." Iniziò il ragazzo " per ora non sei molto forte ma hai del potenziale"

"Quindi?" Disse la ragazza

Il ragazzo tirò fuori un pugnale dalla manica e glielo porse "sto cercando gente per una mia vendetta, voglio che tu ne faccia parte in cambio ti addestrerò e ti giuro diventerai una persona molto forte se mi seguirai, accetti?" Il ragazzo emanava una gigantesca aura terrificante che di solito incute paura negli occhi della gente però negli occhi della ragazza non c'era paura ma ammirazione, l'aura del ragazzo che per altri era terribile per lei era bellissima e stupenda

La ragazza prese il pugnale "accetto!"

Il ragazzo sorrise "bene, io sono Tatsumi "

"Il mio nome è Esdese " disse Esdeath

Ora

"Quello è stato un bellissimo giorno, la pensi così anche tu?" Esdeath si girò per vedere Tatsumi che non c'era più "Tatsumi?", accanto alla bestia di Esdeath si avvicinò un'altra bestia, sul suo dorso c'era Tatsumi

"Lo visto volare e ne volevo anch'io uno " disse semplicemente Tatsumi in piedi sulla creatura

"Quanto tempo ci hai messo ?" Disse Esdeath

"5 minuti forse, sembra proprio che abbia paura di me " disse Tatsumi

"L'hai terrorizzata, non pensavo che eri in grado di fare certe cose" disse Sekky

io prima di poterle cavalcare devo donarle a lui invece basta dimostrare la sua aura penso Esdeath guardando la creatura domata da Tatsumi non c'è dubbio, lui è più forte di me

"Dove andiamo?" Disse Tatsumi

"Dai miei uomini " disse Esdeath guidando la creatura e Tatsumi la seguì

In una radura i membri degli jeagers erano seduti in attesa del ritorno del loro generale

"Vedo due bestie pericolose che si avvicinano a noi, una sembra uguale a quella del generale " disse Seryu con in braccio Koro

"E l'altra ?" Disse Wave

"Non lo so" disse Seryu

Kurome ebbe una brutta sensazione e tenne la mano sulla katana nel fodero

"Che c'è kurome?" Disse Wave preoccupato

"C'è qualcosa di strano che proviene dall'altra creatura, non mi piace " disse kurome

Le due creature atterrarono davanti a loro, in una c'era Esdeath

"Salve capitano!" Saluto Sayo

"Salve" disse Esdeath

"Capitano ..." Wave guardò l'altra creatura "perché ha due creature ?"

"L'altra non è mia" disse Esdeath

"E di chi è ?" Disse Run

"È mia" disse Tatsumi sulla creatura "ciao ragazzi, è da molto che non ci vediamo"

Tatsumi?! penso Sayo

"T-Tatsumi ?! " disse Wave

"Tatsumi sei proprio tu ? " disse Seryu

"Si " disse Tatsumi

"Sei così diverso ? Cosa ti è successo ?" Disse Seryu

"Niente quando ci siamo incontrati usavo un travestimento mentre questo è il mio vero aspetto " disse Tatsumi

Che sta facendo ?! penso Sayo preoccupata

"C'è qualcosa di diverso oltre all'aspetto " sussurrò kurome a Wave "meglio fare attenzione a lui"

"Però il capitano non sembra turbato " Wave guardò il capitano che se ne stava tranquillo sulla creatura "e poi è Tatsumi non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi "

"Io non mi fido " disse kurome

Tatsumi guardò Sayo e disse "Lei chi è?"

"È un nostro nuovo membro, si chiama Sayo, Sayo lui è Tatsumi il fidanzato del comandante" disse Seryu

"Piacere di conoscerti " disse Sayo

"Piacere mio" disse Sayo

Esdeath scese dalla creatura e si avvicinò a Run "Voglio un rapporto su ciò che avete scoperto sulle nuove creature"

"Forse abbiamo scoperto il covo delle creature nelle rovine antiche ai piedi della montagna, aspettavamo lei per iniziare l'incursione " disse Run

"Eccellente, andiamo a distruggere il covo, Tatsumi sei con noi?" Disse esdeath a Tatsumi che era già sulla creatura facendole segno di partire

Le due creature con sopra Tatsumi e gli jeagers erano diretti verso la montagna, in una Esdeath, Seryu, Bolls e Run, nell'altra Tatsumi,Sayo, kurome e Wave, sulla creatura di Tatsumi nessuno aveva aperto bocca creando silenzio

Non mi piace la situazione, esdese ha sempre avuto una brutta influenza su Tatsumi penso Sayo

"Allora... " Wave provo a rompere il silenzio "l'ultima volta sei scappato senza salutare "

"Scusa ma non volevo tornare a palazzo e Esdeath è brava a inseguire le persone " disse Tatsumi grattandosi la testa

"Non fa niente, le creature erano facili da sconfiggere " disse Wave

"Lo sapevo" disse Tatsumi

"Però dopo mentre ti cercavo ho incontrato un tipo veramente forte " disse Wave "aveva i capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossi, riusciva a manipolare il fuoco "

"Dev'essere stupido da non fare un collegamento " disse Sekky

"Però te la sei cavata " disse Tatsumi

"Solo perché mi ha risparmiato " disse Wave

Kurome continuava a fissare Tatsumi con uno sguardo diffidente mentre mangiava i suoi biscotti

"C'è qualcosa che non va kurome?" Disse Tatsumi

Lei non rispose continuo a mangiare i suoi biscotti

"Tranquillo fa così con tutti" disse Wave

"Con me non la fatto" disse Sayo

"Perché gli hai regalato delle caramelle !" Disse Wave

"Sembra che siamo arrivati " disse Tatsumi come la creatura arrivò davanti a una montagna su cui c'erano delle rovine di un tempio antico che ricopriva gran parte della zona

"Atterriamo e entriamo !" Disse Esdeath

"Comandante all'entrata del tempio " disse Seryu guardando l'entrata con un binocolo

All'entrata del tempio stavano uscendo moltissimi homunculus di 2 metri

"Questi sono molto più sviluppati di quelli di prima però per ora non vedo nessuno di 30 metri " disse Wave

"Wave lì " disse kurome indicando con il dito la zona davanti al tempio, dal terreno si stava alzando un homunculus di 50 metri

homunculus ?! penso Sayo

Questi non sono normali homunculus ! penso Tatsumi

"Non corrispondono ai miei dati, sono stati modificati da una matrice shadow e chi l'ha fatto è molto esperto" disse Sekky

è una occasione per dimostrare a Tatsumi la mia forza penso Esdeath "Io prendo quello grosso!" Disse Esdeath buttandosi dalla creatura e fermandosi a mezz'aria, incrocio le braccia poi le spalancò e dietro di lei si formarono tanti dardi di ghiaccio "prendi questo!" I dardi si fiondarono contro la creatura immobilizzandola

"Non è bastato " disse Tatsumi guardando Esdeath

oh no così Tatsumi penserà che sono debole Esdeath schioccò le dita e si formò un enorme palla di ghiaccio grande quanto il gigante che gli cadde sopra schiacciandolo "Tatsumi cosa ne pensi ?" Disse Esdeath con tono innocente voltandosi e trovando Tatsumi accanto a lei applaudendo, sotto le scarpe c'erano delle fiamme che gli permettevano di volare come fa Esdeath

"Sei diventata bravissima! Congelare l'aria per creare delle mosse devastanti è una grande idea, complimenti!" Disse Tatsumi facendo arrossire Esdeath

"Grazie " disse Esdeath felice

"Ora tocca a me, permettimi di mostrarti il mio asso nella manica " disse Tatsumi che sorrise sadicamente e schioccò le dita, nell'aria si sparsero delle sfere di plasma

"Sono pronto in caso perdi il controllo " disse Sekky

Le sfere si lanciarono contro la montagna esplodendo al primo contatto, le rovine erano scomparse tra le fiamme e la zona circostante era totalmente devastata

Esdeath e gli altri rimasero stupiti

Quindi è questa la tua forza ? penso Sayo

"Che potenza " disse Seryu stupita

"Allora il comandante non scherzava sulla forza di Tatsumi " disse Run

"Sbalorditivo " disse Wave sbalordito

È molto più forte di quanto mi ricordarsi penso Esdeath

"Direi proprio che sono morti tutti " disse Tatsumi

"Ha distrutto un intera montagna da solo " disse una bella donna con i capelli lisci bianchi e gli occhi rossi che indossava un mantello nero mentre guardava Tatsumi con un binocolo "scoprite chi è e informate Pride e il signor Ashura"

"Sembra delizioso, se lo dobbiamo eliminare voglio avere il suo cadavere" disse un uomo adulto e calvo con gli occhi rossi, indossava una armatura di ferro nera e nelle maniche aveva tre artigli affilati

"Uffa le voglio anch'io quelle tecniche " disse una ragazzina con i capelli corti bianchi e gli occhi rossi, indossava una tuta da ninja e portava con se una katana

"Gluttony, Envil tutto a suo tempo, prima vediamo cosa dice il signor Ashura " disse la donna

"Si Lust " disse Envil


End file.
